Warrior Heart
by Master-Roku
Summary: 26 year old Kat finds her town has run into a little problem called "kainde amedha." When a Yautja hunter comes to take care of the problem, Kat's life takes an interesting turn toward the stars.
1. Bugs and Hunters

Warrior Heart

Chapter 1: Bugs and Hunters

Syr'vra-nho stepped out of his ship and onto the foreign ground. He scanned the area for any sign of life. A few local and small animals registered on the thermal scan. There was nothing more.

How had this happened? How had the oomans gotten one? The hunters couldn't have missed even one kainde amedha! That company was so troublesome! Oomans always poking their strange faces into things they shouldn't have. Taking Yautja technology like it belonged to them, raising that u'darahje like it was a pet!

Syr'vra-nho growled in agitation. The Elders were fed up with the high power oomans causing such trouble. They had been at this for months. They had tracked down and destroyed the ooman experiments and intelligence pertaining to them.

Now he was here on this bizarre planet to track down the creature that the oomans had raised. Only a week after they'd obtained the creature it had gotten away and was causing trouble.

The hunter started toward the small city. His mission was simple enough. Find the creature, kill it, don't get caught by the oomans. No problem, right? Gkei'moun.

"I'll be fine! Grama, I swear! I'll be home in, like, five minutes!" Kat half yelled into her cell phone.

She listened as her grandmother repeated her concerns again. She rolled her eyes, agreed to call back, and slid the phone shut.

How had it come to this? Dunkirk, New York, of all places was in a state of emergency. A wild animal of some sort was on the loose. The whole city was now deadly quiet as the police had advised everyone to stay behind locked doors. All the stores were closed early, the schools and churches had shut down their nighttime programs, and even the police were stationary in their cars. Kat was the only person on the street it seemed. There weren't even any stray cats like usual.

"Freaky," Kat breathed.

Her small house was now in sight. She lived right on the cliffs overlooking the lake. Her house was just outside the city but she was still within walking distance of her family. Kat smiled as she entered the small house.

"I'm home!" she called to her dog, Dave.

There was no response from the mastiff as she sat on the couch. Kat waited to hear his massive paws or booming bark, but the sounds never reached her ears. Kat shrugged, assuming that the lazy dog was asleep. She picked up a worn leather book from the coffee table and skimmed through it.

Kat had found the strange text just a month before the warning had been issued. She'd gone to witness a fire at the Weyland-Utani building not far from her house. Kat had stepped on the book before picking it up and learning about a strange alien race.

Real or not, Kat was hooked on learning everything the nearly filled book could offer. She was learning a new language, but only a few words. She also learned of a few customs and weapons. The only thing that the book didn't offer tat bothered her was a picture of the Yautjas. She could hardly imagine what they looked like. It seemed whomever had written the journal had never come face to face with the creatures he or she described.

Suddenly, there was a thud from upstairs. It was too loud to be Dave. Kat leapt from the couch and dropped the journal on the cushions. She listened as two apparently large feet made their way toward the stairs. Kat heard what sounded like something long and heavy being dragged across the floor.

"The fuck?" Kat snagged a katana from the wall.

She suddenly remembered that while she collected blades, only half of them were ever sharp. Kat listened for sound from above, but heard nothing. She quickly and silently ran to the front door and grabbed Mercy, her machete.

Kat inched back toward the stairs, machete at the ready. She noticed a trickle of red leaking from above. She steered clear of it and slowly tilted her head to look up.

"WHOA!" Kat screamed, jumping back to avoid the falling body.

Dave's half mutilated carcass hit the flood with a sickening thud. Kat stared at what had once been her pet in horror. She stepped forward uncertainly and slowly raised her eyes to the top of the stairs.

"Holt shit, dude!" Kat murmured.

Atop the stairs was the strangest and scariest creature she'd ever seen. It must have been eight feet tall at least. It's head was long, shiny, and smooth. It's body looked like it was made of black rubber stretched too tight over muscles and bones. Silver teeth dripped watery saliva on the tops steps. A huge tail flicked behind the creature tipped with what almost looked like a curved spear head. The black creature appeared to have no eyes, but Kat knew it was looking right at her.

Before Kat got the time to think the creature launched down the stairs at her. Kat dodged just as it made it down. She bolted out the back door and ran right for the woods. It wasn't long before the creature followed. Kat tore over branches and stones, heading for the one place she might have a chance. There was a clearing where Kat had been spending time learning how to make traps and hunt.

"HOLY MOTHER-" Kat hit the dirt hard just as she made it to the clearing.

Mercy flew from her hand and disappeared into the short grass. Kat flipped to her back and scrambled backwards. The creature advanced on her quickly, hissing and shrieking. Kat found the blade of Mercy and snatched up her weapon.

Just as the creature made it to her Kat swung the blade and jumped to her feet. The creature regarded her for a moment before the sharp end of its tail at her. Kat swung her weapon as well, cutting the tail off mere inches from the creature's backside.

The creature roared and shrieked in pain. It ran for a huge fallen tree. It hissed at her and crouched. Kat heard another hissing that wasn't coming form the monster in front of her. Kat looked at her machete to see that it was being eaten away by a sickly green fluid.

"Acid blood? That's just not fair!" Kat groaned.

She slowly stepped back, hoping to get to her bows and arrows, but the second she took the first step the creature leapt at her. Kat gasped and crossed her arms in front of her face.

The creature never made contact as it was struck hard with a large branch and hit the ground. Kat brought her arms down and looked with wide eyes at the scene playing out in front of her.

Another strange creature had arrived. This guy looked far more human than the first. It wore a mask over its face and a strange armor on its shins, groin, forearms, shoulders, and chest. On its left shoulder there was a plasmacaster gun. Kat was starting to recognize this creature. Its dreadlock like tendrils, clawed hands, and strange skin reminded her of what she'd read about. The spear in its hand was also familiar. This was one of them, a Yautja hunter!

"Damn," Kat breathed.

He was tall, roughly seven feet. He stood before the creature without fear, his weapon the the ready. Kat scrambled to her feet and made for the bow again. The creature saw her move and started after he, but was stopped by the hunter. Kat snatched up her bow from its place against a tree and dug an arrow out of the quiver. She allowed herself a moment to be grateful that she'd finally started using sharp arrows as opposed to the dull training ones.

Kat strung the arrow and turned back to the fight going on behind her. It was going to be hard to get a clear shot. Kat raised the bow and waited. The creature pinned the hunter to a tree and opened it mouth wide, revealing a second, smaller mouth inside. It extended it out toward the trapped hunter slowly. Kat took aim and fired. She smirked as the arrow hit its mark, the little tongue-like mouth. The creature reeled back, screeching and shaking its head wildly. The hunter looked quickly at Kat then back to the monster. It was trying to get the arrow out of its mouth.

"'S gotta hurt!" Kat grabbed another arrow and loaded it onto her bow.

The hunter watched her for only a second before returning his attention to the screeching threat. The creature had torn out its own tongue and tossed it aside. It didn't appear to be bleeding, at least not like before. Kat raised the bow and tired to calm down. The creature sized her and the hunter up and chose to attack the hunter. The hunter grabbed his spear and caught the assailant mid air. Unfortunately, the creature was somehow still alive. Kat watched as the creature slashed away at the hunter with its claws ans made several failed attempts to bite him.

Kat nearly screamed when the hunter lost grip on the spear and was knocked on his back. The creature stepped back, howling. It grabbed the spear in its belly and wrenched it out with a roar.

"HEY!" Kat yelled before the creature moved, "OVER HERE, YOU OVERGROWN BUG!"

The creature hissed and charged at Kat, angry and in pain. Kat stopped thinking then. Her hands raised, the arrow was drawn back and released. The sharp head or the arrow struck dead center in the creature's skull.

"Huaugh!" Kat was nearly crushed under the creature's weight.

Both beings crashed to the ground. Kat was half under the creature and trying to roll away from the leaking acid blood. She heaved herself out from beneath the disgusting beast and crawled backwards away from it. She bumped into something rather solid that emitted a pained growl.

"Sorry!" Kat spun around and knelt in front of him, "Are you alright?"

The hunter was cut on his arms and stomach. His blood, Kat noted, was a neon green...and glowing! Kat watched his mask, hoping he had understood her. The hunter stared at her and made a sort of trilling clicking noise. He tried to stand up but quickly fell back down, roaring in pain.

"Geez! Let me help you...c'mon..." Kat offered her hands.

The hunter took both of her hands and allowed himself to be pulled up by the much smaller human. Kat had to lean back and use all the strength in her legs just to get him up. It took even more to support him with one arm over her shoulder. The hunter leaned on her heavily, the blood loss was becoming a problem.

"Stop..." he growled in English, surprising Kat.

Kat stopped when he told her to, right next to the dead creature. He pulled out a small blue glowing vial and poured a few drops onto the dead body. Kat watched in pure amazement as the body slowly sizzled and disappeared. The hunter repeated his actions on the severed tail then nodded, signaling that he would leave the area now.

Kat heaved the large body along with her as quickly and carefully as she could. She felt her stomach turn as drops of blood glowed on the path. She didn't speak, didn't look up at the masked face, she didn't even look where she was walking. Kat let her feet take her where she was going. She hardly noticed when she took the first few careful steps into the house. The hunter leaned on a wall as she cleared the couch. She helped him lay down and propped his head up on a pillow.

"I'll just come out with it, I haven't the slightest idea what to do!" Kat looked down at the poor creature on her couch.

The hunter removed a small leather case from his belt. He opened it and set it on the table. Kat sat beside him curiously. He pointed to a pale blue vial. Kat picked it up and looked at him.

"What's it for?" she asked.

"C...cle-ean..." he responded in a gravelly, deep voice.

"'Kay..." Kat set the vial back down and ran from the room.

Kat skirted around Dave's body and ran into the kitchen. She snagged a large bowl and filled it with lukewarm water. Once filled, she grabbed a handful of clean washcloths and made her way back to the living room. She set the things in her hands down and darted off again to fetch the first aid kit from the bathroom. Kat halted in front of the confused hunter and sat back down.

"Let's get the blood cleaned up. It's very likely that this will hurt," Kat soaked one of the rags.

The hunter sat up, with Kat's help, and raised his hands to his mask. He unplugged what looked like hoses or wires and removed the metal mask. He was unlike anything Kat had ever seen. A large forehead, littered with spines along the sides and where eyebrows should have been. He had four tusk like mandibles, two to each side of his mouth. They were attached to a stretchy skin that moved with them. His mouth was strange to Kat. The top half had two large fangs with smaller teeth between them. The bottom consisted of the smaller teeth between two smaller fangs. His eyes were a dark gold color with a soft hint of red around the pupils.

Kat stared at him for a moment as he stared at her. She tore her eyes away only to look at what she was doing. She pressed the wet cloth to his skin carefully, but she immediately heard him growl in pain. Kat gritted her teeth and continued to clean the blood from his body. He would growl or grunt occasionally under her ministrations, but nothing more.

"Ok, what do I do with this?" Kat asked, lifting the vial of light blue liquid.

The hunter took it from her hand and poured a little onto the smallest cut. He roared in pain, handing it back. He ran a finger over the cut to rub in the liquid.

"Here's what we'll do..." Kat said, noticing the heartbreaking look on his face, "Answer a few questions for me while I do this. It'll keep your mind distracted."

He made a trilling noise again, nodding.

"First question, what's your name?" Kat asked as she proceeded to pour the liquid onto his other wounds.

The hunter roared again before answering.

"Sry'vra-nho, you?" he asked.

"Seer...vra...no? Hm, cool. My name is Katariana. Just call me Kat," Kat got to the last cut on his belly.

"K-K-ahhht..." Syr'vra-nho tested the word.

"Yeah. So, what was that thing? What do you call it?" Kat asked, moving to his right arm.

"Kainde amedha," Syr'vra-nho answered.

"Hard meat?" Kat recognized the words from her book.

Syr'vra-nho looked at her in surprise. Kat moved to his left arm, leaning carefully over him.

"Where did you learn?" the hunter asked through gritted teeth.

"This book," Kat handed him the journal, "It has information on your kind. I found it a month ago."

Kat replaced the vial in the pouch, glad to be done with the torturous task. She was releived that he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"I can't stitch, but it doesn't loook like you'll need that anyway. Butterlfy stitches should do," Kat opened her first aid kit.

"Are you a hunter? Warrior?" Syr'vra-nho asked, setting the book aside.

"A hunter by liscense," Kat smiled.

Curious gold eyes followed her hands as she applied the butterflty stitches to the larger wounds. Kat was as gentle as she could be with him. He still growled or hissed quietly every now and then.

"How about you?" Kat asked, reaching fpr the gauze bandages.

"Kv'var-de..." Syr'vra-nho said, watching her face to see if she understood, "Sain'ja."

"A hunter and a warrior. You must be real good," Kat smiled.

Syr'vra-nho puffed up his chest a bit in pride. Kat couldn't help but giggle a little. According to the book, hunters were given status based on what they hunted as well as their skills. Hard meat was one of the greatest kills they could make. Kat sighed, thinking about the creature that she'd come home to and the one she'd brought home.

"Is it alright if I just call you Syr?" Kat asked, finishing the last of the bandaging.

The Yautja male stared at her for a moment, as if considering something. He nodded shortly and tried to sit up. He roared in pain and reclined again.

"C'jit!" he snarled.

That was another word Kat recognized. It was roughly the equivelent of shit or damn. Kat placed a tentative hand on his armored chest. He stared at her again but said nothing.

"Take it easy! Hulij-bpe jehdin!" Kat laughed.

Syr laughed as well, not hard enough to cause himself pain, but loud enough to silence Kat. His laugh was the strangest and by far the coolest thing she'd ever heard. She would most certainly have to get him to do it again.

"Must leave," Syr said when he'd stopped laughing.

"Now? No way! As if!" Kat quoted her favorite video game character.

Syr looked up at her, considering something. Kat stood up and glared down at him. She shook her head.

"You can't even sit up, let alone make it to your ride and get outta here. Just rest, even for a night. You need it!" Kat crossed her arms, daring him to resist.

Kat walked to the back door, locking it. She returned to her spot beside the couch with a smirk. Syr'vra-nho's mandibles formed what she guessed had been a smirk of his own.

"I will stay. For one night," he agreed finally.

"Good to hear."


	2. Strange Night, Strange Day

Chapter 2: Strange night, Strange day

Kat decided that sleeping in the living room was the best course of action. She didn't want Syr to sneak off, nor did she want to stop talking to him. Syr handed her the glowing blue vial this time, instructing her to pour its contents on the remains of Dave and anything else the creature might have left behind.

Kat watched her dog disappear sadly. She'd had him for five years, since he was old enough to be bought. Kat wiped up the bloody, slimy mess with all the towels she had. Once her house no longer looked like a horror show, she grabbed up her blankets, pillows, and cot. One by one she lugged the items down the stairs. The coffee table was moved across the room to accommodate the cot. Kat set up her bed and sat on it.

"You wanna blanket?" she asked Syr.

While Kat had been going about her business he had removed his armor, leaving only the coverings on his lower half. She stared at the fishnet material on his chest, arms, and legs. Around his waist was a loincloth like garb made of some other worldly brown leather. Kat vaguely noted that beneath that he had mid thigh length shorts of the same material.

"Yes," Syr'vra-nho answered.

Kat covered him gently. She was taken aback by how easily he was letting her take care of him. According to the book, Yautjas weren't the friendly type. They weren't soft, needing others the way humans always did. So why was Syr going against everything she'd read? Was the book wrong?

"How badly beaten did you get?" Kat asked, sitting on her cot again.

Syr raised an eyebrow at her and clicked questioningly.

"I'm not sure how accurate that journal is, but the way you are now seems odd. So quiet and letting me handle you...staying here without a fight...seems a bit uncharacteristic for your kind. Least from what I read," Kat slapped herself mentally.

Way to sound like a racist moron.

"I trust a fellow hunter. You...Mi-d h'clack," Syr said, waiting for her to tell him she didn't understand.

"No fear?" Kat laughed, "Yeah, as if. I was plenty scared out there tonight."

"Then why did you not run?" Syr's eyes flashed.

"Can't let fear get in the way of something important. If I'd have run...it's a high possibility that that thing would have caught and killed me. What good would that be? It coulda just killed me and moved on to the city. Not to mention, I'd have been quite a coward to leave you behind like that. I'm not the greatest person in the world. Far from a saint, hardly a warrior...but I've got standards, morals..."

"Honor," Syr added before Kat could say anything more.

"Yeah, that, too..." Kat smiled at him, receiving a strange smile back.

Kat stood up and shut off the lights in the house. She checked once more to make sure all the curtains were shut and the doors were locked. She crawled under the covers on the cot and faced Syr'vra-nho. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. The slight moonlight that had fought its way through the curtains was just enough to let Kat's sharp eyes see him and most of the room. Not that she cared about looking at the rest of the room.

Syr'vra-nho was tired, but this ooman was rather interesting. He'd encountered a small group of others on his way to track the creature, but she was nothing like them. At the first sight of him, the ooman group had panicked. They'd run away screaming. He knew he must have been frightening to oomans. He'd been told that they feared his kind, so it was best to avoid them. The elders had told him that these soft creatures reacted two ways to their kind. Either they would run, like the small group, or they attacked. This one hadn't done either. She'd helped him, allowed him into her home. She was even brave enough to demand that he stay. She was strange.

"Why?" Syr voiced aloud.

"Why what?" Kat propped herself up on an elbow.

"Why are you not afraid of me? " Syr clicked, watching her face in the darkness.

"Should I be? You saved my ass out there," Kat tried to think of something better to say.

"You are not afraid of my face?" Syr was curious as to how she would answer.

"No way. You could just as easily be scared of mine," Kat smiled, "Besides, I'm kinda an oddball...to humans at least. I guess I'm sorta backwards."

Syr tilted his head in confusion. He trilled a little in question.

"See, humans sorta have certain ways about them. Many of them share similar fears. They share taboos, too. I don't really go by the weird unspoken rules that society sets. I learned something a long time ago that I really took to heart."

Kat sat up again.

"What humans don't understand, they fear. What they fear, they set out to destroy. I don't think that's right. Before you take all the time and effort to be afraid, why not learn? That way there's less chance of you ruining something that could be harmless or beautiful or even amazing. So, unlike most humans, I'm not afraid of a lot of things. Like, a lot of animals...such as bats, spiders, and snakes...humans are usually scared of them. Call them ugly. I think they're downright adorable. You fall into that category, too. Don't want to make you sound all girly or anything, but to me, you're adorable."

Syr'vra-nho was shocked. Adorable? Yes indeed this was a strange ooman. Still, in her own way, she wasn't too bad looking. She had dark eyes and hair, lightly tanned skin, and from what he could tell, she was not scrawny like many females of her kind.

"Goodnight, Big Guy. Try to rest well, ok?" Kat yawned, laying down.

Syr nodded and watched her fall asleep. Soon, he too was sleeping soundly.

Kat woke the next morning slowly and was immediately confused. She sat up and took in her surroundings. That's right, she'd moved to the living room to stay near-where was Syr? Kat shot up from the cot and scanned the empty couch. His mask and gun were there. The yautja male was nowhere to be seen.

"Syr'vra-nho?" Kat called in alarm.

The hunter stepped into the room looking flustered. He had a towel in his hand. Kat looked at him for a moment, making sure he was still properly bandaged.

"What, uh, whatcha doin'?" Kat asked, motioning to the towel.

Syr trilled, as if embarrassed. He led Kat into the kitchen where the counter was covered in milk. Kat looked at the empty gallon in the sink. It was split up the side. Kat snickered behind her hand.

"You get thirsty?" she asked.

Syr made a shrugging motion. Kat helped him clean the mess. She dug a plastic cup with a bendy straw out of the cupboard and filled it with iced tea.

"Here. Try this," Kat handed the cup to the hunter.

Syr's face upon tasting the drink was priceless. His eyes grew wide and he made a satisfied "ah" sound when he pulled the straw away from his mouth. Kat found it harder than ever not to laugh.

"Sweet!" Syr said, pointing to the drink.

"Y-yeah. It's supposed to be...I'll be back. Enjoy that," Kat stifled laughter as she walked away.

Syr nodded happily, returning to the drink in his hand with what Kat guessed was a grin. While Syr explored a new world of flavor, Kat went to her room to get dressed and pack up her bag. She wasn't sure why, but she made sure to put two of her best and toughest outfits into it. She also packed the usual art and writing supplies, chargers, phone, m3p player, and camera. Kat also threw in her chocolate stash. That was all the room her bag had.

Kat got dressed in the usual jeans, t-shirt, the usual necklace, and her best sneakers. Kat looked at her footwear for a moment. She removed the sneakers, replacing them with the tougher leather hiking boots she had. The sneakers were unceremoniously squeezed into her backpack.

"My 'I'm about to go on an adventure senses' are tingling."

Kat lifted her pack onto her shoulders and headed back downstairs. She watched as Syr'vra-nho placed his gun on his shoulder and tested it.

"Broken?" Kat asked.

Syr had no time to answer when a loud knock startled them. Kat looked at her front door in terror.

"Ma'am? It's the police," came a man's voice.

"Shit! You gotta hide, Big Guy!" Kat whispered urgently.

Kat pushed the hunter into the kitchen, shushing him when he trilled curiously. She flew to the front door and opened it, trying to look casual in the presence of two annoyed looking and familiar police men. Rod and Alan. Her sister had worked with them.

"Mornin' dudes. 'Sup?" Kat leaned on the door frame.

"Actually, it's afternoon. We figured you would like to sleep in so we put off coming here until just now," Rod informed her.

"How considerate. What's wrong?" Kat heard Syr in the kitchen and prayed her ears were just better than the cops'.

They were, apparently. Rod sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. A sign, as Kat knew well, that he didn't think it was all very important.

"Your neighbor called last night. She said she heard some noise over here. Thought you mighta been in trouble," Alan explained calmly.

"Oy, Miss Collins again? I'm sorry guys. I'm fine. I went and ran around outside for a while with Dave, then came in to watch a scary movie. I had it up loud 'cause I was upstairs cleaning. Didn't think anyone else would hear it," Kat shrugged.

"What movie?" Rod asked, amused.

"Species. Shit scares ya even when you're not in the room!" Kat laughed.

Nothing could be as scary as what had really happened last night. At least she could lie. Man, could she lie!

"I don't know how you can watch that stuff. Anyway, you shouldn't have been out so late. Not with that animal out there," Rod said.

"Yeah, I got it. I gotta get back to breakfast if you don't mind, though," Kat said, standing straight to emphasize that she wanted them to leave.

"Alright. Don't go scaring the neighbors again. Have a nice day, Kat," Alan nodded politely and headed back to the squad car.

"Later," Kat waved and closed the door.

Kat let out a huge sigh as the car pulled away. She turned around to look for Syr. She'd heard him only a few seconds ago in the living room when she'd said goodbye, but she couldn't see him.

"Syr'vra-nho?"

Syr deactivated the camouflage on his armor, revealing himself mere inches from Kat's face. Kat gasped and stepped back.

"Who are they?" Syr inquired.

"The police. They're the ones who are supposed to protect innocent citizens and such," Kat answered.

"You seem better suited for that," Syr clicked thoughtfully.

"Not so much, buddy. I'm into hunting, not dealing with what they deal with," Kat shook her head, entering the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Syr cocked his head a bit.

"I mean not all their work id the dangerous, fighting type. They have to put up with stupid stuff like just now. They have to listen to stupid complaints and settle simple disputes between people. Their job can be both dangerous and boring," Kat sighed.

"Your job?" Syr asked.

"I used to be a pilot. I flew across the world. Now I work part time fixing cars. The rest of my time's spent on learning to hunt better or on my writing and art," Kat opened the freezer and extracted two steaks.

Kat continued to answer questions for her new friend for the next few hours. While she cooked the steaks she found out through her own questions that Syr'vra-nho had learned her language back home. His Elders had taught him English to make his job on Earth easier. Since Weyland-Utani had raised that creature and stolen technology that didn't belong to them it caused some serious irritation for Syr and his people.

Syr'vra-nho explained as much as he could to Kat. He wasn't fluent in English, but judging by her reactions, she understood him well enough.

He ate the food she provided without question. He loved meat and this was exceptional. When he got the chance to eat good meat like what was before him, it was usually on a hunt. That meant no spices to make it better. The meat he got at meals was rather plain. He found it was usually best to cook for himself if he wanted something good. Syr was liking this odd ball ooman more and more.

When they finished eating and ran out of questions for one another Kat slung on her backpack and walked with Syr to the clearing. Patches of the ground and some bits of bark were torn up. Kat avoided the spots where acid had bore holes into the Earth. She grabbed her bow and handed the spare to the waiting yautja. He'd left his mask off for the time being, curious to see if the girl would say anything.

Kat handed Syr an arrow then loaded her own bow. She aimed at her favorite target, the rubber deer. She struck the red patch on the back end. A perfect shot. Syr clicked his mandibles in approval, raising his bow. His arrow landed dad in the red patch on the front. Direct heart shot...a perfect kill. Kat clapped and bowed.

"You are clearly superior," she smirked.

Syr's chest puffed up again in pride. He trilled and clicked. Kat laughed at his actions. His face looked like that of a child who'd received a gold star in school.

"Syr?" Kat handed him another arrow, "How old are you?"

Syr waited for her to fire before answering. He tried to figure out the best way to relay the information. His kind aged differently than hers. He held up his hands, raising nine clawed fingers. Kat looked at them, then his face. He closed his fist and raised two fingers. Kat nodded.

"Ninety-two. You're not _too_ much older than me. I'm twenty-six, just had my birthday two months ago," Kat watched him fire his arrow strait into the deer dummy's eye.

"You are young yet, for your race," Syr accepted another arrow.

"Yeah, but old enough to be a responsible adult," Kat switched to the round target.

"It is the same for me. I am a young adult. Still an adult..." Syr switched targets too.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what ever happened to getting out of here?" Kat set her bow down.

"I cannot leave until night falls. The oomans cannot see me," Syr replied.

"Right..."

Kat rooted around in her box of supplies that she kept in the clearing and found her box of tacks and a pack of Post-Its. She walked up to the targets and started to rearrange them. The deer was moved out of sight. The round one was moved as far back as she could get it and she centered it. Syr approached her trilling curiously.

"Let's have some fun, seeing as you'll be here for the day," Kat said, pinning the small papers to the target.

"A game?" Syr asked.

"Yeah. Do you like games?" Kat asked, worried.

Would a hunter like him be interested in a silly game? She didn't want him to think badly of her.

"Yes, what is the prize?" Syr raised an eyebrow.

Kat hadn't thought about a prize. She thought quickly and came up with something simple.

"How about...if you can hit all of these markers, without missing once, I'll cook you dinner instead of leaving you to fend for yourself," Kat walked back to the bows with him

Syr'vra-nho nodded in agreement. He loaded his bow and fired away. He hit all of the five papers, no problem. Kat watched him, marveling at his prowess and muscle. How could he pull the bow string back without wincing? Syr noticed her stare and trilled quietly.

"You've won yourself dinner. Congrats," Kat smiled.

"What else?" Syr asked.

"What else do you want?" Kat proceed to retrieve his arrows.

"Not me," Syr shook his head.

"You want _me_ to try for something?" Kat handed him the arrows.

Syr nodded, "Your prize, you get to have this."

Kat looked at the small object in his hand. It was the smaller mouth of the creature.

"Where did you..? I forgot about that!" Kat looked at him incredulously.

"We left it...I forgot," Syr said.

"Shouldn't you keep it? Like for proof that it's dead or something?" Kat picked up an arrow, unsure.

Syr clicked and nodded. He tucked the prize into his belt and held up a hand, motioning for Kat to wait. He went to the target and rearranged the papers. He returned to Kat's side with what she swore was a sarcastic grin.

"Can't make it easy, can you?" Kat sighed, "I thought last night was enough."

"You'll do it," Syr said matter-of-factly.

Kat did do it. She hit all the small targets, no problem. Kat stared as the last arrow hit its mark. She almost _never_ did that well, and she'd been at this for years!

"You see?" Syr's eyes were on the target as well.

He stared for a few seconds at the target then moved his eyes to the ooman. So strange, this little one. Nearly a foot and a half shorter than himself, muscles toned, but nothing too impressive. Her claws were rounded, yet longer than most of her species. She had no fangs, not like his, wore no armor, no jewels, no uniform or any clothing that would make her stand out from others of her species. All that considered, why did he feel the need to stay near?

This ooman was a hunter, yes. She was brave. She'd taken time to learn about his kind before ever meeting him. Kat had even taken him in, attending to his wounds, and given him an order with every intention of making him obey. She would very likely be prime material for a mate here on Earth. So, where was her mate? From what he'd gathered by talking to the female, she didn't live with anyone.

"Syr?" Kat pulled him from his thoughts.

"Your prize," Syr handed her the tongue.

"Thanks. Let's head back. I wanna check the news. See if they lifted the warning,'' Kat said, putting the bows away.

"Yes," Syr helped her.

Kat looked at the clock upon entering the house and saw that it was already six P.M. She watched the news with Syr by her side on the couch. The warning was still in place. Kat sighed, called her grandmother, changed the channel, and kicked back.

"It'll be dark in about two hours. I'll make you dinner...then you can go..." Kat felt a pang of pain in her chest as she spoke.

"_We_ can go," Syr said, not taking his eyes from the T.V.

"What?" Kat wasn't sure she'd heard right.

"You should come with me. The Elders would like to know an ooman hunter," Syr looked at her now.

"Look...I'm not...like you. Not as good...not kv'var-de...just-" Kat couldn't think of what to say, "Not worthy..."

Syr snorted, shaking his head. He stood up, pointing a claw at her.

"You killed kainde amedha! Worthy!" he said, his tone intense.

"Ok! Ok!" Kat held up her hands in defense.

"Come with me," Syr said in a softer tone.

"Will you bring me back here?" Kat asked.

Syr'vra-nho nodded, happy she'd agreed.

"Right then. I'll go on one condition," Kat said, standing.

"Con...dish...uhn?" that was a word Syr had not learned.

"Yeah. If you want me to go, you have to make me a promise," Kat looked up into his curious, golden eyes.

"What?"

"You have to promise to protect me. I'll be very out of place and won't know much about what I'm dealing with. That means you gotta make sure that nothing and no one harms me...and no leaving me alone with someone or something that I don't know or trust," Kat crossed her arms smiling.

"It is my promise. I will protect you," Syr said without hesitation.

"Good man. To the kitchen!"

Kat made them both pork chops and salads. Syr watched her, listening when she explained things to him. They ate in silence, each in their own worlds of thought. Kat could hardly contain her nervousness and excitement.

When dinner was done Kat wrote a letter to her sister and stuck it in the mailbox. She locked the front door, turned of the lights, and grabbed her back pack. Syr stood in the doorway, waiting.

"Lead the way."


	3. The Ship

Chapter3: The Ship

The walk to the ship was uneventful. Syr'vra-nho had hidden the ship only about an mile from where Kat lived. It was deep in the forest hidden by the dense foliage of maple trees and pines. It wasn't an enormous craft, but Kat knew that her house would fit in it at least four times. Syr touched a button on the device attached to his wrist and a hatch opened, lowering a ramp to the ground.

Syr took Kat's hand and led her forward when her legs stopped working. Everything was too crazy to believe. She wanted to explore the ship, but she suddenly felt a pang of fear in her stomach.

"What is wrong?" Syr asked, his English a little choppy.

"Nothing," Kat answered held his hand tighter.

Syr squeezed her hand a little. He led her down a dark hallway to the control center of the ship. Kat sat in the copilot chair and watched him go to work. He pressed a few buttons, hit a few switches, and sat to take the controls. Kat smiled as she noticed that the controls weren't that different from an airplane's.

Kat heard the hatch close and the engines fire up. The ship rumbled beneath her and left the ground. Syr's eyes were trained carefully on the controls and the window. The ship's lights made it possible to see the trees outside. Kat held her breath as the trees slowly fell from sight.

"Au revoir," Kat whispered.

Syr flicked his gaze to Kat for a split second. She was grinning from ear to ear on the edge of her seat. Syr chuckled and readied to leave Earth's atmosphere. Kat felt the ship lurch lightly and pick up speed. Within seconds the trees were replaced by stars. Kat's eyes widened as she tied to take in her new surroundings. She stood up to look out of the window.

"Wicked...How often do you do this?" Kat tore her eyes away from the window to look at Syr's amused face.

"Enough..." Syr said, clicking in amusement.

"Mind if I explore the ship?" Kat asked.

"Do not get lost," Syr'vra-nho nodded.

He flicked a few more switches, turning on the lights in the rest of the ship.

Kat squealed quietly and ran out of the control room. She made her way through the ship slowly, memorizing each room. The rooms were generally pretty big, which made sense. Yautjas were big. Bigger than humans at least. Kat explored what she guessed was a weight or training room with great interest. She examined the strange objects and wondered how they worked.

Shorty after leaving the training room, she found what she knew was Syr'vra-nho's bedroom. It had a desk, a bed, and shelves. On the shelves Kat saw a mixture of skulls, weapons, tools, and what looked like medicines. Kat decided it was best not to invade his privacy. She backed out of the room and moved on.

After about a half hour Syr'vra-nho began to wonder where Kat had gone. He didn't hear her anymore which must have meant that she was somewhere near the living quarters. He put the ship on autopilot and headed out the door to find the wandering ooman. The further into the ship he got, the more worried he became. He searched each room thoroughly but couldn't find Kat anywhere. He searched is room, looking under his bead and even in his closet.

"Ka-aaht?" he called into the hallway.

Syr's heart nearly stopped when he heard a noise coming from just down the hall. The cleansing room, that's where she was. Syr approached the door slowly. Oomans didn't like being seen naked. He knocked on the metal door and waited for a response. When none came he knocked harder. Still no answer. Syr touched the sensor pad on the wall to open the door. He walked into the room trilling. Kat wasn't there. The floor was wet, but there were no footprints leading out. She had used a stall closer to the back of the room. Syr looked around the semi-dim room. If she hadn't left the room, where was she?

"SYR!" Kat yelled, jumping down from her hiding place on the lockers.

Syr'vra-nho roared in surprise, turning to face his assailant, only to fall on his butt in the process. He'd forgotten about the water on the floor. Kat watched the hunter fall and lost it. She landed on her feet, not that it mattered when he laughter brought her to her to the floor anyway.

"C'jit!" Syr growled, sitting up.

"OOOH! Y-y-your _face_!" Kat guffawed.

Syr quickly stood, not wanting to be seen in such an undignified position by anyone. Not her..._especially_ not her. Kat meanwhile fell onto her side, clutching her stomach and not caring about her wet pant leg. Syr glared down at her, growling.

"Not funny!" he snarled.

"Hilarious!" Kat said through her laughter, "Your face was priceless! Oh...my _god_!"

Kat continued to laugh uncontrollably. Tears started in her eyes, blinding her from the clawed hand that quickly snatched her from the ground. Even suspended in the air by her shirt Kat laughed.

"I-I-" Kat choked, "I'm sorry...Syr...Really...I am."

"Sorry?" Syr clicked as a stream of tears started on either side of her face.

"Yeah...you probably don't need to be scared. Not considering recent events. Good thing you're unarmed, though," Kat sighed.

"Yes. You are lucky," Syr nodded, setting Kat back down.

"Understatement of the year," Kat wiped her left cheek.

Syr took it upon himself to wipe the tears from her right cheek. He looked at her for a few moments with a twinge of concern on his face.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, all traces of anger gone.

"Mm? No. I just laughed too much. Your face really was priceless," Kat started to chuckle.

"You are strange," Syr shook his head.

"So I've been told. How long do we have until we get to your home?" Kat asked.

"Three days. The Clan Ship isn't too far," Syr answered.

"You contacted them, then? Huh...three days. That's a long time on a ship for just you and me. I suppose I'll have to occupy myself with scaring you until we get there," Kat walked past him and exited the room.

Syr'vra-nho followed her quickly, not daring to lose sight of her again. Kat smirked at him over her shoulder.

"Find a different way to stay busy," Syr said.

"Why? Scared?" Kat teased gently.

"Mo. I fear for your safety. That is why I was searching for you," Syr fell into step beside Kat, "I may have harmed you!"

"That's why you got mad? You were worried?" Kat stopped.

"Yes," Syr nodded, "You did not respond. I thought you may have gotten hurt. Then you snuck up on me..."

Kat looked up at the yautja. True to his word there was unmistakable concern in his eyes. Kat wasn't sure how to react. She didn't want to do something that would offend or confuse him. If only she knew more about his culture.

"I'm sorry. No more sneak attacks," Kat said.

She took his hand and squeezed lightly. He seemed to understand the gesture and squeezed back.

"Good," he smiled a little.

The pair moved about the ship slowly. Kat asked questions about pretty much everything and Syr answered them all. He felt very proud having someone so interested in his life. He also felt a twinge of guilt. Though he'd asked many questions about _her_ world he hadn't asked much about her personal world. Her home. Kat wanted to know everything about him it seemed. What he did for fun or to relax. She wanted to know if he liked to read. If he liked music. She even wanted to know about his favorite foods.

"What are those skulls in your room?" Kat asked as they passed the door.

"Trophies. Prizes I have won on the hunt," Syr entered his quarters, motioning for Kat to follow.

"Cool. This all of them?"

"Mo. I have many more on the Clan Ship. I keep some of the small ones on this ship," Syr watched Kat's fingers graze the jaw of a skull.

"Impressive. Judging by that and your armor I'd guess that you're one helluva warrior. You must be respected, even for one still so young," Kat said.

She didn't know much, but she knew well enough that Syr must have been an exceptional hunter. Especially for his age. Why else would his clan send him alone to take care of the creature?

Kat's eyes moved away from the trophies and found a slightly puffed up Syr'vra-nho. She fought back a giggle as he clicked and trilled proudly.

"I am not a youngblood anymore...but I am still considered young. My achievements are beyond most of my age," Syr said loftily.

"Well, you certainly got my respect!" Kat smiled, happy to fuel his pride.

"And you mine," Syr put a hand on her shoulder in a comraderic gesture.

"Thanks," Kat tried to return the gesture, but had to settle for reaching his upper arm.

Syr'vra-nho released her shoulder and turned to his trophies. Kat listened as he told her the stories behind each one. He also told her about the few weapons and how they had been used to gain his trophies.

Before long Kat could feel hunger creeping up n her. She tried to ignore it, wanting Syr to tell her more about everything. Soon enough though, her stomach betrayed her and growled loudly. Syr stopped mid sentence and looked at her.

"We should eat," he said.

"Heh...Has it already been that long?" Kat blushed a little.

Syr left Kat in his room and returned ten minutes later with two metal trays of food. There was a meat that looked like steak, something resembling cooked spinach, and what looked like chopped up yellow potato. It smelled wonderful and it tasted even better than it smelled.

"Did you make this?" Kat asked, setting down her empty tray.

Syr nodded feeling his chest tingle with delight. This ooman was going to give him a swelled head. Not that he minded.

"You're awesome!" Kat laughed.

Kat looked into Syr's dark gold eyes and sighed. There was only a handful of people in the world who could compare to him. She'd known him for a day but he'd quickly gained her respect. He was an amazing hunter, a great cook, and he had one hell of a sense of humor for a yautja. That, and he was insanely cute.

"So, did you tell your family that you're bringing me?" Kat asked when he finished eating.

"Yes. The Elders have granted me permission to bring you with me. They look forward to meeting you. You are the only ooman live to have killed a kainde amedha," Syr told her.

There was something strange about the way he said "alive." He'd put emphasis on the word.

"There were others?" Kat asked.

"Yes. A small number. The first was even marked as one of us. Kv'var-de," Syr pointed to what looked like a curved T burned into an old mask.

"What happened to them?" Kat's heart fluttered.

"They were killed by other oomans," Syr said with venom in his voice.

"Why?"

"That comp...any..."

"Weyland-Utani?"

"Yes. They killed of the oomans that knew too much."

Kat could feel her blood boiling. It was stuff like _that_ that made her regret being a human. To be the same species as such monsters was insulting.

"They have no respect! None at all for their own kind! The real monsters aren't the ones who look scary. It's the ones that look like you that you have to worry about! Feh! Makes me hate my own race!" Kat growled, "Lucky there are exceptions..."

"Who?" Syr asked.

"There are good people...not enough for my taste...but some. Mt sister is an example. She was a cop. Now she's a damn fine detective.," Kat's temper instantly cooled.

"You respect her," Syr clicked.

"Yeah. More than most people. More than myself even."

"You deserve your own respect," Syr said with conviction.

"Maybe," Kat smirked.

Syr shook his head and removed the trays from the room. When he returned Kat was on his bed playing with her phone. She had one of his old wrist cuffs in her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm trying to download your language onto my phone. Maybe I could make it into a translator. I'm sure not everyone on the Clan Ship speaks English," Kat tried to find a way to hook her phone up to the cuff.

"Let me help," Syr sat beside her.

For the next few hours Kat sat with the hunter and tinkered. They figured out how to connect the phone to the wrist cuff, but a problem arose when the programming clashed. Kat refused to give up even when Syr finally shed his armor and went to sleep. Kat sat at his desk all night, checking on her friend every now and then.

"I've got it...and you're asleep..." Kat sighed, marveling at her accomplishment.

She stood up, stretched, yawned, and set her phone on the desk. How she'd done it she didn't know, but she'd somehow gotten the technology to comply. There was only one more problem now. Where was she supposed to sleep? She'd seen another couple rooms with beds, but she didn't want to leave his side. Maybe that was childish.

Kat walked silently to Syr's bad and sat carefully. She didn't wake him. It crossed her mind that she should change his bandages.

"Syr?" Kat mumbled timidly.

Syr trilled a little in his sleep, but didn't stir. It was just going to have to wait. Kat sighed and reached out a hand to his forehead. She felt the rough yet soft skin there. His skin was sort of reptilian only without the scales. Kat smiled and ran her fingers across his brow lightly. She felt the pines there and followed them to his hair. Kat watched his face and saw no change. She gently tugged on of the strange tendril strands.

Syr trilled lightly for a moment and then began to make another sound. Kat almost squealed in delight. He was purring! Like a_ cat_! Kat decided to continue her quiet assault on the hunter. She had to hear him purr some more.

"You look a little tense," Kat smiled.

She carefully positioned herself beside Syr, leaning into his side with his arm resting in her lap. Kat slid her hands onto his shoulders slowly, feeling out his muscles. His body was bigger than hers but his muscle composition was pretty similar.

Kat gently began to knead his muscles, feeling each relax as she did so. Syr's purrs returned full force, tickling Kat's fingers. His purrs were deep and rumbling. Kat guessed he sounded like a lion might. She smiled at this thought and worked her hands over his broad shoulders. She continued her ministrations on his arms and eventually his hands. Syr slept through it all until she reached his chest.

"Sorry," Kat whispered.

Syr looked up at her still purring as loudly as before. He reached out for Kat's hands which she had quickly pulled away. He replaced them on his chest and clicked quietly over his purrs.

"It feels good," he said.

"Oh..." Kat could feel her face heat up.

She silently began to massage the muscles on the yautja's chest. His purring got louder and his eyes closed as he melted into her touch.

"You're just like a cat!" Kat laughed aloud.

Syr made a huffing noise but didn't comment. Kat worked her way over his stomach, loving the feeling of his skin beneath her fingers. She stopped when she reached his hips. Syr's purrs broke for a moment and he opened his eyes to look at her questioningly.

"You want me to get your legs?" Kat half choked out.

"T-isak'tse..." Syr nodded

This was a strange experience for Kat to say the very least. Giving a seven foot tall alien a massage. Going to meet his family somewhere in space. The strangest part about it was that she didn't feel weird about any of it. She was excited to meet the clan. Kat always loved to make a friend feel good. Perhaps the only thing that would dampen her mood would be if she found out that he had a mate...or more.

Kat has somehow allowed herself to claim him. She'd "claimed" others, sure. She'd claimed them as siblings, friends, family at random. What was _his_ title then? Kat didn't dare think on it any more until she knew more about him.

Syr'vra-nho on the other hand hadn't a worry in the galaxy. There were definitely perks to having this ooman female around. She was practically the polar opposite of yautja females. No female ever took the time to care for a male's body. They mated, had their offspring, mated again and so on.

In the rare case of a life mating the female might be more calm and tame, but it was still a tricky task to bed one. Females could be very violent, even in mating. It wasn't at all unusual for a male to come away from his bed a little battered. Males asked permission for what they wanted and had to prove themselves worthy of receiving it. That was just how things worked with his kind. Kat's kind must have been very different.

Kat had approached him without his asking. She'd offered her care, even when he didn't _need_ it. Kat was there, on his bed, relaxing his body. She was giving him a gentle pleasure that he'd never known. Se was _so_ going to have to stick around.


	4. A Strange Concept

Chapter 4: A Strange Concept

At some point in the night Kat had fallen asleep in Syr'vra-nho's arms. After having him turn over for a back massage he'd practically turned into the animal he sounded so much like. Kat had been surprised when he'd turned over and pulled her to him, nuzzling her hair. He'd worked his mandibles gently over her scalp, purring and trilling as his claws scraped feather light over her neck and back. If Kat had had the ability to purr she certainly would have.

When Kat woke up she was still in his arms. In the dark of the room she couldn't see much. She could feel the big male's arm under her ribs. Judging by his breathing she could tell his chest was to her back. Kat grinned and cursed herself for not being able to text her sister right then.

"Good morning. I'm spooning with an alien, how are you?" it would say.

Kat laughed aloud at the thought. Her sister would have laughed, too.

"You are awake?" Syr's voice came from behind her head.

Kat turned onto her back and peered up into his eyes. Even in the dark they were beautiful. Gold against the gray shadows and red against that gold. Could his eyes be any more captivating?

"That I am," Kat smiled softly.

"How did you sleep?" Syr asked, his claws scraping her shoulder lightly.

"Better than I have in a really long time," Kat shivered.

It was true. The sense of comfort and security had allowed Kat to sleep deeply for the first time in two years. Sleep problems had ended her days as a pilot.

"Good," Syr lowered his head so it was closer to Kat's.

"Did _you_ sleep well?" Kat nuzzled his neck.

"Y...Yes..." Syr began to purr.

"Hmm, good. You're comfy!" Kat hummed into his chest.

"Com-fee?" Syr said, confused.

"Comfortable. Cozy," Kat clarified.

Syr's chest swelled happily. He pulled Kat closer to him until she was flush against his body. Kat could hear his heartbeat through his chest. It was strong and a little fast.

"You are cozy as well," Syr purred.

"Yay!" Kat squeaked.

Syr jumped a little at the sound. Oomans made such odd noises. Kat snuggled closer to the hunter and sighed contentedly.

"So...we're defiantly friends, right?" Kat asked.

"Yes. We are friends," Syr purred more loudly now.

"Does that mean I've officially got cuddle rights?" Kat pulled away from him and looked up into his face.

"Mmm," Syr's purrs faltered, "Yes. And for me as well."

"Awesome! That totally works for me!" Kat cuddled him again.

Syr'vra-nho kept on purring happily. He ran his claws over Kat's back slowly. Kat could feel herself falling back to sleep. She didn't care, though. If they stayed like that forever it would be perfectly fine.

They didn't actually stay like that forever. Eventually, both hunters found themselves hungry. Syr took care of cooking while Kat fiddled with her phone. Between the two they managed to make a good enough translator. Kat would speak English and the yautja language would show up on screen. Then, when Syr spoke his language English words would appear on the screen. Over the meal Kat was even able to use the translator while typing.

"So, what can I expect when we get to your Clan Ship?" Kat asked, handing over the empty tray.

"You'll be asked many questions, to start. They will want us both to go to the medic. Even though you were not harmed they will want to be sure. Then I will show you around the ship before taking you to my quarters. You will be by my side the entire time," Syr'vra-nho answered.

"Good. Will I meet some of your family?" Kat followed him to the kitchen.

"You will meet my brother and sister. I have five offspring you may meet as well. My parents have passed," Syr told her.

"Hm," Kat couldn't keep her mind form going places she didn't want it to.

"Do you have offspring?" Syr asked.

"No. I have a nephew, though," Kat sighed.

"Strange for one your age, is it not?" Syr raised a brow.

"Yeah. Not all too uncommon," Kat shrugged, "I just never found the one for me."

"One what?" Syr was confused.

"I believe you call it a life mate. We call it a spouse. Husband or wife. Once a human is married to one person they're supposed to stay that way for life, being with no other. The unions are usually based on love, trust...stuff like that," Kat explained.

"Lo...ovve..."Syr attempted the new word.

"An intense emotion of deep feelings or affection for another person. Something like that."

"I understand. You have not found this?" Syr found it hard to believe.

"Not yet. Guess I'm a little too different for most men. Their loss. I'm awesome!" Kat laughed.

"Yes, their loss," Syr agreed, "None I have seen are worthy of you."

Kat's face burned with a blush, "Heh."

Did he always have to be so direct?

"It is true."

"Anyways, how about you? You gotta mate?" Kat looked away, willing her face to return to its normal color.

"Mo. I have bedded four females but I do not have a mate," Syr admitted

"There a reason why?" Kat asked.

She was smirking now. The way he switched back and forth between English and his own language was amusing.

"I wasn't sure until now..." Syr leaned against the wall, "I am young yet...But, like you I feel like there are differences between my kind and I. I mated as any male should..."

"But?" Kat stood close in front of him.

"I never wanted to just mate and have many offspring as my fathers did. I wanted just one mate. I wanted something with more meaning...Until now I did not understand what I wanted. Your word-love...I believe that is what I sought," Syr sighed.

Kat could tell he'd had trouble putting all those words together in English. She felt strangely proud of him despite the choppy wording and sometimes odd pronunciations.

"You'll find it, then," Kat smiled warmly up at him.

"How is it you are sure?" Syr looked at Kat with a mix of sadness and hope in his eyes.

"Love's funny like that. It'll find you. There's a woman out there somewhere for you," Kat said confidently.

"And you will find your male," Syr stood strait now.

"I hope so," Kat breathed.

"Be as sure of yourself as you are of me. You will have mo trouble," Syr chucked Kat gently under the chin.

"That might actually be part of the problem. Males on Earth do enjoy confidence, but too much drives them off. They always gotta be the dominant. Think that they're the king and the woman should be the humble servant. I prefer a more balanced relationship," Kat shrugged.

"Your males are strange. They could _never_ treat a yautja female that way. They would be beaten to death if they tried to make a female their servant!" Syr's eyebrows were high on his forehead.

"Sounds fun.." Kat said.

"It is the female who should be worshiped. She is the bearer of sucklings. Giver of life! A male should feel privileged once he has earned the honor to bed a female, even if _only_ to breed!" Syr snarled, thinking of insolent ooman males.

"You're quite the feminist, aren't you?" Kat chuckled.

Syr'vra-nho stared down at her confusedly. He looked as if he was trying to decide if he'd been insulted or not. Kat put a calming hand on his chest. Syr began to purr instantly.

"It's a good thing. You're the first guy I've met in a long time with any real respect for a woman. It's refreshing," Kat laughed, "The concept of respect for women was starting to feel foreign. Funny it should come from someone foreign."

"I think you are the foreign one here," Syr said, cutting off his purrs.

"Yeah, technically, I am!" Kat grinned.

The human female and the yautja male made their way from the kitchen and back to the control room. Syr coaxed Kat into flying the ship for a while, praising her when she returned the controls back to him. Kat chalked it up to her past as a pilot.

Before long Kat was bored again. She trotted around the ship for a while taking everything in with the same amount of interest as she had the day before. When she stumbled upon the male's version of a first aid kit she nearly smacked herself across the face.

"Syr'vra-nho!" Kat cried, bursting into his room.

Syr had been at his desk, playing with Kat's phone when she ran in. He quickly dropped the device upon hearing his name, fearing he'd upset her by touching it without her permission. Syr stood up trying not to look guilty.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your bandages. We gotta change 'em," Kat huffed.

Why the hell had she run all the way?

"Ah. I can do it," Syr reached for the bandages in Kat's hands.

"I don't think so. Sit down!" Kat ordered.

There was no way he could do each arm one handed. His stomach, maybe, but Kat couldn't see good results on that either. Syr sat down as he was told and silently allowed Kat to remove his old bandages. After a quick look over and applying some medicine, Kat wrapped each wound carefully.

"There. Now was it really so bad to let me help you?" Kat sighed, throwing out the old bindings.

"Mo. You...did not_ have_ to..."Syr clicked.

"I _want_ to help you, Syr. I owe you my life after all!" Kat starred down at him.

"I do not owe you any less. As I recall, _you_ saved _me_ even after the battle," Syr pointed at her.

"Yeah, but if you hadn't saved me I couldn't have done that!" Kat smiled.

"You are impossible!" Syr snorted, smirking.

"Not impossible. Just difficult. Are _you_ up to the challenge?" Kat raised a mischievous eyebrow and grinned like the devil.

"I am!" Syr nodded, standing strait and tall with his hands on his hips.

"Alright then! We have a taker," Kat laughed.

"Hm?" Syr was confused again.

"Uh...You've accepted the challenge of dealing with me. But are you _sure_ you can handle it? I can be a _very _free spirit. I get wild...sometimes," Kat almost bit back her last sentence.

"It sounds like fun to me," Syr nodded, puffing out his chest.

"If you say so...but just how do you plan to calm me when things get crazy? When no one else can reign me in, how will _you_?"

Syr thought for a moment. There was one thing that came naturally to him. It was natural for all males of his kind when there was a "crazy" situation with a female.

Syr pulled Kat to his chest and purred deeply. He ran his claws softly over her back. Kat fell into him immediately, not that there was much falling to do. Her face was pressed against his chest comfortably. Syr purred a little louder a she melted against him. He clawed his way up to her hairline, running his fingers through the tied tresses for a few seconds before snatching his hand away.

"What?" Kat was shaken from her daze by the sudden movement.

"I am sorry," Syr said, trilling softly.

"For what? That was nice," Kat was the confused one now.

"I didn't mean to touch you hair," Syr's eyes were downcast.

"Huh? But I love having my hair touched! If you wanna calm me, there's hardly a better way!"

Syr's eyes grew wide, "Calm you? It does not have the same affect on you as me?"

"Which would be?"

"Yautja hair...is very sensitive...When it is touched...we usually do that in a time of mating..." Syr almost choked on his words.

He couldn't remember being so embarrassed in front of a female before. Not even over speaking of his mating practices. Why was his face so hot when he explained this to the ooman female then?

"OH! I understand," Kat laughed.

"'Yes..." Syr sighed.

"Human hair can be like that, too. Thing is I have to be in the right _mood. _There are other spots like that on our bodies, but we can usually control when touches there arouse us. You don't get much choice in that with your hair, do you?" Kat asked.

"Not usually," Syr admitted.

"Well feel free to touch my hair. Just don't pull it or you'll get punched," Kat warned.

Syr chuckled and reached to pull her close again. Kat put a staying hand up. She reached to the back of her head and pulled the hair tie out. She shook her chocolate locks so that they fell across her back. She'd only recently trimmed her hair so that it reached just past her shoulder blades. She flipped some hair over her shoulder and held it up for Syr to feel.

"Pyode," Syr'vra-nho said, touching the bit of hair she'd pulled forward.

"I know. I love it!" Kat flipped her hair back over her shoulder and hugged Syr, "Purr again?"

Syr happily obliged and purred loudly for her. He took handfuls of hair in his hands, running his claws through it like a comb. Kat felt like purring as his claws made their way over her scalp. She let herself relax fully in his arms, hardly noticing when he sat on the bed with her in his lap.

"Syr...You're going to put me to sleep..." Kat mumbled.

She didn't think he'd hear her over his purrs, but he stopped stroking her hair and gripped her shoulders lightly. He lifted her away from him slowly and set her on the bed. Kat flopped on her back and looked at him over her breasts. Syr stared back at her, still purring.

"You mean to put me to sleep," Kat reasoned.

"I could sleep myself," Syr lied next to her and pulled her close.

"No...fair..." Kat moaned, letting him drag and adjust her.

Syr made them both comfortable. He rested Kat's head on his arm while laying on his back. Normally, he'd never have moved a female around like so. If she were one of his own kind, he'd very likely be on the ground in tatters for jostling a female without so much as asking. As the thought ran through his mind, guilt registered. He sat up quickly, dumping Kat rather unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Syr?"

"I am sorry!" I should have asked for your permission first!" Syr bowed his head, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"It's fine! You didn't ask to cuddle me last night. You kinda just...did," Kat said exactly the wrong words.

"I am twice as ashamed!" Syr started to stand up.

Kat panicked in an instant. She sat up and threw her hand out to catch him. As fate would have it, her troubles wouldn't end with Syr'vra-nho feeling ashamed. No, her hand just had to connect with-his hair. Before Kat could stop herself she pulled him swiftly to the bed beside her and swung a leg over his waist. She didn't release his hair until his body went limp.

"Chill," Kat crooned, moving around to straddle his hips.

"B-but.." Syr tried to speak but failed.

"I'm not mad. Relax. You don't have to ask if you want me near you! Didn't we discuss cuddle rights earlier?" Kat thumped him on the forehead.

"Very well," Syr smiled a little.

"Sorry 'bout pullin' your hair," Kat rolled off of him.

"Do not worry. It did not hurt," Syr pulled Kat to him once more.

Kat rested her head on his massive chest and wrapped an arm around his stomach carefully. She snuggled into his side feeling very content. Her heart was beating faster than normal. His scent was unlike anything she'd ever known before. It excited her and calmed her at the same time. What was going on with her?

"Good lord...I'm falling for an alien..." Kat thought.

Syr purred Kat right to sleep. He played with her hair until his hand went numb. He dropped his hand and settled for pulling Kat higher on his chest and running his mandibles through her hair.

It smelled amazing. She'd used his soaps but with her natural scent her hair was heavenly. Kat sighed in her sleep and buried her face in his neck. Syr's purrs faltered. He drew his mandibles out of her hair and ran his hands over her back. So strange was this small ooman. So strange.

"Perhaps you were right..." thought Syr before drifting off.


	5. Two Days To bond

Chapter 5: Two Days To Bond

Kat woke the next morning facing one of her life's scariest problems; boredom. Syr was sound asleep beside her. She'd been able to get out of bed and even leave the room without him waking up. Kat sighed and toyed with her phone, thanking all that was good in her life that it had games on it.

Unfortunately, the games got boring. To follow, her music and pictures got boring as well. Kat dropped the phone on the desk and sat bedside her sleeping friend. She tapped his mandibles gently. The tusks made tapping sounds as they clicked together. Syr merely trilled quietly and turned his head. That just wasn't going to cut it. Kat was bored.

"Hmph. Teach you to sleep while I'm awake!" Kat growled lowly.

Kat crawled onto the shelf that was next to the bed. It was about a foot above Syr's head so Kat could look down at him with enough room to dodge and half sleepy attacks. She reached a hand down to tough the sleeping yautja's head. She squeezed lightly and broke into a deep growl.

"Syrrrr'vra-nhooooo!" Kat roared.

Syr's eyes shot open so fast Kat was sure he'd have a headache. He flew from the bed and had a blade in his hand before Kat could blink. She sat up on the shelf laughing hysterically. Syr blinked a few times before reality hit him. He roared in a mixture of anger and exasperation.

"KAHT!" he yelled, throwing the knife to the floor.

Kat stopped laughing and tried to look innocent. She stepped down slowly from the shelf, keeping perfect eye contact with the seething male. Syr crossed his arms and glared down at her, his hanger beginning to fade.

"What? I just wanted to wake you up...I was lonely..." Kat purred, slinking over to Syr.

As an added bonus, Kat was doing her best to put on a puppy dog pout. Syr was having no luck keeping his face straight for two reasons. One; If your female wanted you awake, you were awake. Two; Her face was heartbreaking.

"You could have woken me a different way," Syr snapped.

"I'm sorry..." Kay sighed, bowing her head dramatically.

Syr felt his chest go icy. _Now_ he'd done it! He'd gone and upset her over something trivial. Syr reached for Kat, already surprised him by rushing forward into his arms. She put her chin to his chest and looked up at him with glee in her eyes. Syr lowered his head to get a better look at her. Her cheeks were pink, which he vaguely remembered was a sign of ooman sickness.

"Are you ill, Kaht?" he asked, touching her cheek.

"No," Kat blinked.

"Your face is flushed," Syr bent down a little to see her better.

"That's because I've been laughing so hard," Kat giggled.

"Oomans," Syr rolled his eyes.

The better part of that day was spent lazily. Kat sat in the control room on Syr's lap for nearly an hour inspecting him. He took her curious explanation of his body rather well for a seasoned warrior. He allowed her to crawl around him in the chair to look him over. She made sure to steer clear of his man parts and hair, but everything else was fair game.

The parts of him she spent the most time on were his hands. Kat had a thing for hands, and his were wonderful.

She played with his claws for a long while, comparing them to her own. Syr found this amusing. To have a female so interested in his body was a great treat for him. He, in turn, was was suddenly very interested in her anatomy.

The same basic rules applied when he began looking her over. Avoid the female bits, everything else was due for a thorough inspection. The thing Syr'vra-nho found the most interesting was her mouth. She had no fangs, at least none that seemed terribly sharp. Her tongue was pink, flat, and rounded at the end. This was funny to Syr. His tongue was forked and a dark almost purple color.

When Kat stuck her tongue out at him, noticing his fascination, he'd done the same in return, earning a laugh. The two were making a habit of laughter. Sometimes neither even knew what was funny, just that they were happy.

All through the day they hardly spent a moment apart. Syr kept Kat either at his side or in his lap. Kat couldn't have been happier. She was without a doubt a seriously affectionate creature, thus, Syr's attention was doing wonders for her. All the stress of Earth and the events there seemed to fade into a memory.

In one of the few moments Kat found herself alone she was in the cargo bay, jumping over crates and various other objects. She even managed to figure out how to climb to the second level walkway without the use of the stairs. The bay quickly became Kat's playground.

While Syr'vra-nho showered Kat played. She couldn't bring herself to feel childish. It had been a long time since she'd last felt so happy and content. Boredom and depression had ruined her dream career and turned her into a hunter. Now she was with another hunter on an adventure in space. Comic books had _nothing_ on this!

Kat sighed contentedly as she hung upside down from a bar on the underside of the walkway. She was hidden from view by the stairs. When Syr walked in he wouldn't see her. She could easily sneak up on him.

"Kaht?" Syr called, entering the room.

Kat shook her head. He always pronounced her name like that, but she loved it. Syr glanced around the room, seeing no one. He turned to go. Kat acted swiftly. She tapped her foot on the walkway, getting Syr's attention.

"Kaht?" Syr started up the steps.

Kat remained silent as she sat up, watching Syr's every move from below. Just as he passed her Kat swung up over the railing. She landed with a loud thud behind the yautja.

"HEYA!"

Syr, turning to face her, roared and once again fell. Kat laughed and quickly backed away. Syr roared again when he realized he'd been tricked. He stood quickly and advanced on Kat, growling menacingly.

"You are trying to kill me!" he barked.

"No! Never!" Kat laughed as she was lifted off the ground by her collar.

"Ki'cte!" Syr growled.

"Syr..." Kat's laughter was immediately over.

That was another word the journal had taught her. "Enough" used in a serious and angry manner. Kat felt like a child now, being yelled at for something bad.

"Ki'dte..." Syr's tone was softer this time.

He hadn't meant to sound so serious. He was trying to use words she knew, which didn't leave him a whole lot of room for proper translation.

"I'm sorry, Syr'vra-nho," Kat apologized, "I'll leave you alone."

"Mo..." Syr huffed, setting Kat down, "Mo..."

"I didn't mean to make you mad.," Kat groaned.

"I am not mad...but you must stop surprising me! I can hurt you!" Syr pulled her to him for the thousandth time that day.

"That's what makes it fun!" Kat allowed herself to chuckle.

Syr just shook his head and purred gently. He sighed deeply, knowing that her antics would not die unless he was serious about stopping them. The thing was, he didn't really want them to stop. It was annoying being caught off guard so often, but maybe he could use that as a sort of training.

"I think you need something to occupy your time. Where is your bag?" Syr asked.

"Dunno. You're good enough to occupy my time, Syr. There's just one problem," Kat sighed, looking up at the golden eyes of her friend.

"What?" Syr asked.

"You're too tall!" Kat whined.

Syr laughed loudly. That explained why she'd gotten up on her tip toes so often. More than once Syr would look to his side to see Kat standing as tall as she could.

"Perhaps you are too short," Syr snickered.

"I'll have you know that I'm relatively tall for my kind!" Kat mocked an offended tone.

"Then allow me to help," Syr said, bending down.

He hooked his arms behind Kat's thighs and lifted her off the ground. He settled her against his chest so that she was eye level with him. Kat put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She peered over his shoulder at the suddenly distant floor.

"Drop me and you're dead," Kat warned.

"Never," Syr clicked.

Kat smiled and leaned into him. She touched her forehead to his and looked into the golden orbs that were his eyes. Syr gazed back at her. He purred loudly as he opened his mandibles. His tusks held Kat's face in place. It didn't hurt, but Kat felt herself blush. Thy couldn't get much closer.

"Syr?" Kat breathed.

"Yes?" Syr's eyes were closed.

"I...don't remember...what I was going to say," Kat laughed softly.

She closed her eyes as well. She'd lied. She knew exactly what she wanted to say.

The rest of the day was quiet. Kat located her backpack in the control room and started to sketch. Syr proved to be extremely patient when he became the subject of her drawings. He held still, moving when Kat asked him to. After a few tries Kat had a colored sketch of him that she was quite proud of. She showed Syr tentatively, fearing the worst.

Syr's eyes took in the sketch with surprise. It was good. Rough, but good. He smiled at Kat to show his approval and received a hug in thanks. Kat drew him over and over until they went to bed.

The next day would be the last day of travel. Kat could feel excitement burning away in her chest. Her nerves were alive and buzzing with anticipation. Syr seemed pretty nervous, too. Kat had woken up alone and found him pacing in the control room.

"Syr'vra-nho, calm down," Kat groaned for the tenth time.

"I am trying!" Syr cried.

Now in the kitchen, he was pacing again while waiting for the food to cook. Kat was perched on a counter, watching her distressed friend. Every so often he would grumble something about customs or "What if?" Kat gnawed on a chocolate bar as she followed his steps and rantings.

"Syr..." Kat broke off some chocolate for him.

"Pauk..." Syr swore, not noticing her offer.

"_Syr_," Kat said more loudly.

Syr paced past her, still grumbling. As he was about to pass her again Kat snatched a handful of his locks and yanked him backwards against herself. Syr stopped ranting and held stock still. His breath became ragged. Kat leaned over his shoulder to look into his eyes. She didn't relinquish her grip on his hair.

"Syr! Calm down! Everything' going to be _fine_!" she growled.

"Syr shuddered, "Yesss...I am calm."

"Good, now turn and face me," Kat released him.

Syr did as he was told without hesitation. Kat held the piece of chocolate up to him. He took it, looked at her, and trilled questioningly.

"Eat it. It's good. It's great for calming the nerves," Kat bit a piece of the bar to show him.

Syr eyed the candy for a moment before popping it in his mouth. His eyes widened when the sweet confection melted on his tongue. True to Kat's word, he felt better than before. Syr licked the last of the chocolate from the roof of his mouth with a satisfied smile.

"What is that?" Syr asked, pointing to what remained of the bar.

"Chocolate. It's candy...not meant to fill you. Just a small treat.," Kat unwrapped the rest of the chocolate, "Want more?"

"Mm," Syr nodded.

Kat stuck the chocolate between her teeth and grinned, "Come 'n' geddit!"

Syr raised a brow at her. She had such a playful way about her. One minute she'd give him a command as she just had, then the next she's be back to playing. Syr adored this trait.

Kat leaned forward on the counter. Syr bent his head down and brought his face to hers. He bit the chocolate carefully so as not to bite her. Kat snickered and swallowed her half of the treat.

"Thank you," Syr said, returning his attention to their lunch.

"No problem," Kat nodded.

Syr's panic returned later that day while Kat was bathing. She'd discovered that he had a bath connected to his room. The yautja version of a bath reminded her of a hot tub. It was huge, deep enough for her to swim in. Kat figured it must have been about twelve feet long. The bath was set in the floor with steps leading down into the water. The size of it made sense, seeing as Syr was so much bigger than her.

While Kat washed and played, Syr sat on his bed with his head in his hands. What if someone were to challenge her? What if she got separated from him and got lost?

"My promise is looking harder to keep every moment," Syr thought.

He looked at the door to the bath. He could hear Kat on the other side splashing. She was so at ease. How could she be? Somehow, her nonchalant attitude was making him more nervous. He wondered if she would even have the sense to be afraid of his sister.

"Syr?" Kat called from the doorway.

"Kaht, all clean?" Syr looked at her.

"Yeah," Kat stuffed her old clothes into her backpack.

"Your hair..." Syr watched the damp strands sway around her shoulders.

"What about it?" Kat approached the distressed yautja.

"It is still wet," Syr said, sitting up straight.

"Oh, right. Lemme fix that," Kat bared bared her teeth in an evil grin.

She bent over and shook her hair wildly. Water droplets shot everywhere, covering the male in a light spray of moisture. Syr snarled and covered his face with his arms. Kat flung her hair back, brushed it, tied it, and gave it one final flick.

"Better!" Kat piped, springing onto the bed.

Syr snorted, laying down beside her. Kat was sitting up leaning over him.

"You act so young!" Syr sighed.

He reached up to cup Kat's face in his enormous hand. He scratched along the side of Kat's jaw with his claws. Kat twitched under his touches. He was always so gentle with her. She knew, though, that he could rip her apart without breaking a sweat.

"You like it. Don't act like you don't just _love_ my company!" Kat put her hand over his.

"It is true," Syr ran a thumb over her cheek.

"Besides, would you like me any other way? If I was serious and quiet all the time I'd be pretty boring," Kat said.

"That would be mo fun. I love what you are. Anything else would not be enjoyable," Syr removed his hand from her face.

He curled his fingers around hers. Kat smiled for a moment before his words processed in her head. He'd used the "L" word. "I love what you are."

"Syr...you..._love_ me?" Kat stared wide eyed down at him.

Syr'vra-nho's eyes grew wide, too. Had he said that aloud? Kat watched his expression turn into something comical. He quickly turned on his side away from her, grunting.

"Do not pick at me," he mumbled.

Syr could feel heat burning his face. He hadn't meant to say that. Not yet. Now he'd probably upset her. Some warrior he was, chasing off a female before he even had her.

"Syr..." Kat crawled over to him.

She leaned over him, steadying herself with her right arm. Her face was mere inches form the side of his. Syr's eyes were closed. His brow was wrinkled in frustration.

"Hey you, what's wrong?" Kat nudged his cheek with her nose.

"I did not mean to offend you. To say words to upset you," Syr glanced up at her.

"You didn't mean to _upset_ me? Syr! You've done just the opposite!" Kat laughed, pulling him onto his back.

"What?" Syr stared up at her.

"I'm _glad. _That makes me happy, Syr," Kat wedged herself between his arm and his side.

"Happy," Syr put his hand on Kat's back, pulling her closer.

"Yeah. Makes me feel good to know that you love me back!" Kat said.

Syr sighed in relief but choked on his next breath. Did she just say that or had he heard wrong? She was smiling, no, beaming. _Paya_! She had said what he thought she said.

"You..." Syr choked.

"That's right, Syr. Secret's out. I love you. I can't help it, I just do," Kat crossed her arms and leaned on him.

"_Paya_!" Syr groaned, "I feel foolish."

"Me too, but, hey...the air's clear now," Kat said.

"Yes, all clear," Syr agreed.

Kat crawled on top of him, straddling his stomach. She laid her chest on his and snaked her arms under his hair. Once he was comfortable with his flesh made pillow, Kat brought her forehead to his, closing her eyes. Syr wrapped his arms around her back and closed his eyes as well.

"I could sleep like this if my arms wouldn't go numb," Kat whispered.

"Do not sleep yet, Kaht. Stay like this...T-isak'tse," Syr whispered back.

"Very well, I'll stay awake," Kat breathed.

Syr held her in place with his mandibles. He was as gentle as ever with her. Kat didn't twitch when she felt his sharp tusks touch her soft kin. She didn't want to move, not away from him. His breath on her face was pleasant. It wasn't bad though, like him, it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Kat suddenly had the urge to do something very human.

"Syr..?" Kat whispered, pulling away from him slowly.

"Mm?" Syr grunted but didn't open his eyes.

Kat, instead of speaking, leaned up and placed a gentle, feather light kiss on the yautja's forehead. She then pulled back to survey his face.

Syr's eyes opened to meet hers. His hands jerked noticeably on her back. He knew this action. Oomans called it "kissing." It was a display of affection yautjas could never pull off. Not with out getting hurt or stuck to one another. Syr felt his heart flutter in his chest.

"You alright?" Kat asked when he remained silent.

"Yesss..." Syr hissed, "Thank you."

"So kisses are ok?" Kat smirked.

"Certainly!" Syr barked a harsh laugh, drawing Kat back to him.

"Good. I really loves me some smooches!" Kat said, nuzzling his neck.

"I believe I do as well," Syr chuckled.

"Well, this had turned out to be quite a day. I wonder if tomorrow will be as fun," Kat mused.

"Tomorrow, shortly after we wake, we will dock at the Clan Ship," Syr said in a serious tone.

"Can't wait," Kat mumbled against his skin.

"M-di h'clack," Syr sighed.

"Damn straight," Kat laughed.

"What ever can I do with someone as strange as you?" Syr scratched her back gently.

"I wonder," Kat thought.

The pair fell asleep some hours later in each others' arms. The next day no longer worried Syr. Kat could handle herself.

**A/N: I do apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. My account's being dumb and won't let me edit stuff right now. Anyway, here's a list of translations for those who don't understand some of the yautja words. I'll put more up and the end of chapters so there's no more confusion.**

U'darahje – abomination Kv'var-de – hunter

Kainde amedha – hard meat (xenomorph) Sain'ja – warrior

Ooman – human C'jit – shit/damn

Yautja – the predator race Hulij-bpe – crazy

Gkei'moun – easy/too easy Jehdin – one (referring to a single person)

M-di h'clack – no fear T-isak'tse – please

Mo- no (sorta slang) Ki'cte – enough! (Usually used in anger or frustration)

Ki'dte – enough Pauk – fuck


	6. Injured Introductions

**I'd like to give a shout out to my fans (wow that's weird to say) and give my thanks for all the positive reviews I've gotten on this! I know it took a while to get here, but we finally get to meet more characters. Let me know what you think, reviews are most welcomed.**

Chapter 6: Injured Introductions

Syr'vra-nho was awake first the next morning. He sent a transmission to the Clan Ship to specify what time they would arrive. While his nerves were calm, his heart was still pounding. He sat on the edge of his bed watching Kat, rubbing her back when she fussed in her sleep. Did she always have nightmares?

"Kaht, pkye'tzan," Syr purred in her ear.

Kat jolted awake in an instant. She shot away from Syr looking around for her attacker. Syr purred to get her attention and calm her. Kat's attention was captured by the sound.

"Syr'vra-nho, geez! Don't wake me up like that. You'll end up getting hit," Kat rolled her eyes.

"A risk worth taking. You should know. What was it you dreamed of?" Syr asked, continuing to purr.

"Bad things," Kat curled into his side.

"Of what nature?" Syr pressed on.

"Not sure. Can't explain it to myself let alone anyone else," Kat shrugged.

Syr decided not to push the matter. He didn't want to upset her. Kat was comfortable at his side and he didn't want to ruin her comfort.

Kat silently cursed her subconscious mind. She'd been having nightmares on a near constant basis for nearly a year. She couldn't let them ruin what she had now.

"We will be at the ship in two hours," Syr announced, ceasing his purrs.

"Oh boy!" Kat sprang from the bed.

"Relax, Kaht. You are so ch'hkt-a," Syr laughed.

Syr stood and lifted the hyper human from the floor. Kat giggled girlishly at him. She draped her arms around his neck. Brown eyes took in dark gold ones for a moment before soft lips connected with a tough cheek. Syr purred again as he carried Kat with him to the kitchen. Kat placed gentle kisses all over his face, earning small laughs and happy clicks and trills.

In the kitchen Kat reclaimed her perch on the counter and watched Syr go to work with their food. He moved swiftly but gracefully. It was amazing for someone his size. Kat was grateful that she didn't have to cook for herself. It had been a long time since Kat had had a meal cooked by someone else. She didn't think restaurants counted.

Kat's eyes followed Syr as he moved around the kitchen. He looked better without the armor, but she knew it wouldn't be very honorable for him to return without it on. His mask was still in his room, thankfully. Kat didn't expect him to have to wear it. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect at all that day. Especially in light of recent events.

"Syr'vra-nho, what are we?" Kat asked.

She received a cocked head and a few confused clicks in response.

"We've both found and admitted that we love each other...so...what does that _mean_ for us? We can't exactly just call each other 'friends', can we?" Kat played with her shirt.

"Mates," Syr answered as if it was entirely obvious.

"Mates..." Kat's heart skipped.

"Yes. Soon if you agree..." Syr's words died in his throat.

"If I agree to what?" Kat hopped off the counter.

"I was planning to ask you to be my Life Mate," Syr finished slowly.

"Life Mate? Really?" Kat sputtered.

"If you agree," Syr repeated.

Kat's heart stopped. This was the yautja equivalent of a proposal. Syr stepped away from the food to face Kat. His brows were drawn together in worry. The male's eyes grew dark.

"Of course I'll agree!" Kat half shouted.

She ran and launched herself onto Syr'vra-nho. Syr caught her in his arms with no effort. He laughed and held her up so that they could be face to face. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you!" Kat cried into his shoulder.

"I love you as well, Kaht," Syr said, purring happily.

After they ate breakfast Kat ran around the ship checking to make sure she had everything together. The tongue from the creature was tethered to her backpack by a black leather cord. She felt sort of proud of her prize. She'd killed that monster with an arrow, but if not for Syr she might not have gotten the chance.

Kat was trotting along on the second level walk of the cargo bay when she heard a loud metallic creak. She looked over the rail to the crates and other objects below. Syr wasn't there and nothing was moved. Kat took her ear buds out of her ears and held very still, trying to listen for the noise.

"Space madness?" Kat wondered aloud.

Kat listened for a few more moments but heard no sound. She shrugged, figuring it was just the ship. She tucked her MP3 player away and moved on.

She had only taken a few steps when the creak returned accompanied by a violent shake in the walk. Kat took one more step, looking around her, and all too late she saw the problem. The rails and supports of the walk were broken on this end. She hadn't noticed before since she had only been on the other side.

Kat gasped as the metal snapped, dropping her to the cargo nearly eighteen feet below. There wasn't even time to scream as her back smacked off the corner of a crate. Her head bounced off the same corner next. Kat blacked out as her legs crunched beneath her.

Kat opened her eyes a few minutes later to survey the damage. The walk, or what was left of it, was mostly on the floor now. It had barely missed her. Kat tried to sigh in relief. She couldn't breathe to do so.

Panic overtook her as she tried to move and couldn't. Her head wouldn't even roll to the side. She only felt pain when she tried to move her legs. The only parts of her she seemed to be able to move were her fingers. She wiggled them and touched each finger to her thumbs. Very little air was making it to her lungs, causing her vision to blur.

"_KAHT_!" Syr's roar of panic came from somewhere to the right.

Kat's eyes welled up with pained tears. Syr's face was blurry when it appeared above her. The yautja was clearly terrified, even through her tears Kat could see it in his eyes. Was it worse than it felt?

"S...y...S..." Kat tried her hardest to speak but couldn't get enough air.

Syr reached down to lift her gingerly in his arms. Pain beyond anything Kat had felt before shot through her body. Kat let out a pitiful, high-pitched scream that she didn't even know she could make. Syr immediately set her back down.

"I will return!" he said, running out of Kat's sight.

Kat choked on a sob when she saw that her mate's hands were red with her blood. Why couldn't she feel the blood on herself?

"S...ee..." Kat tried to call for Syr.

She was scared. Things were getting dark around her. That was always a bad sign. Things got a little darker when Syr's hulking form was above her again. He tapped lightly on her temple to get her to focus.

"I must move you. I will not lift," Syr told her.

Kat just watched him go around her, straightening her limbs. He reached cautiously for her head. Kat could feel her hair tie being removed. Syr turned her head so that she was looking up at the ceiling. It was a little easier to breathe now, but not by much.

"This will hurt," Syr's voice was shaky.

He reached down and hooked his hands under Kat's arms and pulled her swiftly and smoothly onto the cloth of a stretcher. Kat screeched in pain and gasped for breath. Syr knelt beside her and tapped her temple again.

"Stay awake! We are almost there!" he begged, taking her hand.

Kat blinked a few tears out of her eyes. She focused on breathing as that was her biggest challenge.

Syr was purring for all he was worth in an attempt to keep her with him. He was scared. For the first time in a very long time her was very, very scared. Her head was bleeding so badly! Her legs were sure to be broken at least a couple times over. She was barely breathing. Paya! Why couldn't they be there already?

"I must leave for a moment. I have to steer into the dock. I will hurry back to you!" Syr promised.

Kat just looked up at him. She couldn't say anything or nod. She blinked to show she understood. Syr was soon gone from her sight again. She was alone on the floor of the cargo bay.

Things began to get dark again in front f her eyes. Kat tried to calm herself and breathe, but she was fighting a losing battle. There was no longer anything for her to focus on. Her body began to shake and feel cold. What was going on? Would she die?

"Dead and alone in a spaceship's cargo hold..." Kat thought darkly.

There was suddenly a great deal of noise all around her. Kat was jolted into awareness as the ship lurched a couple times. There were sounds like something enormous locking followed by mechanical hisses.

"Sy...S..." Kat tried again to call for Syr.

Seconds after all the noise stopped Kat was surrounded by four tall, muscular, yautja males. They bent down, took hold of the stretcher, and lifted her from the floor. Kat began to freak immediately. None of the males around her was Syr.

Kat forced herself up on her elbows, ignoring the pain. She looked around wildly for her mate, ready to throw herself from the stretcher.

There was a shout of alarm as foreign hands reached to hold her down. Kat sobbed and tried to fight off the strangers. Several octaves of purrs reached her ears. She ignored them all in her terrified state. Kat forced in a huge breath as she was pushed back onto the stretcher.

"SYR!" she screamed shortly.

"I am here, Kaht. Here," Syr's hand was in hers.

Kat saw him to her right. He was walking between the two other males on that side. His face was etched with worry. Kat focused on his dark gold eyes as they traveled to who knew where.

"Be careful!" Syr snarled when the other four lifted Kat to a metal table.

She was quickly deposited onto the cold surface. Kat could no longer keep up with what was going on around her. English died and now only the yautja language was being spoken. There was a bustle of movement. Kat got a cold feeling on her arm, then a ringing in her ears. She stopped fighting then and let dark oblivion take her.

It was four hours later when Kat opened her eyes. She wasn't in pain anymore. She was actually quite comfortable. She could tell that she was on a soft bed covered with a thin blanket. Kat moved her hand, dragging it over her stomach. She was in her clothes.

"Syr?" Kat murmured.

She looked around the room for her mate or anyone who could get him to her. Kat gasped as her eyes drank in the strange medical ward. She was on one of several beds. There were metal tables and counters on the far end of the room near the door. A male in light blue robes was leaning over a counter, writing something down.

Kat sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She rolled up her pant legs and gaped in awe at the bruises beneath. She tested her legs carefully with her hands. They didn't hurt much, so maybe they weren't broken...anymore. Kat stood slowly and started forward.

"These guys are good," Kat groaned.

The male in blue heard her and saw her moving. He rushed to the door and yelled something into the hallway. Within seconds, Syr'vra-nho was running to her. He scooped her up in his arms before she had time to protest.

"What are you doing?" Syr demanded, setting Kat down on the bed.

"I wanted to find you," Kat answered.

"I am here," Syr purred, "You must rest.

"What's the damage?" Kat asked, pulling him to sit with her.

Syr settled himself behind Kat, positioning her to lean back against him between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your skull is fractured, though the medic managed to repair most of the damage. Your legs are not broken now, but the muscles are weak. There was no damage to your spine. You are very lucky," Syr sighed.

"I guess so," Kat tilted her head back, noticing for the first time that she was wearing bandages there.

"Luck doesn't begin to describe it! Brother, had you moved any fast you'd have been no more than a blur of flesh!" a deep, cheerful voice came from the left.

Kat looked toward the door to see a tall male in full body armor and an even taller female in an outfit made of leather approaching. The male's armor was scratched in several places, giving it a cool, rugged look. The female was wearing a knee length skirt much like a loin cloth an a sort of tube top that only covered her breasts.

"We have never seen you in such a panic!" laughed the female.

"I had good reason, Mei-jadhi, Mei-hswei," Syr said.

"It would seem so-" the male began, but was cut off.

The medic had appeared at the foot of Kat's bed with a few small devices in hand. He spoke in his native language to Syr, pointing timidly to Kat. Kat knew what was coming. When Syr nodded, the medic pulled up a small stool and sat beside Kat.

"Lean forward," Syr instructed.

Kat did as she was told. She was silent as the medic touched her head and back. She could feel Syr tense behind her every now and then but he said nothing.

"You are calm for one in such pain," the tall male commented.

He and the female were standing off to the side watching her.

"I'm too tired to care," Kat sighed.

The medic said something to Syr as he stood up.

"Can you stand up?" Sy asked.

"Yeah, duh," Kat stood to demonstrate.

"He wants to know how far you can walk," Syr said.

Kat walked beside Syr from one end of the room to the other. The medic clicked and talked with Syr for a moment. Kat waited for her next instruction.

"You are going to be fine, but you cannot do anything..." Syr had trouble finding the right word in her language.

"Hey!" Kat yelped.

She darted over to her bed, ignoring the sharp pain in her legs, and snatched up her backpack. She extracted her phone and handed it to Syr. Realization sparked in Syr's eyes as he took the device from her. He typed something, then handed the phone back to her.

"Strenuous," Kat read, "Got it. Is that all, then?"

Syr exchanged words with the medic again. He nodded a couple times. Kat growled lowly when the two males took too long, earning a laugh from the strangers in the room.

"You may sit," Syr said quickly.

Kat made her way back to the bed as the two males talked. She sat down with a sigh. The two others in the room approached her, the male was smiling a little.

"Perhaps you could tell us your name, Little Sister, as my brother seems to have rudely forgotten to do so," the male said.

"Katariana Roku. Just call me Kat, though," Kat said, feeling dwarfed by the towering bodies in front of her.

"Kaht. Hm. I am Kin-en'tar, the eldest," Kin-en'tar bowed slightly.

"Would it be ok to just call you Kin?" Kat asked hesitantly

"That would be fine," Kin nodded.

"My name is Thwei R'ka. You may call me Thwei as a second name, if you wish, Sister," the female bowed her head a little.

"_Great_ name," Kat grinned.

Blood Fire. Her parents must have expected some amazing things form her. The female smiled a bit, apparently flattered by Kat's understanding and appreciation of her name.

"I am sorry, Kaht. These are my siblings. I am the youngest," Syr'vra-nho said, returning to Kat's side at last.

"You should be sorry, Syr'vra-nho!" Thwei snapped, smacking her brother on his head.

Syr flinched but said nothing. He sat down and pulled Kat into his lap. Kat snickered at the siblings' behavior. They weren't much different than human siblings.

"So, Kaht, is it true what Syr tells us? You killed a kainde amedha with just an arrow?" Kin sat on the bed next to Kat's.

"Yeah, after I cut it's tail off. Cost me my machete, too," Kat sighed.

Kin's brows went up. Thwei joined her brother on the neighboring bed.

"Really? You did this by yourself?" Kin asked, deeply interested.

"Well, that tail cutting part, yeah. Syr showed up right after and saved me. He gave me the time to grab the bow and arrows. Shot the damn thing through the tongue, too. Look," Kat pulled the tongue from her backpack.

She held her prize up for the group to see. At some point the medic had drawn closer to listen to her.

"When it came at me, I kinda forgot the world and fired. Next thing I knew I was shoving that thing off me and carrying him home," Kat nodded to Syr.

"She was fearless. Took me to her home and made me stay. She took care of me as well as any medic might have," Syr told them proudly.

"Might they count that as her Chiva, Kin? Syr'vra-nho is a rightful witness," Thwei stared at Kat's trophy.

"That will be for the High Elder to decide. She has the trophy to prove herself. He may allow it," Kin clicked thoughtfully.

"What's a Chiva?" Kat asked.

"A right of passage," Syr answered.

He was going to say more when the medic spoke up. He pointed to Kat's phone.

"He wants to know what it is," Kin said.

"Oh, Syr and I turned my phone into a sort of translator. It's so I can understand you and you can understand me," Kat held up the phone to Kin, "Say something in your language."

"Gkaun-yte," Kin said slowly.

The word "hello" appeared on the screen. Kin, Thwei, and the medic stared in awe. Kat reached over and touched the screen to reverse the translation.

"Goodbye," Kat said.

The yautja language appeared on the screen, allowing the group to read what she'd said.

"N'dhi-ja," Kin read aloud, "This will come into good use for you," Kin handed back the phone.

"She will not have need of it forever. When she has recovered fully she can have a translator put into her," Thwei pointed out.

"That is true," Kin nodded.

"Put into...me?" Kat laughed nervously.

"I'll explain it to you later," Kin said.

Kat watched his face twitch. He was smirking, she knew it. He thought it was funny. Kat didn't even want to think of what he was going to explain. Syr's arm went around her protectively.

"I can explain it to her, Kin-en'tar! She is my mate!" Syr snapped.

"Yes, that's clear. But you already seem to have forgotten your honor _and_ hers. It should have been your first priority to introduce her to us!" Kin teased.

Syr's eyes flashed with shame.

"I am sorry Kaht, for dishonoring you," Syr said, beginning to purr.

"Just don't do it again. Remember your promise. You aren't allowed to leave me alone with people I don't trust or know," Kat reminded him.

"I remember," Syr purred.

"Good. Now, am I allowed to leave here?" Kat asked, earning more small laughs.

"The medic said you may leave. Let us go to my quarters," Syr into his arms.

"The High Elder will want to see her soon, Syr," Kin said.

He grabbed Kat's phone and backpack. He deposited the phone in the bag before slinging it over his shoulder. Thwei stood as well. Apparently, this was going to be a group excursion.

"I will take her to him as soon as she has seen our quarters," Syr said, heading out the door.

"After all that can we eat?" Kat asked, latching onto Syr's neck

"Yes. We will eat then," Syr answered, nuzzling her.

"You have made quite a change in my brother, Kaht," Kin sniggered.

"Have I?" Kat looked past her knees at him.

"He seems much happier than before," Thwei agreed.

"Good to know," Kat smiled.

Syr was smiling, too. Kat looked around the empty hallway, trying to take in everything her eyes landed on. Her head snapped in all directions as they moved along.

"You'll break your neck if you keep that up," Kin laughed.

"Can't help it," Kat said, swinging her head back around to look at him, "So, what can you guys tell me about becoming Syr's Life Mate?"

Syr nearly dropped Kat when those last two words came out of her mouth. Kin's eyes grew wide and Thwei gave a startled snort.

"Life Mates, Syr'vra-nho?" Kin-en'tar looked at the younger male incredulously.

"Does the High Elder know of this?" Thwei R'ka asked.

"Not yet. I planned to ask him later. If he agreed I was going to tell you then, as a surprise..." Syr groaned.

"My bad!" Kat laughed.

"Well, you'd better hope the High Elder approves. Life Mate..." Kin shook his head.

"You _must_ be an interesting one," Thwei said to Kat.

"Probably the most interesting person you'll ever meet!" Kat joked.

All three yautjas laughed. They continued down the many hallways, chatting casually. The group passed a handful of other yautjas on their way to Syr and Kat's quarters. Most of them looked curiously at Kat, some smiled, some glared, others just stared. Kat could feel a blush burn her cheeks as all the eyes wandered over her.

Finally, they reached the door to Syr's rooms and entered. The room they stepped into was huge. There were four doors besides the entrance. There were two couches and shelves lined one wall. The shelves were loaded with books and other things that Kat knew were trophies and weapons. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table surrounded by eight matching chairs, all yautja sized.

The thing that caught Kat's attention the most was the tall male in red robes sitting in one of the chairs. The others noticed him as well and stopped in their tracks. The male stood up and approached the group slowly, his eyes trained on Kat. Whoever he was, he had an air of authority and power and something else that Kat couldn't quite place. Kat stared back at him, wondering who he was.

"High Elder Mohsh'kora!" Kin-en'tar gasped.

Oh, so _that's_ who he was.

Translations

**Pkye'tzan – **Wake up

**Ch'hkt-a – **excited/high energy/hyper

**Mei-jadhi -**sister

**Mei-hswei – **brother

**Chiva – **a trial/right of passage

**Gkaun-yte – **hello/greetings

**N'dhi-ja – **goodbye


	7. Welcome

Chapter 7: Welcome

"Good afternoon, Kin-en'tar. Thwei R'ka, Syr'vra-nho...and?" Mohsh'kora nodded to Kat.

"My name is Kat, sir," Kat wriggled free of Syr's clutches, "It's an honor to meet you."

Kat bowed her head respectfully. Syr and the others stared at her in awe.

"And I am pleased to meet you as well, Kaht," Mohsh'kora nodded politely.

"We did not expect to find you here, High Elder," Syr said.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Syr'vra-nho. I did think it important to meet the one living ooman to kill a kainde amedha. I am also sorry, but I would like to speak to her alone," the High Elder said, indicating that Syr and the others should leave.

"V...Very well," Syr nodded and led his siblings out.

"Please, sit," Mohsh'kora motioned to a chair beside the one he'd sat in.

Kat sat down without hesitation. It was as if some dominant set of instincts were taking over. She sat the tongue on the table in plain view and sat Indian style on the very large chair. The High Elder sat, his eye's on Kat's trophy.

"Tell me what happened. From the beginning. I want to know everything that happened to you," he said, locking eyes with Kat.

Kat proceeded to tell her story starting with the day she found the journal. As she recounted the terrifying and entertaining tale, she drank in Mohsh'kora's form.

The High Elder must have been about eight feet tall. His hair was long and grayish at the ends. It was decorated here and there with golden metal rings. Kat had noticed those in Syr, Kin, and Thwei's hair as well. He wore a dark red tunic with gold trim and a matching cape that was long enough to reach the floor. The spines on his head were lighter in color that Syr's and there were more of them, even on his chin. Around his neck were a handful of intricately designed necklaces made with beads and precious metals. His wrists were decorated with bracelets that matched.

The accessory that Kat liked the most was his belt. It was comprised of leather straps that tied may small skulls and fangs together.

"You truly are fearless, as Syr'vra-nho said," Mohsh'kora when Kat finished her story.

"Thank you," Kat blushed.

"Forgive me for taking you from your mate. I wanted to meet you, as you are the only ooman alive to have killed such a beast," the large male said.

"It's alright. Syr told me about that. I got lucky I guess, having Syr right there. I bet he'd left me on Earth I probably would have have been killed," Kat toyed with the tongue.

"You may have," the High Elder sighed, drumming his claws on the table.

"Um...Mohsh'kora?" Kat wondered if it was ok to address him so informally.

"Yes?" he looked up at her, apparently not mad about the informality.

"I wanted to thank you. For letting me come here. Syr and I...we became friends really fast. I don't think I would have felt right on earth without him. I got to love him in the time it took us to get here," Kat said, smiling.

"You are most welcome. You will find on this ship there are a great number of people like you," he said.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Many yautjas here are like you any Syr'vra-nho. They do not conform to many of the yautja customs and ways. They live with their families...have life mates...they are sometimes considered too different from their clans. So, they come here," Mohsh'kora answered.

Kat thought about what he was saying. There were other yautjas like Syr. Different ones. That meant that of all places, this was probably the safest for a human. She'd really gotten lucky. Things, by the sound of it, might have been very different on another ship.

"So, this is kinda like a refuge ship?" Kat asked, looking into the High Elder's silver eyes.

"In a sense, yes," he nodded.

"Cool," Kat grinned.

"You may take refuge here as well. I doubt the oomans will waste time trying to get rid of you," Mohsh'kora growled slightly.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it..." Kat laughed nervously.

"What is it?" Mohsh'kora asked.

"Well, Syr was supposed to ask you, but I can't wait for him," Kat whined.

"You may ask me, child," Mohsh'kora chuckled.

"Would it be ok for Syr'vra-nho and I to become Life Mates?" Kat rushed the words out.

The High Elder's brows went up. He trilled thoughtfully for a moment, then smiled.

"That would be fine. Proceed as you wish," he said, standing to go.

"You mean it? Thank you!" Kat cheered.

"You are most welcome," Mohsh'kora laughed.

"Oh, just one more thing. Is it ok to give you a nickname?" Kat asked.

"Such as?"

"Mohsh?"

"Hm. Very well. I will choose a second name for you later, when I know you better. If you don't mind," Mohsh smiled.

"I'd _love_ that!" Kat chirped happily.

Mohsh opened the door and stepped out with Kat close behind. Syr, Kin, and Thwei were in the hallway waiting. They looked at the pair with apprehensive eyes.

"She will be a fine addition to the ship. I am glad you brought her. I am proud of you for taking such good care of her as well. You have my permission to make her your Life Mate, Syr'vra-nho," Mohsh said to the shocked yautja.

"Thank you, High Elder," Syr bowed respectfully.

"Take care of her," Mohsh said, starting away.

Thwei R'ka held up a hand quickly, "What of her Chiva, High Elder?"

Mohsh'kora turned and looked back at Kat with a strange gleam in his eye.

"I believe she has already passed it," he said.

Mohsh'kora then turned and left the small group in silence. Kat smiled happily and padded up to her husband-to-be. Syr stared down at her with a grin on his face.

"So, _do_ tell me more about this Life Mate business," Kat said.

"While we eat," Syr said, lifting Kat from the ground.

Syr showed Kat around his quarters. All together there were six rooms; the main room with the table and couches, the kitchen, the toilet, the bedroom, the guest room, and the bath. Kat looked briefly at her surroundings while Syr and Kin explained a couple things to her. Thwei was quiet and waited for the tour to end in the main room.

Kat begged to walk, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Syr would not let her down. Kin tried to aid Kat only to have his efforts met with harsh growls. Finally, it was Thwei that helped save Kat from her prison in Syr's arms.

"Mei-hswei! Put her down already! Do you wish for her to look weak on her first day here? If she asks you to carry her, _then _pick her up!" Thwei growled forcefully.

"What she aid," Kat chimed in.

Syr snarled, unwilling to release her. Kat growled at him in response, causing him to jerk.

"Don't you snarl at _me_! Put me down _now_!" Kat demanded.

Syr's eyes widened slightly. He obediently put her down. Kat stretched her aching back and shivered. Kin-en'tar returned her backpack to her. Kat slung it over her shoulders and tied her trophy to one of the straps.

"Thank you," she smirked up at Syr.

"Just tell me if you feel pain," Syr took her hand.

"Fine fine! Let's go," Kat agreed, tugging his hand.

Kin broke into laughter. Thwei soon followed suit.

"I like her already, Syr! You did not mention to us that she was so very much like our own!" Kin patted Kat's head softly.

"She will fit into our family nicely," Thwei added.

"I suppose she will," Syr said quietly.

The group moved on. They went down hall after hall and eventually ended up in a lift. Syr remained silent the whole time, leaving Kat to talk with his siblings. When the lift stopped and the group stepped out Kat pulled Syr off to the side and down a deserted hall.

"We'll catch up," she called over she shoulder to Kin and Thwei.

Syr trilled questioningly at Kat as she pulled him along. Kat found a small alcove and dragged her mate into it.

"Alright you, what's wrong?" Kat asked, shoving Syr against the wall gently.

"Nothing is-"

"Don't lie. I _hate_ lies. And I know you better than that," Kat cut him off.

"Syr's eyes went a little dark. His head hung and his shoulders sagged. He clutched Kat's hands in his.

"I did not mean to upset you. I do not want to make you seem weak," Syr mumbled.

"Syr!" Kat's heart jolted.

Her words must have really made an impact on him. Kat's heart was breaking seeing him looking so pathetic.

"Hey, it's ok, Syr. You just gotta remember that I'm not made of glass. I can take care of myself. Even if im hurt," Kat pulled his face close to hers, standing on her tip toes to do so.

"I know this, Kaht. I..." Syr drew his hands up her arms to her shoulders.

"Do you trust me?" Kat asked.

"Yes!" Syr answered instantly.

"Do you _love_ me?" Kat smirked.

"Of course!" Syr squeezed her shoulders.

"Then trust that I will tell you if I'm in pain or need help. And know that I will love you no matter what," Kat reached up to put her arms around his neck.

"I trust you...and love you. I can do this for you," Syr chuckled softly, lifting Kat by her thighs.

"Good," Kat touched her forehead to his.

After pressing a multitude of kisses to his face, Kat was back on the floor. Syr took her hand again to lead her. A few halls alter they arrived at the dining hall.

It was an enormous room with at least fifty long tables filled with yautjas. Syr's grip on Kat's hand tightened significantly. It wasn't too crowded to walk, but Kat knew why she was being held so tightly. Many of the eyes that had found her were glaring. There were some curious looks like before, but almost no smiles.

"I'm guessing a human among you will be taboo for a while, huh?" Kat asked under her breath.

"Many will see your presence here as an insult. They will see it time that you are worthy of being here," Syr said.

"Hope so," Kat looked around her, searching for Mohsh'kora.

There was no sign of the High Elder anywhere. Kat figured he might have his own private quarters to eat in. Though her eyes did not fall on Mohsh, she did find her newest siblings.

Kin-en'tar was sitting at the head of the family table. Thwei R'ka was to his left. There were two empty chairs to his right which Syr' led Kat to. Syr took the seat closest to Kin, making Kat comfortable right next to him.

"Why the delay?" Kin asked.

"Syr needed a pep talk," Kat said simply.

Kin eyed his brother with a smirk. Thwei's eyes were on Kat.

"Do you fight?" Thwei asked.

"Sometimes...if need be," Kat answered.

"Are you a skilled fighter?" Thwei's eyes darted around the room.

"That depends on what you'd call 'skilled' I guess," Kat shrugged.

She'd been in a number f fights over the last few years, most she'd won. Compared to the yautjas, though, she might not look so good.

"Mei-hswei, when is it you plan to attend your mate?" Kin's voice distracted Kat and Thwei.

"I was waiting for her to ask about the Life Mating Ritual," Syr said defensively.

"I can tell her all she needs to know," Kin crossed his arms.

"I _am_ hungry. Doesn't really matter who tells me," Kat smiled sheepishly.

"Very well. I am sorry," Syr clicked.

"It's fine, just feed me. Nothing raw or alive, please," Kat joked.

"Of course," Syr got up and hurried away to a table loaded with food.

"So how does this ritual go?" Kat turned in her oversized chair to face Kin.

"It is quite simple, really. As you have accepted his proposal, he must go on a hunt and win you a prize of your choosing. If you deem it worthy, there will be a feast after you are bonded by the High Elder. Just a few words, then you are his, and he yours forever," Kin explained.

"So, is the bonding done in front of an audience?" Kat asked.

"Yes. The family and friends if you so choose," Kin answered.

"Sounds good to me. Thwei?" Kat noticed a strange look on her sister's face.

"How would you like to meet one of my sons?" she smiled at Kat.

"Yeah, sure!" Kat followed Thwei's eyes behind her.

A young male was standing there.. he wore no armor, only his loin cloth and a necklace made with fangs and one small skull. His eyes were the same gold as his mother and uncles'.

"Ayanta, my son, this is Kaht. She is your Uncle Syr'vra-nho's mate," Thwei said, standing.

Thwei moved around the table and embraced her son. They pounded each others' backs before pulling away smiling. Kat found herself smiling as well. Ayanta nodded politely to Kin, who nodded back.

"Gkaun-yte, Kaht," Ayanta bowed to her.

"Hey, so, you're my nephew now," Kat smiled.

"Sei-i," Ayanta nodded.

"He does not speak much of your language," Thwei told her.

"That's cool. I gotta learn sometime, right? I know a little, though," Kat said.

Syr returned to the table and set a plate of food in front of Kat. He sat down with his own food. Ayanta moved a little ways down the table and sat with a group of others that looked to be about his age. Thwei sat back down as well.

"How many kids do you have?" Kat asked.

"I have seven. My youngest is home with a medic in training. He's almost of age to be alone," Thwei said proudly.

"Wow. Could I come see him? I'd like to meet all of your kids," Kat said excitedly

"You will meet them soon. As for my youngest, you can see him tomorrow if you like," Thwei said, glowing.

"How 'bout you, Kin?" Kat asked, starting on her food.

"I have twelve offspring," Kin beamed.

"Yeesh! I've got a lotta family to meet!" Kat laughed.

"Yes, you do. Have you offspring of your own?" Kin asked

Kat shook her head, "No."

"Odd for one your age," Thwei R'ka said, trilling.

"Humans have different ways about having kids. I can't have nearly as many as you guys, either," Kat looked down.

"What?" Syr looked at her, shocked.

"Heh, guess you don't know. The more kids humans have, the shorter our lives tend to be. If I had like eight kinds I'd be dead by the time I turned fifty. Having babies takes a lot outta us. It sucks," Kat sighed.

"Your species seems weak..." Thwei said.

"They...we kinda are," Kat admitted.

Kat continued to eat in silence. A few stares caught her attention. Most were from the table she sat at. Ayanta nodded when she looked his way. Kat nodded back with a warm smile. Ayanta smiled right back. The yautjas around him saw the exchange and soon they were chattering excitedly.

"When do I get that translator thing?" Kat turned back to Syr.

"When you are healed enough," Syr answered.

"Do not worry too much about what the youngbloods say. Ayanta likes you already," Thwei smiled.

"I'm glad. It'll just be nice to understand people so I don't have a communication barrier," Kat said, finishing her food.

"Do you want more?" Syr asked, already standing.

"Sure," Kat leaned back.

Syr went to refill her plate and Kin went for himself and Thwei.

"So, is Kin head of the family?" Kat asked.

"Yes. He is the oldest of us," Thwei nodded.

"He speaks English the best, too," Kat noted.

"That is because he started on it sooner than I did, and I sooner than Syr," Thwei explained.

"Did you go to Earth, too?" Kat sat up a little straighter.

"Mo. We had to learn for the other oomans. From the game planet," Thwei snorted, as if disgusted.

"Game planet?" Kat was confused.

"It is a planet reserved for hunting large and dangerous prey. The Bad Bloods took it over years ago an turned it into an all ooman hunting ground. The High Elder wishes to organize another rescue team for the oomans. The only problem is, by the time the last one got there, there were no oomans to rescue."

**A/N: Reviews please! No mean stuff, though. Lol. Anyway, fro those interested, I now have two other stories in progress up on here. One's for Lazy Town, the other is Labyrinth. Seems to have a thing for "L"...**.

**Sei-i – **Yes/affirmative


	8. First Day

Chapter 8: First Day

Kat tore through the halls with Syr at her heels. He shouted for her to stop, but she wouldn't. She had to find Mohsh'kora before he left on his hunt. She needed to talk to him.

Only a half hour earlier she'd finished her meal and had her new siblings tell her all they knew about the game planet. Kat's heart was wrenched in horror when she heard of the way that humans were killed. She'd listened to the end, then made a decision. She was going to be part of the next rescue team.

"Kaht!" Syr caught up with her, grabbing her by the waist.

Kat's legs swung out in the air. Syr held her off the ground to keep her from running.

"Syr, c'mon, I'm _fine_!" Kat twisted around to see him.

"I will carry you. You are _not_ supposed to stress your legs!" Syr snapped.

"Ok, just hurry. _Please_!" Kat begged.

Syr lifted her bridal style and started off. He ran as fast as he could until he reached the docks. They arrived just before Mohsh got into his ship.

"MOHSH!" Kat called down the catwalk.

Mohsh'kora turned immediately. He was in full body armor colored gold. His mask was in his hand.

"Kaht, Syr'vra-nho! What's going on?" Mohsh approached them.

Syr let Kat down and stood back.

"I came to ask you for a favor. I didn't mean to catch you at such a bad time," Kat bowed apologetically.

"If it is so important to you I will hear it," Mohsh put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. It's about the rescue team, for the humans on the game planet. I want to go with them," Kat gushed out.

Mohsh stared at her with wide eyes and mandibles. Syr stepped up from behind Kat, suddenly having found new courage in the face of his superior. If his mate thought it was so important, then he would stand by her.

"She nearly ruined her legs getting to you, High Elder," Syr informed him.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but it would be dangerous to send you," Mohsh said to Kat.

Four males in armor stepped out of the ship to see what was going on. Kat took no notice of them.

"I don't care _how_ dangerous it is!" Kat almost yelled.

Mohsh'kora flinched and stared some more. The males, presumably guards, all tensed as if expecting Kat to attack. Syr trilled quietly.

"You don't have to send me as a warrior or anything! Send me as...an ambassador or something. To make the other humans trust you more!" Kat pleaded, "It's not like they'll go from one yautja to another willingly, anyway. If I'm there you'll have a better chance of them cooperating!"

Mohsh's eyebrows drew together as he mulled it over. He trilled thoughtfully and rubbed his chin. Kat waited with bated breath. Syr looked from her to Mohsh, wondering if he might strike her for her boldness.

"Very well," Mohsh said, surprising everyone.

"I can go?" Kat smiled.

"Yes. You can go. But...the trip will not be for another ten days. Have patience until then," Mohsh smirked.

"I will. Thank you, so _so _much!" Kat beamed.

"You are welcome," Mohsh said.

Syr sighed in relief but his breath caught in his throat as the High Elder brought his hand to Kat's face. He gave it a soft caress before turning away and entering his ship. Kat turned to Syr and reached for him to pick her up, which he did.

"You are too bold, Mate...and lucky," Syr whispered in her ear.

"Maybe, but it works for me. Homeward bound!" Kat laughed.

"I will leave you with Thwei R'ka tomorrow. She will aid you if you need it and you will be introduced to her suckling," Syr said.

"Where will you be tomorrow?" Kat asked.

"I will be on a hunt. You must tell me what prize you wish me to bring you," Syr turned a corner, passing a small group of females.

The females growled and glared at Kat. Kat kept a straight face. She dropped her head to Syr's shoulder and pondered what she could ask him for. She wasn't well versed in the types of animals other planets housed. The one she knew about was the one she'd killed.

"I'll have to think on it. I'll have something in mind by morning," Kat said.

"Very well," Syr purred.

They soon reached their quarters where Syr finally set her down. Kat found that her legs were very sore from her run. She curled up on a couch and dug into her backpack for some chocolate. She and Syr shared the treat while he flipped through a book with pictures of all sorts of creatures in it.

They were creatures that were considered to be great trophies. He showed her which ones he'd killed.

"Hm..." Kat broke the last piece of chocolate off, "I dunno..."

Kat put the chocolate between her teeth and waited. Syr chuckled, setting the book aside. He leaned over her with a hand on either side of her head. He carefully bit off some of the candy and started to pull away. Kat threw her arms around his neck.

"Don't move," she cooed.

Syr held still as she asked, allowing her to pull him closer to herself. Kat leaned up a bit, tilting her head, and kissed the bottom of his mouth gently. She let her tongue dart out to taste the chocolate still in his teeth. Syr swallowed hard, his arms shaking.

That was a very different kiss from the ones she'd given him before. It was warm and tingly, like electricity. Syr _loved_ this feeling. He leaned down to touch their foreheads together.

"You like that, hon?" Kat breathed.

"Hmm..." Syr hummed and broke into a deep purr.

The rest of that day and night went by peacefully with many more kisses. Kat stayed with Syr in their rooms. She showered and drew, played and thought. After her shower she'd taken off the bandages on her head, much to Syr's discontent. Syr took her playfulness in stride, though, joining her when she bounced about. There's hardly a thing funnier than a seven foot yautja jumping on a couch. Syr, of course, would never let anyone else in the galaxy catch him acting that way. Kin would never let him live it down. When they finally made it to bed they were both thoroughly exhausted.

Kat curled up under the blanket of furs and buried her face in a down pillow. Syr snuggled up beside her, purring softly. He petted her head, pulling out the hair tie to run his fingers through her locks.

"I think I know what I'd like, " Kat sat up suddenly, spying a corner of the blanket.

The blanket was made up of several different furs mostly brown and black, except for one corner on Syr's side. There, Kat saw white fur. It had a gray dusting on it, but it was pretty. Syr sat up and spotted what she was looking at.

"That?" he pointed.

"Something like it. Is there an animal with a white pelt that's bigger?" Kat asked.

"Yes, there is. It is very large...greater in stature than I. It's pelt is even brighter than this," Syr ran his fingers over the fur.

"That's it then," Kat nodded.

"What will you do with such a large pelt?" Syr inquired, smiling.

"Maybe I could turn it into a dress...or an outfit. Do you think I'd look good in that?" Kat blushed a little.

Syr's arm went around her. He cupped her chin gently and purred.

"A'due'ha..."

"Aw!" Kat tackled him onto the bed.

Syr laughed and made them both comfortable. Kat was nestled into his side with her head on his arm. It wasn't very long before they both fell asleep.

Kat woke the next day to content purring. Syr was propped up on one elbow staring at her. His claws traced her cheek as he slowly encouraged her to wake up. Kat grinned, attacking the unsuspecting male with a fresh typhoon of kisses and caresses.

"Good morning!" Kat sang.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Syr asked.

"Pretty good, actually. My head doesn't hurt at all. Legs might be stiff," Kat straddled him.

"That is it be expected," Syr rubbed her thighs gently.

"So, when are you leaving? Not too soon, I hope," Kat pouted.

"In the afternoon. My trip will not take long. I will be back before the next day begins," Syr said.

"Ok. Can we eat here for breakfast? Just you and me?" Kat asked, putting a cute face on.

Syr trilled happily, nodding.

The start of the day went smoothly. Syr told Kat he would take her to Thwei's quarters, not too far from his own, then he would plan and leave on his hunt. Thwei R'ka already had a day planned for Kat, apparently, and she would kill him if he didn't have her there on time. Kat found this amusing.

After breakfast, Syr took Kat down two halls and down a lift to Thwei's rooms. Thwei was at the door almost the moment they got there. She rushed Kat in and sat her down. She seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood. Syr was barely given a moment to say goodbye before he was pushed back out the door. Thwei offered Kat a fruit that looked like a green orange and sat across from her.

"Where is the little one?" Kat asked, trying the fruit.

It almost tasted like candy.

"He will be here soon. Ayanta took him to see his trophies," Thwei smiled.

"I never found out his name," Kat gasped.

"Thei-Yan," Thwei said quickly.

"That's a nice name. Everyone in this family seems to have a great name except me!" Kat laughed.

"You could change it," Thwei suggested.

"Nah...The High Elder did say he was going to find a nickname for me, though," Kat said, finishing her fruit.

"Did he?" Thwei seemed shocked.

"Yeah. He let's me call him 'Mohsh'. He said he'd give me a second name when he knew me better," Kat said.

"Strange. He must like you," Thwei concluded.

Kat smirked a little. She had _no_ idea about what had happened on the docks. Maybe that was a tale best left untold.

As Kat was about to as Thwei about something, the door opened and two males walked in. The taller one Kat recognized immediately. Ayanta had a short, energetic, _adorable_ male at his side.

The little boy was no taller than Kat's thighs. His hair was short and stuck out a little. Tiny tusks stuck out of his mandibles, barely big enough to notice. His eyes were a beautiful gray green and full of wonder. He stared up at Kat, trilling and clicking excitedly.

Thwei said something to him and stood to collect him in her arms.

"Gkaun-yte, Kaht," Ayanta nodded politely.

"Hey Ayanta! It's good to see you again," Kat stood, smiling.

Ayanta trilled, smiling as well. Kat decided to be extra friendly and extended her arms toward him for a hug. He hesitated for only a second. Kat laughed when his arms went about her. He patted her back much more gently than he had his mother's. For that, Kat was grateful.

"Go-ood to ssee you...Aunt," Ayanta scratched out in English.

Kat positively beamed. She turned to Thwei who was purring lightly to calm the wriggling Thei-Yan. Thwei snapped something at him in her own language. He stopped squirming and stared at Kat. He looked up at his mother for a moment, said something Kat didn't understand, received a nod, and reached for her.

Kat automatically held her arms out to receive him. He squirmed a little as Kat settled him on her hip. Thei-Yan clicked curiously as he gazed into her brown eyes.

"Hey, you," Kat smiled down at him.

"He will not understand your words, only your tone. I will translate anything you wish to tell him," Thwei said.

"Well can you start by telling hm that he's absolutely _adorable_?" Kat gushed.

Thwei relayed the message. Ayanta laughed as he sat at the table. Thei-Yan squealed and nuzzled Kat's shoulder. Kat's heart pounded with joy. She lifted the young male higher and pressed her forehead to his, humming.

"Eeeee!" Thei-Yan screeched.

He said something Kat didn't understand to his mother. Thwei chuckled.

"He says you are beautiful yourself, though your hair is strange," Thwei said.

"Oh," Kat reached up and pulled her ponytail around her shoulder.

Thei-Yan looked at her, then the hair now in front of him. Kat smile and took his hand to place it on the soft tresses. He giggled as he dug his finger through it. Kat picked up a small clump of hair and brushed it along the side of his face. He laughed as it tickled his soft flesh. Ayanta asked Thwei something, watching Kat.

"Ayanta wishes to know if your hair is as sensitive as our own.." Thwei said, clearly interested herself.

"No. it's dead, actually. I can cut it and everything. It'll just grow wight back. It hurts my head if pulled too hard," Kat told them, pulling gently for emphasis.

Kat cuddled Thei-Yan closer, letting him bury his face in her hair. She sat with him in her lap and talked with Thwei and Ayanta about life on the ship. She learned that most females spent the majority of their time attending their young, as the fathers rarely had much to do with them. When one wasn't home, they either attended a job on or off the ship if they had one, or they hunted. Thwei herself hunted more often than most females. She usually went with Kin, Syr, and a couple other males from the family.

Ayanta hunted mostly with other males from the ship along with two of his cousins. Kat suddenly found herself wanting very badly to go on a hunt. She wondered who she'd go with.

"I believe your mate will want you with him," Thwei said taking Thei-Yan.

"Understandable. We've technically hunted together once already once, right?" Kat watched the young one play with the fruit his mother gave him.

"This is true. Though, you may choose not to hunt with him all the time," Thwei set Thei-Yan on the floor and he took off, disappearing into another room.

"He's so cute!" Kat giggled.

"He looks a great deal like his father," Thwei chuckled.

"Hey, Ayanta, you looking forward to having kids?" Kat asked.

"Eh," Ayanta sighed.

"He's still a youngblood. He will find the desire for his own sucklings eventually," Thwei patted Ayanta's arm.

"Right," Kat shook her head.

"They are very noisy..." Ayanta shrugged.

"That's part of the fun!" Kat smiled.

Ayanta smiled back, once again saying something Kat didn't understand. Kat's smile vanished. She stood suddenly, before Thwei could relay what he'd said.

"I've got to go. I'll come back later, I promise," she said, bolting out the door.

Kat went up the lift and back down the two halls to her rooms. She entered and grabbed her phone. Once she switched the translator she headed back out.

Hallway after hallway Kat turned and trotted, trying to find the first place in the gargantuan ship she'd seen. The med ward. She got lost a few times and had to retrace her steps. Many of the yautjas she passed gave her odd looks. She ignored them all with one goal in mind.

"Sorry!" Kat squeaked as she bumped into a solid wall of yautja.

Kat stepped back a few feet when her eyes fell on the muscled figure in front of her. This was no ordinary male. He was as tall as Kin, and more buff than him. His hair was an ivory color. His skin, unlike the yellowish tan and browns of the others, was pale tan. _Very_ pale. Kat could see green show through where his veins were. His eyes were an electric green and almost glowed. His armor, though gray in color like Syr's, looked dark against his skin. He stared at Kat with a surprised look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked in English.

His voice wasn't as deep as Syr's, but it was smooth and kind.

"I'm fine...Name's Kat, you?" Kat stammered.

"I am Luar-ke," he bowed.

"Moon? Wow. Um, can you help me?" Kat asked, embarrassed.

"What do you need?" He snapped to attention, ready to help.

"I need to get to the med ward. I need to get a translator," Kat said.

"You are going the wrong way. Follow me," Luar-ke waved his hand behind her.

"Oh! Thank you!" Kat laughed.

Luar-ke laughed, too. As they traveled the halls together Kat say that the eyes were no longer on her, but on her companion. She glanced up at him seeing a hint of shame in his eyes.

"What's up? Is it weird for you to help me or something?" Kat asked.

"Mo. It is strange for someone to be seen with me. Even an ooman. I am different, thus, I am shunned by most. Some call me U'darahje," Luar-ke answered quietly.

"What? Just because you're different?" Kat couldn't believe it.

"That, and I have...a 'softer' disposition than most," the male could not meet her eyes.

"That's _ridiculous_!" Kat snapped, throwing a glare at a group of yautjas that were staring at her companion darkly.

"Is it?" Luar-ke asked.

"_Yeah_! It is! I know what it feels like to be pushed away for being different. It's stupid! Look, since we seem to both know the same plight, how about we become friends?" Kat smiled now.

Luar-ke stopped and turned to her. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"You mean this? You wish to call _me _your friend, truly?" he gasped.

"Yeah! I don't really have any friends here yet!" Kat held out a hand, "Friends?"

Luar-ke took her hand and gripped it firmly.

"Friends," he grinned.

There was a loud snarl from behind Kat. A male with dark brown skin and dark gray eyes was closing in on them, looking mean.

"U'darahje! Both of you!" he roared.

"Leave us, Mei-hswei!" Luar-ke snarled back, pulling Kat forward by her hand.

The dark male shouted something that Kat roughly translated to "Don't call me brother." He grabbed Luar-ke's arm and wrenched him and Kat apart. Kat growled in anger.

"Don't you touch him!" she yelled, shoving the enormous male away from her friend.

He roared and glared at Kat. She saw him raise his hand to strike. Kat did what came naturally to her. She brought her right foot up and smashed a hard kick into his jaw. The male roared as his mandible broke.

"You-" he garbled, getting ready to strike again.

Kat smirked, roundhouse kicking him in the chest. He fell to his back, the impact of the kick had been so hard he couldn't breathe. He gasped and glared.

"Can we go now?" Kat asked the shell shocked Luar-ke.

"Ahh...Yes," Luar-ke nodded, leading her around the mass on the floor.

They soon reached the med ward, hearing shocked whispers all the way.

"Guess that might have been out of line for me," Kat mumbled as they entered the mad ward.

"Not for you. For him. A male is never to attack a female. A male can spar in a training ring with a female, but is against our ways to do otherwise," Luar-ke explained.

"Oh," Kat grinned.

The medic who had attended he the day before walked up to them, asking Luar-ke something.

"He wants to know what you need," he translated.

"I wanna get that translator now. I'm feeling well enough. Oh, and something for the pain in my legs," Kat said.

Luar-ke and the medic exchanged a few words. The medic stared at Kat wide eyed, something Kat was quickly getting used to. He nodded and took her to a metal table. Once he scanned her head and nodded approvingly he pulled a cart over with some dangerous looking tools and a needle on it.

"You will want to hold onto me," Luar-ke said, standing between her knees.

Kat hugged him around his chest. He pulled her ponytail up out of the way. Kat could feel a damp cloth being wiped over the back of her neck right at the hair line. Then came a sharp pain which she knew was the needle. She winced, instantly inciting purrs from her friend and the medic.

"You will feel numb soon. When you feel nothing from his touch he will begin," Luar-ke said.

"Ok. Can I call you Luar?" Kat asked as the numbness started.

"Yes, I would like that," Luar purred louder.

"I don't feel anything," Kat informed them.

She heard something that sounded like a light metal scrape, then a soft cutting sound. There was pressure somewhere on her neck. Next she heard what she knew was a saw or drill. Kat clutched Luar tightly, making him purr louder. She could feel a buzz in her shoulders.

When the sawing sound stopped she heard a small gushy sound as the medic moved a piece of bone. She tried to keep her eyes on the armor in front of her face. Luar purred and rubbed her back slowly.

Kat heard another squishy sound, then a soft hiss. She saw the medic grab a vial and set one down. He rubbed the contents of the second vial onto her skin, sealing the incision as he had her skull. He put another cold, wet cloth over the back of her neck, wiping away the blood.

"You may sit up," Luar said, stepping back a bit.

"That's it?" Kat forced herself not to touch her neck.

"Yes. The translator was attached to your brain, then the wound was sealed. That is all," Luar confirmed, "How do you feel?"

"Fine. No pain. What about my legs?" Kat asked.

"Ah," the medic handed Kat a vial of red liquid that looked like cool aid.

"One mouthful should do," Luar said.

Kat took the mouthful of medicine and grimaced. It was awful. She was going to hand it back, but the medic held up a hand.

"Mo. You keep it. You will have need of it in the future," he said.

Kat nearly fell off the table. He was speaking his own language, but she understood him, plain as day. She laughed and pocketed the medicine.

"This is _so _cool!"

The medic told Kat that she was healing nicely and that with all the stress she'd put on her legs she wasn't allowed to walk anywhere. Kat hated the idea until Luar offered to carry her around.

Kat was settled on his back comfortably and they headed out the door. As they were walking down the hall they passed two males dragging the dark male from earlier by his arms to the medic. Kat caught his eye and sneered. He flinched, as did the other males. Kat snickered into Luar's shoulder. Thwei _had_ to hear about this.

Thwei had heard about it by the time Kat and Luar-ke arrived at her door. She stared for a few seconds as Kat explained why she was on her friend's back. Thwei laughed and let them both in to sit.

The atmosphere was thick for a short while as Kat went over the hour's events. Ayanta was still there and he quickly changed from apprehensive to friendly as Kat told them that Luar was her friend. Thwei R'ka even offered him food once Kat was done talking. She thanked him for looking out for her younger sister.

"Syr'vra-nho will be quite astonished with what you have done so far today," Thwei said, smiling.

"I know. Don't tell him about the translator, though. That's a surprise," Kat grinned.

"Very well," Thwei agreed.

"He might think it strange that you have made Luar-ke your friend. Mo offense!" Ayanta said, looking embarrassed.

"None taken," Luar smiled.

"It can't be any stranger than taking a human into your family," Kat shrugged.

"Speaking of Uncle Syr, he is back!" Thei-Yan piped up, pointing to a screen on the wall.

There, Kat saw a sort of chart indicating which members of the family were there and which were out. Sure enough, Syr's name was in the docking area over a small red dot. He was home.

"That was fast," Kat smiled.


	9. Ceremony

Chapter 9: Ceremony

"Relax, Luar," Kat laughed.

She was once again on her friend's back as he carried her toward the dining hall for dinner. It had been hours and Syr had not shown himself to anyone. Kat didn't expect to see him right away. She knew he was going to surprise her with something. Luar-ke had expressed how nervous he was as they traveled the halls.

"There will be no trouble for you, Luar-ke," Thwei R'ka said from his left.

"I do not wish to dishonor anyone," Luar mumbled.

"You won't you would dishonor Kaht if you left her side before she wanted you to. She has claimed you as her friend and you _are_ her mode of transportation," Thwei reminded him.

"You wouldn't leave her with no way around, would you?" Ayanta added.

"Mo," Luar tilted his head to nuzzle Kat.

Kat happily returned the affection.

"I want _everyone_ to know who my friend is! I also want them to know that no matter if I'm wounded or not I'll kick_ anyone's_ ass that threatens that," Kat said.

Luar-ke purred lightly. Ayanta and Thwei laughed. Kat really meant what she aid. She'd whoop Syr's butt if she had to.

"Mei-jadhi!" Kin's voice broke into the laughter.

"Kin, hey!" Kat waved.

"You have caused quite a stir," Kin said, falling into step with them.

They walked into the dining hall and heard the excited chatter that Kin was talking about.

"Have I now?" Kat smirked.

"Is it not apparent? Syr'vra-nho will have a hard time getting to dinner without being stopped by someone trying to tell him about what you've done today!" Kin laughed.

"Oh well, he'll have to deal,"Kat laughed, too.

"He will be proud of you," Kin said with a sure nod.

"Once he's done being upset," Ayanta pointed out.

"How can he be upset?" Thwei shook her head.

The group made it to the table. Everyone was seated the same as before, leaving the seat closest to Kin on the right empty for Syr. Luar set Kat down and started away.

"Where are you going?" Kat grabbed his hand.

"I..." Luar's eyes were fearful again.

"Sit!" Kat, Kin, and Thwei said in unison.

Luar-ke sat to Kat's right quickly, not daring to protest. He smiled a little and Kat knew he was happy. She looked up at Kin with a smile.

"I noticed that you didn't give him a weird look," Kat said.

"I have no qualms with him. He is a friend of my little sister, therefore, he is a friend of mine," Kin said.

"The same goes for me," Thwei nodded.

"Thank you very much for your kindness," Luar said, bowing his head.

"Think nothing of it," Kin waved his hand dismissively, the usual smirk on his face.

Kat smiled at the ever accepting attitude of her family. Kin got up with Luar to fill the plates. Before they returned Syr arrived at the table. He saw the empty space on the table in front of Kat and trilled curiously.

"Luar-ke's getting food for her, as you were not here to do so," Thwei told him.

"Luar-ke? So the stories filling the halls _are_ true. Kaht, what have you done in my absence?" Syr chuckled, sitting.

Kat recounted the tale starting from when she left Thwei's quarters. She was careful to leave out the part about the translator. Kin and Luar returned with four plates, the females' and their own. Syr stood and smiled broadly.

"Thank you, Luar-ke," he said, surprising the other male.

"For what?" Luar asked.

"You helped Kaht when she was in need. You have protected her as well as I could have when I was not here to do so. She is right to call you her friend," Syr said.

He put his hand on Luar's shoulder like he had Kat's. Luar returned the gesture, beaming. They both sat down on either side of Kat who was grinning from ear to ear. The whole rest of the room was silent. It seemed as though all other conversations had been forgotten.

"You gonna eat?" Kat asked Syr, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I will return in a moment," he said.

The second Syr was gone a female from another table approached Kin. She was bare chested and looked like she could reduce a boulder to dust.

"Are you really alright with this, Kin-en'tar? This _abomination_ at you table?" she growled.

"I am. He is our friend and my sister has decided that she wants him to eat with us tonight. Why is it any of your business?" Kin sneered, eating his food.

"That thing should not be in the dining hall, let alone at a respectable family's table!" the female snapped.

"Perhaps you have forgotten who his family is, youngblood! Leave us in peace!" Thwei roared.

The female scurried off immediately. Kat felt laughter swell in her chest but choked it back.

"Heh...uh-ah-mh..." Kat coughed. "So what's this about your family?"

"You have met my father, Mohsh'kora," Luar said.

"You're the High Elder's son?" Kat gasped.

"Yes. His seventh," Luar nodded.

"Whoa..." Kat stared up at him, "Guess I owe you some respect, huh?"

"Your friendship will do," Luar smiled.

"Does this mean he will be at your bonding ceremony?" Kin asked.

"Yeah, if you wanna come that is!" Kat put an encouraging hand on his arm.

"I would be honored," Luar said, his eyes shining with tears.

"Awesome," Kat cheered, "When is the ceremony going to be?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, provided you accept your prize," Syr said somewhat nervously.

"Tomorrow afternoon then, I'm so excited!" Kat squealed.

The rest of the meal went quickly. When Kat, Syr, and Luar-ke had eaten their fill, they headed to Syr and Kat's quarters. Kat was quite content on Luar's back. She reached out occasionally to touch Syr's head. This was especially entertaining since Luar was about four inches taller than Syr, giving Kat a rare vantage point above her mate.

Kat hugged her friend goodbye at the door. Syr carried her inside and set her on a couch. He hurried off into the bedroom and came back with a large bundle of pure white fur. He handed it to Kat, bowing his head and trilling hopefully. Kat took the bundle and unfolded it, discovering that it was a three part outfit.

First, there was the cape. The head of the animal, which resembled a wildcat, was still attached as a hood. The skull had been replaced with a softer material. The fangs of top jaw would stick out above Kat's forehead.

Next was the top. It was a low cut sleeveless that would reach to the bottom of her ribs, leaving her stomach and lower back exposed. It was sexy in an Amazonian way.

Lastly Kat inspected the skirt. It was long enough to reach her knees and she would have room to move in it.

The whole outfit was lined with a soft, light colored leather. Kat ran her fingers through the fur and found that it had a pearly quality to it. Little shimmers of blue, purple, and green showed where she touched. Kat held the outfit close and looked up at Syr with teary eyes.

"It's even better than I hoped! I love it, Syr!" she cried, pulling him to her.

"You accept, then?" Syr sat and pulled her into his lap.

"Yeah, I accept!" Kat half sobbed into his shoulder.

"Do not cry, Kaht," Syr said, his voice cracking.

"Sorry, just happy!"

Syr laughed quietly. He sat with her for a long time, thanking the gods that he was successful. He purred and cuddled Kat close to him. Kat squirmed on his lap until she was face to face with him.

"Let's go to bed. The sooner I wake up the better I'll feel. I'm so excited I can't wait," Kat said, running her hands over his cheeks.

Syr nodded, lifting her and her outfit and taking them to their room. He set Kat on the bed and put her new clothes aside. He crawled into bed beside Kat, pulling her to him gently and purring. She snuggled into his arms and drifted off quickly.

Syr rubbed her back as he watched her sleep. He couldn't have been happier. He had a life mate, or he would officially soon. Kat was strong, brave, spirited, and fun. He had all he wanted. Now all that was left was for them to hunt together.

The next morning Kat was awake early with Syr. He set her on the couch as he ran about, getting ready for the ceremony that afternoon. Kat laughed as she watched him go about the rooms like a chicken with its head cut off. He called for Thwei and Kin and left with them to begin preparations. Ayanta, Luar, and Thei-Yan were left with Kat.

"Syr'vra-nho is very excited today," Luar said, sitting beside Kat.

Thei-Yan had taken up residency in Kat's lap and insisted upon brushing her hair.

"He is. Can't blame him though. I'm excited, too. It's driving me crazy," Kat said, moving to let Thei-Yan behind her.

"Everything will be fine, I'm sure, Aunt," Ayanta said.

"I know. I just have a hard time waiting for good things. Especially something like this. I just wish Mohsh was here. Syr said he'd come back today, but I want to see him before the bonding ceremony," Kat sighed.

"You might see him. His hunt was a short one," Luar said.

Kat just nodded, pulling Thei-Yan back into her lap. Soon enough the males were helping her get ready for the ceremony. Ayanta presented a fang and blue bead necklace as a gift. Kat accepted it gratefully. Thei-Yan also gave her a gift. He had made her a bead bracelet of woods, glass, and metal beads. Kat hugged him in thanks. Luar-ke had a gift as well, but wouldn't let her see it until after she was dressed.

Kat put on her new outfit and modeled it to her friend and family. They all praised her and Syr for getting her such a prize. She thanked the three males as she donned her new jewelry and tied the top half of her hair, leaving the rest to fall over her shoulders.

"Can I see it now, Luar?" Kat begged.

"Here," Luar laughed, handing her something large wrapped in leather.

Kat unwrapped the leather and stopped breathing. In her hands she held her very own armor. There was a mask designed to fit her face. The mask's design was sleek and smooth, like the armor. There was a breast plate, wrist cuffs, shoulder coverings, and even a groin piece with a tough leather belt. Kat also uncovered two shin guards. All this was made from the same metal as Syr's, shiny and unscratched. Kat put down the armor before tackling Luar in a hug.

"Thank you!" Kat said, her words muffled by his muscles.

"My father had it made for you. He asked me to give it to you as a gift from us both today," Luar told her, smiling warmly.

"Now you can go and hunt!" Thei-Yan piped happily.

"Yeah, I'll get myself a slew of trophies. After the rescue mission that is," Kat said.

Ayanta and Luar exchanged a look of concern, but remained silent. Thwei returned an hour later to get Kat and send the others ahead. Thei-Yan would be there, which made Kat happy. Thwei gave Kat a quick run down on what she was to do a she led her out the door.

Thwei would lead her down an aisle to where Syr and Kin would be waiting. Mohsh'kora would announce the ceremony, then give Kat and Syr each their bonding words to say to one another. After that they would take each others hands which Mohsh would take in his, declaring them life mates. Then everyone would celebrate with an extravagant feast and party. Kat couldn't help but smile, thinking how much like and Earth marriage it was.

They arrived at the ceremony hall right on time. It was decorated with furs and banners of what looked like silk. There were long metal benches set up in a circle around the room like bleachers. They were filled with yautjas from the family and friends that Kat figured the family members must have brought along. Kat instantly spotted Luar near the front with Ayanta close by.

Mohsh'kora was waiting in the center of the floor, dressed in his armor and red cape. Kin was in his armor and so was Syr. Syr turned to face Kat and Thwei as they walked down the way together. When they reached the front, Thwei bowed and stepped off to the side next to Kin.

Mohsh'kora raised his hands for silence. He smiled at the couple before him.

"Today, I stand here to perform our rare Life Bonding Ceremony. Syr'vra-nho of the Yan-tukt family, and Kaht, brought here from Earth will be bonded as Life Mates! Now, turn to one another," Mohsh said.

Syr and Kat did as they were told, both grinning.

"To Syr'vra-nho, you say 'As your Life Mate, I shall be forever faithful. I shall protect you as I protect myself and our offspring. This is my bond to you,'" Mohsh said in his own language.

"As your Life Mate I shall be forever faithful. I shall protect you as I protect myself and our offspring. This is my bond to you," Kat said, winking at Syr's surprised face.

"Now, to Kaht, you say 'As your life mate I shall be forever faithful. I shall serve your needs. I shall protect you as I protect myself and our offspring. I shall hunt to please you. This is my bond to you,'" Mohsh said to Syr.

Man, the males had more to hold up than the females here.

" As your life mate I shall be forever faithful. I shall serve your needs. I shall protect you as I protect myself and our offspring. I shall hunt to please you. This is my bond to you." Syr repeated in his own language.

"Take each others' hands," Mohsh instructed.

Syr and Kat took each others' hands and raised them slightly. Mohsh put one hand over and one hand under theirs, clasping them tightly.

"These two souls, I now pronounce as one!" he said loudly.

He released their hands and cheers went up all around. Syr held onto Kat's hand as he led her into the next room filled with tables loaded with food. All the yautjas who had come to see the ceremony flooded in and took their seats. A band began to play music that was happy and bouncy. Syr took Kat to a table where Kin and Thwei were waiting.

"Oh, can Luar, Ayanta, and Thei-Yan sit with us? They were all so nice and helpful today!" Kat said, hugging Syr's arm.

"Of course," Syr laughed.

Kat dashed off and collected her pals, bringing them to her table. Luar-ke and Ayanta looked very honored while Thei-Yan cuddled Kat, then his mother. Mohsh'kora arrived at the table just as they were seated.

"Would you mind if I sat with you?" he asked.

"Of course you can sit, High Elder!" Syr said.

Now the table was full and the air was thick with cheerful conversation and laughter. Kat spied a table where guests were setting gifts. She smiled and squeezed Syr's hand tightly, getting a squeeze back.

"How do I look in your gift, Syr?" Kat asked.

"I can't express it to you in words," Syr said, speaking his own language, "Why did you not tell me about the translator?"

"It was my gift to you," Kat said.

"I see. Thank you," Syr ran his fingers over her head.

"Ah...speaking of which. Your outfit has given me an idea for what your second name will be," Mohsh spoke up.

"You figured out my nickname?" Kat sat up and waited to hear it.

"I cannot call you Luar-ke, as that I my son's name. I will 'nickname' you...Bhu'ja. It is what you remind me of in your furs," Mohsh smiled, a gleam in his eyes.

"I like it! I really do! Thank you!" Kat exclaimed.

"Bhu'ja. It fits," Syr agreed.

**A/N: Hey guys! What do you think so far? I'm trying to get back into the habit of typing on a regular basis. I'm going for a goal of two new chapters a week for now. Please review and let me know how it's going. I love hearing from you guys!**

Translations

**A'due'ha – **beautiful

**Bhu'ja - **Ghost/specter/spirit


	10. Party

Chapter Ten: Party

The feast was an amazing event. Kat couldn't remember a time when she'd had more fun. The yautjas were all cutting lose and having fun which was seriously amusing. There was dancing after the meal. Kin offered to teach Kat, but it was Thei-Yan who ended up teaching her.

For two armatures, the dance went well. There was much laughter at the sight of Thei-Yan and Kat, but Kat didn't care. She was enjoying herself far too much. Kat ended up dancing with Syr'vra-nho, Kin, Thwei, Mohsh, Luar, Ayanta, and two others whose names she learned were Il-tek'naun and Shaya. They were both males, youngbloods, and Kin's children.

"_Paya_! Aren't you tired?" Mohsh laughed when Kat finally sat down.

"No way! I'm feeling rather energetic," Kat said, taking a long drink from her glass.

"I hope you feel the same way about mating," Syr whispered in her ear.

Kat nearly choked o her drink and elbowed her mate in the ribs. He laughed through the slight pain

"Don't worry, I'll save something for you," Kat whispered back.

"How do you like your armor?" Mohsh'kora asked, interrupting the hushed conversation.

"It's great! Can't wait to try it out and put it to the test!" Kat grinned across the table at him.

"You'll have to train in it before the mission. I'm leaving Syr'vra-nho in charge of that," Mohsh looked at the male.

"It will be an honor to train her," Syr clicked happily.

"Oh, goodie!" Kat clapped her hands.

Kin and the others were soon sitting again, all gasping from dancing so much. Kin caught his breath then stood to announce that it was time for Kat and Syr to open the gifts.

There were twenty gifts in all, ten for Kat, ten for Syr. Most of them were weapons of one sort or another. Syr ended up with a few necklaces and so did Kat. She put a few on to see how they fit. Her favorite gift came from Thwei. It was a clip to go around her hair tie. There were seven strings of beads hanging off of it, all the same length as her ponytail.

Kat immediately put it in and swung her head around to hear the beads click. She thanked Thwei profusely while hugging the larger female. Thwei returned her affection with a smile.

"With all this stuff I'll be unrecognizable as a human," Kat said, receiving a plate of desserts from Syr.

"Good thing, too" Kin joked.

"I know, right? It's too bad we can't do the same for you," Kat joked back.

Kin put a hand over his heart and mocked pain. Everyone laughed, even Mohsh. Kat felt as if she'd been living with them her whole life. In just days she'd gotten perfectly comfortable among her yautja family. There was only one thing that hadn't been attended to.

"Y'know, Syr...you never gave me a tour of the ship. That was supposed to be the first thing we did," Kat nudged him.

"I had forgotten with all that had happened," Syr said, realizing she was right.

How could he have had the time? Right off she'd come in hurt. She couldn't have walked for so long then. The next day he'd gone on the hunt for her. Between all that, what she'd done while he was away, and the ceremony, he'd completely forgotten that he'd never shown her around.

"Speaking of which, I'm glad to see your legs are healing, Kaht," a male's voice came from behind Syr.

It was the medic. He was in the usual blue robes. Kat smiled up at him.

"Ah, Kaht, I forgot to mention that this is another of my children," Kin said.

"I am his eldest son," the medic bowed slightly.

"Well, shit. Why didn't you introduce yourself before?" Kat motioned for him to sit.

"You have a habit of being injured or preoccupied. My name is Mi-yeh'to," he said, sitting.

"Again with the long, cool names!" Kat groaned.

"Why do you insist on shortening your friends' names?" Mi-yeh'to asked.

"It's easier. I usually give someone a nickname as a term of endearment. If I'm going to spend time around them a lot and if I like them I give them a nickname depending on how long their name is," Kat explained.

"I see. That's a good reason to give a 'nickname,'" Mi-yeh'to said.

"That's right. Mohsh here gave me a nickname of my own. I am also known as Bhu'ja!" Kat announced proudly.

"Why Bhu'ja?" Mi-yeh'to asked.

Kat flipped up the hood of her cape. She grinned from beneath the fangs. He smiled, understanding now. Syr chucked her under the chin gently, approval in his eyes. They ate their desserts in near silence, enjoying the music and chatter around them. Kat watched all the others in the room having fun and hurried through her food.

"Syr, let's dance again!" Kat clasped his hand.

"Alright," Syr led her to the dance floor.

The couple danced together to three songs in a row. Kat had to take off her cape and Syr ended up removing some of his armor. By the time they sat down they were gasping and sweating. Only Mohsh'kora and Luar-ke were still at the table now. Thwei R'ka had taken Thei-Yan home for bed. Kin was off mingling with Ayanta. Mi-yeh'to had gone back to the med ward.

Kat watched as the festivities died down slowly and finally came to an end. Mohsh disappeared with a promise to let her know if there were any changes in the rescue mission plans. Syr'vra-nho lifted Kat into his arms, allowing Luar her cape and his armor, and headed off to their quarters. After a quick goodbye, Kat took her cape and the armor from Luar and put it all away.

Syr was on his back on the bed when she was done. His eyes were closed, his limbs limp, and breath shallow.

"You'd better _not _be asleep," Kat crawled up on the bed beside him.

Syr cracked open one eye and purred.

**WARNING! The next chapter contains explicit Yautja/Human sex! It's a sex chapter people! Don't like, don't read! Do like, review. That's all for now. New chapter should be up within a day! You've been warned!**


	11. After Party

Chapter 11: After Party

Syr sat up and reached for Kat only to have her dart backwards off of the bed. She grinned at him as she started to remove her jewelry. Syr stood slowly, watching her intently. He copied her actions, removing the necklaces he'd received. When Kat took off her top, revealing the black sports bra, he removed the top half of his armor. Kat closed her eyes and smiled softly and she shimmied out of her skirt. Syr stripped down to his netting and loin cloth.

"I propose a shower, whaddaya say?" Kat removing her bra and stunning her mate.

"Sei-i..." Syr hissed.

Her breasts were perfect for a human's. Syr watched them bounce slightly and she leaned down to remove her underwear. They were big enough to fill Kat's hands and a little more as she demonstrated. She rubbed them gently and moaned ever so quietly.

"I hate the feeling my boobs get after being trapped all day. I feel like my whole body could use a good rub down," Kat sighed, "Care to do the honors once we're clean?"

"With great pleasure, Mate," Syr growled.

He removed the netting from his body quickly, shredding it in his hurry. He took off his loin cloth and tossed it aside. Kat glanced at his length with a hunger in her eyes that not only made his chest puff up with male pride, but his cock hardened a little as she stared. It was very humanoid, with a few noticeable differences. The top was a little rougher, like the scaly looking parts of his skin, with small ridges that only toys usually had. Kat licked her lips at the sight. Syr noticed her pink tongue dart out and approached her slowly, locking eyes with hers once they'd traveled north again.

Kat took his hands in hers, locking their fingers together. She pressed her body flush to Syr's, sighing at the feeling of skin on skin, one of her favorite sensations. Syr purred loudly and moaned slightly as she ran her hands around his sides and back. He bent down and lifter her by her thighs to bring her to eye level. Kat smiled and kissed his tusks. He opened them for her quickly. Kat ran her tongue from his chin to his teeth. She silently begged for entrance with her tongue, which she was granted and a short moment.

Syr was surprised by her actions. She slid her tongue into his mouth carefully to taste him. If he bit down he'd take he tongue right off. He'd never do that, but he could. Syr was proud to be so trusted. After a few seconds he slid his tongue over hers and felt an electric sensation run through him. He tasted the roof of her mouth and flicked his tongue over and around hers again and again until they had to part for breath. He set Kat down, his heart racing.

"C'mon," Kat pulled her mate into the bath and turned on the shower.

She adjusted the temperature and stepped under the jets. Once soaked, she stepped aside to let Syr get wet. She watched with bated breath and a throbbing core as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The water running over every art of him was like an invitation to put her tongue to him. She watched it drip off his impressive male part. Now she couldn't resist. She'd never discussed mating practices with him, but she didn't care now.

Syr jumped slightly when he felt Kat's soft fingertips caressing the tip of his manhood. His cock became rock hard quickly and she ran her fingers up and down the length of it teasingly. He kept his eyes closed and held still as she explored him. He'd never been touched like that by a female before. He'd been grabbed and roughly pulled to a female, but never lovingly caressed and appreciated. It felt wonderful.

"K-Kaht...we should wash," Syr purred eventually.

"'Kay," Kat removed her fingertips from his flesh and earned a small groan.

Syr handed her a cloth lathered up with a citrus scented soap. Kat stood back a bit so as not to elbow him. She watched him wash up and she did so herself. Syr's eyes caught hers and she threw him a wicked grin. She made a show of washing. She caressed herself gently, effectively making Syr'vra-nho jealous. When she was done she wet the cloth again and wrung it out over herself, letting all the suds run down her.

"Could you get my back for me?" Kat asked, holding out the cloth.

Syr quickly obliged her and took the cloth. He put more soap on it and worked it into a think lather. Kat turned her back to him and allowed him to gently scrub her back. Kat moaned and he forgot what he was doing. He dropped the cloth and slid his arms around her sudsy body. He pulled her to him, growling when his member slid over her rear. She pressed back onto him with another moan.

"You going gonna let me rinse?" Kat laughed.

"Mmph..." Syr reluctantly turned them around and held her to him under the water.

"Syr?" Kat rinsed all the suds from herself and turned to face him.

"Yes, Kaht?" Syr's golden eyes gleamed a he looked down at her.

"There's something I wanna try. It's a sexual act that I doubt your females can do. I promise you'll like it," Kat put her hands to his chest and forced herself not to look down at his hard cock.

"I...I would be delighted..." Syr purred.

Kat pushed her mate back to the wall opposite from the shower head. There was a metal bench there to sit on. She sat him down and leaned over to kiss him again. Syr purred the whole time, wondering what she would do.

"Do you trust me with your body?" Kat asked.

"Yes, of course," Syr panted.

"Good. Trust that I won't hurt you, no biting, ok?" Kat smiled.

"O..k..." Syr echoed.

Kat pressed kisses to his mandibles and jaw, licking the water from his skin every now and again. She worked her lips downward, kissing is neck and nipping a little. Syr growled when her teeth touched his flesh. It didn't hurt, but it made his skin turn to fire. As Kat worked her way lower, he throbbed. She licked and nipped his collar bone and chest, pressing him back into the wall.

"Kaht...Mm..." Syr panted.

"Shh...Baby, just enjoy," Kat crooned.

She got onto her knees in front of Syr, earning a raised brow. She winked at him and continued her kissing all over his thighs until he was panting and growling. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of her lips on him. The second his head rolled back he felt a new sensation altogether. Syr's eyes shot open and locked on Kat...and her tongue.

Kat gently licked the head of Syr' pulsing length, dipping her tongue into the slit and swirling it around rapidly every few seconds. Syr clutched the bench for deal life. He's never felt something like that before. Kat sucked him into her mouth with a gentle laugh. She pressed her tongue hard to the bottom of his shaft and slid him in as far as she could without deep throating. Syr growled loudly and groaned. Kat laughed around his cock, making him jump. She bobbed her head up and down, moaning to tease him with the vibrations. Syr's hands went to her head and tangled in her hair.

Syr looked down at her through half lidded eyes. Her eyes were closed as she continued to suck on him. He'd thought that it was amazing for her to trust _him_ with her tongue in his mouth. Now he marveled at how he was so at ease with his most sensitive part in _her_ mouth. She was right, though, he did like it. A _lot_.

She pressed her tongue flat to him and she went down, the concentrated her effort right to the middle of his shaft when she came back up. Each time she swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting the tangy and not unpleasant precum. She let her teeth ever so lightly drag across the tip a couple times. Syr growled in pleasure each time.

"Ka-Kaht!" Syr moaned when her hand joined her mouth on his cock.

Kat pumped what she couldn't reach with her mouth in her fist. Her fingers couldn't even touch together around him properly. As she worked him with her hand and mouth, she used her free hand to caress his thighs and balls. Syr roared when she kneaded them gently, his back arching.

"I-I-am..." Syr breathed.

He could feel the tingling heat building up in his stomach. If she kept going he was going to cum. Kat felt his cock twitch in her mouth. She slowly removed herself from it, standing back up. She smiled down at the male who was panting and still clutching the bench. It took all he had not to lose control, even without her mouth on him.

"Not yet, Syr..." Kat whispered in his ear.

"C-come...to the bed..." Syr growled, lifting her into his arms.

He shut off the water with one hand on the way out and grabbed two towels. He set Kat on the floor ad dried her carefully. Once he was dried off her lifted her into his arms again and kissed her. He could taste himself a little on her tongue, but he didn't care. That mouth of hers was about the most wonderful thing he'd ever felt on him. He could hardly contain himself wondering what being inside of her would be like.

Kat moaned into Syr's mouth. Turning him on had gotten her all hot and bothered. She wanted to feel him in her and waiting wasn't an option now. She wriggled free of him arms and yanked him onto the bed with her. She got comfortable and pulled him between her legs. She hooked one of his mandibles with a finger and brought his face to hers for another kiss. She didn't care that he had no lips, it was great kissing him.

"My Mate..." Syr husked.

"Yours and only yours...I want you in me...Syr..." Kat whimpered up at him.

She took his member in her hand and rubbed the tip of it over her wet entrance. She slid it over her clit and back down, teasing them both. Syr 's head hit her shoulder, blinding her with his tube like hair. She rubbed him over her clit a few more times before he began to do so on his own, sliding his whole cock over her throbbing nub. She moaned and whined into his shoulder each time.

"Syr'vra-nho, please..." Kat begged.

"I will be gentle...I don't wish to hurt you..." Syr panted.

"Ok..." Kat nodded.

Of course he'd have to be careful. He was way bigger than anything she'd ever come across. Think and long...hopefully not too much so. Syr propped himself up on one arm and caressed Kat's face with his free hand. He pushed the head of his length in carefully, watching Kat's face every second. She winced a bit, but nothing more.

"Just keep going slowly, Hon, I'll be ok," Kat encouraged him.

"Let me know if you need me to stop," Syr began to purr.

Kat nodded, feeling him go deeper into her. As he purred, the slight vibrations ran right down his body and into hers. It tingled and actually made it a little easier on her. She became more aroused, making Syr's girth hurt less and pleasure her more.

As he kept his agonizingly slow pace, moving in and out, going deeper each time, Kat became frustrated. It all felt too good now. She wanted him all the way in, _screw_ pain! Kat reached her hands up around Syr's neck. He leaned down for a kiss, but never made it all the way. Kat grabbed to handfuls of his hair and squeezed and pulled. Syr's head shot back and he roared quietly, slamming the rest of the way into Kat. He gasped at his loss of control. Kat merely moaned and held him in place with her legs.

"Oh God..." Kat whimpered into his neck.

"K-K-...You will undo me...if you keep that up," Syr growled.

"Sorry...I couldn't wait anymore...I'm ok," Kat kissed his neck.

"Pauk-de..." Syr sighed.

He'd never felt a female so tight around him. She was so hot and wet, too. She gripped him so hard that it almost hurt. If she'd kept going he certainly would have lost control. He wanted to take a moment to let them both adjust, but a wanton moan from below him queued him to move. He did what they both wanted and began a slow and steady pace. Kat's legs spread wide to accommodate his large body. He drew himself almost all the way out and then pushed back in. He did so with a little more force each time.

Kat writhed beneath her mate. She'd never had a truly good sex experience with a human male before, all of them either being "one pump chumps" or "teeny peenies." Syr was different. Already he'd outlasted all the her past boyfriends. Now he was doing all in his power to make sure she felt just as good as him. He lifted her butt a little to get in deeper. Kat gasped as he found that special spot inside of her.

Syr'vra-nho's control was being put to the test now more than ever. She pushed onto him when he lifted her, sheathing him completely. She threw her legs around him and rocked her hips a little, speeding up the pace. Syr growled and moved faster inside of her. Kat moaned, cried out, and whimpered under him.

"Syr'vra-nho, please...faster, _harder_!" Kat begged.

Syr growled in passion and complied immediately. He moved faster and faster, thrusting as hard as he could without hurting her. Kat moaned loudly, tugging his hair and making him moan, too. She rocked her hips a little now and then, causing Syr's whole body to shudder violently. Just when he thought it couldn't get much rougher, Kat surprised him again.

With impeccable timing Kat thrust her hips upward hard, matching his thrust and slamming him hard against her. Syr made a sound like a growl mixed with a whine. He stopped moving, almost losing it right then. Kat held her legs around him tightly. He couldn't back out if he wanted to. _Paya_ he didn't want to! Kat laughed a little, happy with the derailing of her mate. She unlatched her legs from him and pushed on his chest.

"Your turn, Syr. On your back," she ordered.

Her voice was lust filled and forceful. It was as feral and demanding as any yautja females' could have been. Her brown eyes were dark and her lips were curved into a smirk of triumph and pleasure. Syr rolled them both over without losing that perfect connection between them. He stared up at her with love and lust in his eyes, wondering how the pauk this could get any better. He got his answer when she slowly rolled her hips forward. She lifted herself as she came forward and pressed back down as she moved back. Syr growled and clutched her hips, his claws digging in despite himself.

"Mmm," Kat took his hands in hers as she slowly rode him.

She drew his hands up her body to her breasts and squeezed. Syr took the hint and caressed her perfect globes as her hands moved back down to his abs. She moaned when he gently pinched her nipples between his forefinger and thumb. She could feel her clench around his cock each time she moaned or whimpered. Yautja females didn't do that.

Kat decided to pick up the pace and moved Syr's hands back down to her hips. She didn't think there was much chance of him slipping out, but as hard as she was about to ride him, she didn't want to risk messing anything up. Syr held her hips and growled at her as she sped up the pace. Kat rocked her hips faster and faster against him until she could go no faster. Syr's head lolled back and his eyes closed tight. Kat slammed down on him and rocked her hips against him as she changed angle slightly. Each time she went up or down the ridges on his shaft now rubbed her clit. Kat felt her climax coming quickly. She change angle again so that all of Syr's impressive length was in her.

Syr could also feel his climax coming. It was almost painful in his gut as he came closer and closer. Kat rode him mercilessly as he held her hips. She clawed at his abs as her orgasm finally hit her like a tidal wave. Her whole body rocked as wave after wave of pleasure took her. Syr roared loudly now, feeling her walls clench rapidly on him over and over, milking him. Finally, she clenched him in a death grip as he finished his own orgasm.

Kat fell froward onto her mate. She gasped for breath and could feel he was doing the same. She'd never cum so hard in her life. It actually hurt a little on the inside a little once her head cleared from her high. Syr ran his hands over her sweaty back and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I have never felt anything like that before," Syr said, lifting her chin to look at him.

"Neither have I. I'm surprised I'm even conscious," Kat chuckled.

"I did not know what your body would do...when you peaked," Syr moaned a little.

"Oops," Kat sat up and slowly pulled off of him.

Syr'vra-nho growled slightly at the cold feeling of the air on his soaked cock, but he was silenced with anther long kiss. The couple went back to the shower to clean themselves again. Afterward, Syr changed the sheet on the bed and made them both comfortable. Kat glanced at her phone before she layed down. They'd been at it for nearly two hours. Not bad for their first time, all things considered. She snuggled into Syr's side and wrapped her arm around his chest.

"Don't be surprised if you wake up in the middle of the night for a round two...I'm too tired to go again right now," Kat said, kissing his collar bone.

"That would be a pleasant surprise..." Syr whispered.

Kat smiled to herself and fell asleep feeling far more satisfied and happy than she could ever remember.

**A/N: I hope I haven't scarred anyone. As perverted as it sounds, please review. I haven't written stuff like this in a long time so I'm not sure how good it is...Don't kill me...**

**P.S! I need help from my fellow writers. I have been told that I've reached my 15 document limit and to upload more I have to convert my files or something like that! Help! I have no idea what to do here! Someone please PM me!**


	12. To Occupy Time

Chapter 12: To Occupy Time

Eight days was too long for Kat to wait. Syr was having a hard time keeping her busy enough to keep her temper in control. Between training and "extracurricular" activities he was actually getting tired. Four days after the Bonding Ceremony Syr had Kat in the kehrite again. Luckily, since Syr's family was a well respected one, they had a small training area all to themselves, separate from the common ones for youngbloods. Ayanta, Thwei R'ka, Il-tek'naun, and two of Syr's sons were there. Kat quickly grew attached to Ehr'tan, his second oldest. She got along well with Th'syra, his oldest, but he seemed a bit uneasy with such an affectionate female.

The group was training hard, especially Kat. She already had her technology memorized. She knew how to set the bomb on her wristcuff and how to switch visual types on her visor. She was even skilled with the plasmacaster that Mohsh had allowed her to have.

Today the focus of training was jehdin-jehdin combat. One on one sparring was the name of the game and Kat was having a little too much fun with it. Thwei had taken the liberty of becoming Kat's personal coach, as she was the only female. Ayanta was acting as a sort of referee. Fight by fight Kat was getting better and proving to be a fast learner.

Kat was sparring with Il-tek'naun for the second time that day. She was doing remarkably well at holding her own. Syr was tracking her progress with Thwei. They estimated that she would be more than ready for the mission by the next day.

"Time to rest!" Syr called.

It was decided that the group would eat lunch in Syr and Kat's quarters. Kat chatted with Il-tek'naun, now nicknamed Tek, and Ayanta as they walked the halls. They passed many other yautjas, most of whom nodded or waved as they passed. Kat had quickly made herself a regular of the hallways so now there were rarely any stares when she traveled. The only glares that came her way were from females.

"Man oh man. You just _watch_, Tek. I'll be kickin' your ass in_ no_ time!" Kat said, punching the male's arm gently.

"Sure, as soon as I wear a skirt!" Tek shoved her by her head.

"Well, if she knocks you out that might be arranged, Cousin," Ayanta sniggered.

"Remind me never to spar with you again," Th'syra said.

"Such cowardice," Thwei sighed.

"Who could blame them?" Syr put arm around Kat's shoulders, "She _is_ fearsome."

Kat smiled and cuddled Syr's arm. The group made it to Kat and Syr's rooms and settled down for lunch. It wasn't long before the words "rescue mission" were on Kat's lips again.

"Kaht, time will not pass any more quickly no matter how badly you want it to," Thwei sighed.

"I know. I can't help it, though. It's just killing me knowing that there are humans and yautjas out there that need help. I'm not supposed to go as a fighter but I feel useless here!" Kat flopped back in her chair, ignoring her food.

"Why does this matter so much to you, Aunt?" Tek asked.

"There are people of my own race somewhere being hunted for fun. The odds are totally unfair! Why else should it matter?" Kat snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh.

"I didn't mean..." Tek's eyes dropped.

"No, I'm sorry, Tek. I'm all wound up. Don't listen to me," Kat patted his hand.

"It's alright," Tek smiled a little.

"I don't understand you," Th'syra spoke up.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What don't you understand?" Kat asked.

"You are two ways...One moment you are a fierce warrior training and the next you play like a child. I am not sure which to think you are. I do not know whether I should fear you or play with you," Th'syra said, looking embarrassed.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Stares went back and forth between Kat and Th'syra. It was as if everyone was waiting for the same answer as him.

"That is just like me. I'm not a blend, I'm a mix. My personality is like a bucked of marbles. Each one different in size, color, texture, and what's inside. I'm versatile," Kat smiled, "I can tell you _one_ thing for sure, Th'syra."

"What is that?" Th'syra's brows went up slightly.

"You should never have any reason to fear me. We're family. I'll protect you, not hurt you. Can't say the same for anyone else dumb enough to do so," Kat shrugged.

"What would you do to them?" Syr asked playfully.

Kat grinned sweetly up at her mate, "I'd break every fuckin' bone in their body!"

Everyone laughed, even though they knew Kat was serious. Once lunch was finished they moved back to the training area. Tek and Th'syra had to leave to attend matters of their own. Thwei, too, soon left to train and teach Thei-Yan.

"Tell my lil' bud I say 'hi' and send my love," Kat called when Thwei left.

"Maybe we should stop for today, Kaht. You need to rest," Syr purred from his seat on a bench.

Kat had worn him down in a long wrestling match.

"Do you never tire, Mother?" Ehr'tan asked.

Kat and Syr looked at him suddenly. He seemed to have realized what he'd said and looked as though he would like to shoot himself.

"Mother?" Kat looked to Syr.

"Ehr'tan's mother died on a hunt a long time ago. He was only a suckling then. I told you of how Thwei helped me to raise him," Syr said, trilling sadly.

Kat thought it was strange for the two males to be so sad, but she remembered that Syr had told her about a past mate quite like her and Luar. She had been soft and strong and cared deeply for her son.

"Is that a permanent thing?" Kat smiled at Ehr'tan.

The young ale looked at her with surprised eyes. Syr was giving her a similar look, but with a smile.

"You would allow that? For me to call you my mother?" Ehr'tan breathed.

"Why not? On Earth you'd call me your step mom. Seems fine to me," Kat rubbed his cheek gently, "Of course I'll probably end up calling you 'Tan', ok?"

"Yes...Thank you..." Ehr'tan grinned, melting into her touch.

"Don't thank me, silly," Kat laughed.

"I-" Ehr'tan fumbled for words.

Kat laughed again and hugged her son. That was a weird thought. Weird since he was so much older than her, that is. Kat didn't mind having alien step kids anymore than she minded having an alien husband. Ehr'tan hugged her back, trilling happily as he thumped her shoulders gently.

"So full of surprises," Syr smiled.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to get boring," Kat smiled back when Ehr'tan released her.

"I can't see that happening," Ayanta said, grinning at the trio from the doorway.

"Neither can I. Not the way she lives," Syr'vra-nho agreed.

Kat smiled proudly at her family members and mate. She convinced Syr to spar with her one more time. This time she wanted to use blades. Syr consented only when she was thoroughly covered in leather armor.

The training went well for all of two minutes before there was trouble. A strap on one of Kat's arm guards snapped. Syr hadn't the time to notice before striking. Kat yelped in pain as her forearm was sliced. Luckily the cut was on the outside, away from big veins.

"Holy c'jit!" Kat growled, ripping the rest of her armor off.

"Kaht!" Syr dropped his blades.

"I'm fine!" Kat said quickly.

"You are bleeding-"

"That happens..."

Syr snarled in frustration as Kat backed away from him. She sat beside Ayanta and tried to assess the damage. Ehr'tan and Ayanta stepped aside to make room for the near panicked Syr.

"Just a flesh wound. Few stitches at best," Kat sighed.

"Let me see," Syr reached for her hand.

"Alright, yeesh," Kat extended her bloody arm to him.

"Here," Ayanta held a leather case out to his uncle.

Kat was now very familiar with this. The kit he had in his hand was one she'd seen and used almost every day for the last four days. She wasn't always using it on herself, but that didn't make her like it any more.

"No! No no _no_!" Kat shot up from the bench.

"Kaht, the wound must be tended to!" Syr made a grab for her.

He missed as she darted around Ayanta then Ehr'tan. All three males chased Kat right out of the kehrite and into the hall. Kat wasted no time once she was in the open space in losing them. Kat turned corner after corner, putting more distance between herself and the others. She shot into a lift just as the doors were closing. Syr skidded to a halt just a moment too late.

"What the _pauk_ are you doing?" a dark, familiar male asked.

It was the male Kat had kicked when she met Luar-ke.

"Running, what's it look like?" Kat sneered, standing as far from him as she could.

"You are wounded," the male glanced at her arm.

"Really now? Why thank you, Captain Obvious!" Kat put on a shocked face.

"Do you have to be so snide?" the male growled.

Kat saw a gleam in his gray eyes.

"Did you have to be a total asshole to me and Luar-ke?" she shot back.

"I-" the male started to answer but the lift doors opened.

"Later," Kat spat, leaving the male behind.

Kat ran down a few halls and up some stairs. She knew the perfect place to hide. Kat made it to Kin's quarters and darted inside.

"Kaht?" Kin looked up at her from his table.

Kin's quarters were much larger than Kat and Syr's. He had extra rooms and they were all huge. Kat ran into Kin's bedroom and sat on his bed. Kin followed her, having noticed her arm.

"Hey, Bro Sorry to barge in so unexpectedly. I just need to hide here for a short while," Kat said nonchalantly.

"What for?" Kin asked, going to the bath for a wet cloth.

When Kin came back Kat allowed him to clean the blood from her arm and tie the cloth around it as a temporary bandage.

"Syr's after me. He wants to take care of this," Kat held up her arm.

"I see. Why are you running?" Kin laughed.

"Have you ever let him dress a wound for you? He's gentle but _always_ insists on using the super painful blue stuff. Even if it's just a scratch. I _don't _want him doing that to this," Kat shivered.

"I can't blame you, Sis. I myself hate dealing with wounds. Getting them is usually fun, though," Kin smirked.

"I'll say. I think it's the fun that keeps us from feeling the pain right off," Kat grinned.

"That is especially true during mating, is it not?" Kin winked.

"I don't go for pain during mating. But...claws and stuff can't be all together avoided..." Kat chuckled lowly.

Kin laughed loudly. That was Kat's favorite thing about him. His laugh was always such a damn happy one that Kat always laughed with him. His whole personality could be summed up with that sound. He was a fun loving, joking guy. When he wasn't knocking heads or hunting.

"Syr will look for you here. Go to the med ward. If Syr looks and asks me I will tell him you're in the vents," Kin led Kat to the door.

"Thanks, Bro. Train with me tomorrow?" Kat turned and asked from the hall.

"Sure. Go, before he gets here!" Kin laughed.

Kat nodded and bolted. She ran past many yautjas, eliciting startled snarls or yelps. Kat burst into the mad ward and waited near the door silently as Mi-yeh'to tended to a wounded female. Kat knew her as Kin's youngest daughter, Dah'shy. She was oddly calm for a female having stitches removed. Kat guessed that a combination of purrs and drugs were responsible for her placid state.

Mi-yeh'to finished his job and sent the female on her way. She nodded to Kat, who nodded back, on her way out.

"What have you done today, Aunt? Seeing as you bring no victim I suppose it is _you_ who is wounded today," Mi-yeh'to sighed.

"Oh, c'mon. So I hurt a couple people in one day," Kat raised her arms dramatically.

"Two days in a row. Three the first day and two the next. Il-tek'naun on both days!" Mi-yeh'to reminded her.

"Right, right. Today it's just me. Syr and I were sparring with knives and my arm guard broke," Kat pulled off her make-shift bandage.

"Sit down," Mi-yeh'to ordered.

Kat did as she was told. She rarely gave him trouble. He was stern with her, which was brave on a few levels, but he was always kind. While Kat knew he acted annoyed, Mi-yeh'to seemed to enjoy her company.

The medic cleaned and stitched the wound, purring all the while. Kat was going to tell him that there was no need to, but it was a nice sound. That and she had a hunch that he understood that it was not necessary.

"There," Mi-yeh'to finished wrapping her arm in clean bandages.

"Thanks, Mi. You're so good at this," Kat complimented him.

"It is my job," Mi said dismissively, but smiled all the same.

Kat gave Mi a quick hug then left in search of Syr who was sure to be angry. It was only a few seconds before she found him with Ayanta and Ehr'tan heading her way. The minute Syr's eyes landed one her he roared and charged at her.

"YIPES!" Kat screeched as Syr threw her over his shoulder.

"Do not struggle!" Syr growled.

"You can't be _that_ mad!" Kat half whimpered.

"We thought you were in the vents!" Syr shook her once.

"We though you were stuck!" Ayanta added.

"I'm sorry! Look, Mi took care of it! I'm fine," Kat stifled a laugh.

Kin really had told them she was in the vents. Syr put Kat down, glaring at her with his mandibles splayed angrily. Ayanta and Ehr'tan glared on either side of him.

"It is not _funny_!" Syr barked.

"Yeah, just like me sneaking up on you wasn't. Come _on_, Syr!" Kat snickered a little.

Syr's anger was taking the fun out of the situation.

"Why do you insist on making me worry about you?" Syr roared, wiping the smile off of Kat's face.

"Why _do_ you worry about me so much?" Kat asked exasperatedly.

"You could get hurt so easily! You are so vulnerable here!" Syr growled at her.

It was Kat's turn to be angry now. Of all people Syr should have known she could damn well handle herself. She wasn't some overfilled water balloon ready to burst at the slightest touch. He hadn't cut her arm off and caused hemorrhaging.

Kat brought her right arm, the uncut one, up and punched Syr right in the forehead. He reeled back and fell to his ass. Ayanta and Ehr'tan stared at Kat and slowly backed up a couple steps.

"Let's get something straight," Kat snapped.

She reached down and grabbed the front of Syr's armor, pulling him up close to her face. Syr tried to get to his feet, but Kat's grip on him was far too tight.

"I'm not just some normal little bone-bag human! You know that better than anyone else! I'm not weak, I'm not made of glass, and I'm _not_-_a-child_! I can handle myself! So chill out and stop trying to embarrass me in front of everyone! AND STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M WEAK!" Kat roared.

Syr's eyes were wide when she released him. She turned and stalked down the hallway. Syr stared after her for several long moments before he remembered to stand up. Ayanta and his son excused themselves quietly.

Syr stood in silence for a while thinking. Kat had never gone off on him like that before. She never yelled at _anyone_. All he wanted to do was protect her...but she was right. He'd never meant to make her look weak in front of others. To embarrass her. She was _his_ ooman, his life mate. She'd killed a kainde amedha right in front of him. Now Syr felt like an idiot _and_ his head hurt. Wow, she could punch.

Kat was sitting on the bed when Syr walked in. She was in the middle of drawing herself in her armor. Kat looked up at him and smirked at the bruise she'd left on his forehead.

"Kaht...I am sorry," Syr said quietly.

"Are you now?" Kat put her sketchbook and supplies away.

"Yes. I only wish for your safety...but it is wrong of me to try to shelter you like a suckling," Syr stepped closer and crouched in front of her.

"I know you love me, Babe, but you can't always be there to protect me. I'm going to get hurt a lot. I'm going to be in danger. That's what we do. We're hunters. It's life," Kat leaned forward.

"I know..." Syr sighed.

Kat pulled Syr to her and kissed him gently on the forehead. It was her silent way of apologizing for hitting him. Syr purred quietly and picked her up. He sat with her on his lap. They cuddled for a while in the bedroom, exchanging quiet whispers. When dinner time rolled around they walked to the dining hall hand in hand.

**A/N: Woot, another one down. Up...whatever. So, as it turns out the people here at home have been throwing questions at me about the story and even the movies. So, dear fans, should you guys have any questions, please ask. Anything at all. Silly stuff, serious stuff. (Can you be truly serious with a fanfiction?) I'll gladly answer.**

Translations

**Kehrite – a training/sparring area**

**Jehdin-Jehdin – one on one combat**


	13. Freinds To Fight With

Chapter 13: Friends To Fight With

Kat entered the dining hall and began her usual scan. She looked around for Luar in the crowd of yautjas. He was easy to spot as always. Kat could see him near the family table waiting for her. Syr smile down at her. Luar was now a regular at the table. Even though he technically needed no permission to sit there he always waited for Kat, Syr, Kin, and Thwei.

"Hey, _Buddy_!" Kat hugged him and sat down.

Kin winked at her from his place at the head of the table. Kat winked back. Kat loved that her older brother was also her partner in crime. Thwei noticed the suspicious exchange.

"I hear you caused some trouble today," Thwei quirked a brow at her.

"No trouble. We were playing tag. Needles to say, I won," Kat said.

Thwei shook her head, her hair flipping around her. Kat knew she thought it was funny.

"What happened to your head, Brother?" Kin asked as he and Syr stood to get the food.

Luar was standing, too, and now stared at Syr's bruised visage.

"I will tell you while we fill the plates," Syr walked away quickly.

"What did you do?" Thwei asked.

"Punched 'im," Kat smirked.

"What did _he_ do?"

"Pissed me off," Kat shrugged.

The guys came back with the plates and everyone started to eat. Kat finished her first plate before anyone else. Syr offered to fill it again but Kat insisted on doing it herself. She walked to the food table and loaded her plate. Kat was halfway back to the table when she bumped into a dark wall of muscle. It was that male again. He snarled and turned to face her.

"Great, you again," Kat grumbled.

"Be careful where you go!" the male snapped.

"Shut yer yap! I'm not the jackass walking backwards!" Kat bit back.

She shoved past the male growling. Kat didn't make it far when a large hand grabbed her by the collar of her t-shirt. She was in the air above the male before she could react. Her plate broke on the floor, the food scattering.

"I have had enough of this!" the male roared.

Syr and almost every male and female in the vicinity were all standing in a heartbeat. Kat held up a staying hand. Roars and growls met her ears but nobody moved. For the second time since Kat had arrived the dining hall was silent.

"What now?" Kat hissed down at the male, who still had her suspended.

"I am tired of this anger from you. I am _sorry_! I was wrong to say what I said and attack you!" the male said, setting her down.

"_You_-you're sorry?" Kat laughed incredulously.

"Yes. I am sorry," the male growled.

Everyone was still on their feet around them.

"Well that's all very touching and what-not," Kat straightened her shirt, noting the claw holes, "But I'm not the only one you owe an apology to."

The male snarled and looked behind Kat to where Luar-ke was standing with Syr. There were looks of utter disbelief on their faces. He looked back at Kat then stepped up to Luar.

"I am sorry, Brother," the male mumbled.

"What was that?" Kat put a hand up to her ear.

"I am _sorry_, Brother. For everything," the male said loudly this time.

Luar put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, "You are forgiven, Mar'te'raz."

The crowd that had gotten to their feet all sat back down, including Luar. Kat leaned on his chair with her arms crossed and glared at Mar'te'raz. Syr trilled questioningly.

"What?" Mar'te'raz asked.

"You aren't _totally_ forgiven," Kat said.

"Why not?" the dark male looked worried for the first time.

"My shirt...my _food._.." Kat stuck her fingers in the holes he'd made.

"How can I make it up to you?" Mar'te'raz asked.

"You can start by getting me another plate. And since you ruined my best shirt you can bring me two new outfits tomorrow," Kat said breezily.

"_Two_...Very well. I'll be back," he turned and walked away to retrieve her food.

"Oh, and Mar? Thanks for apologizing," Kat said, sitting.

"You never have a dull day, do you?" Syr chortled.

"Never," Kat smirked.

Mar returned and set a plate of food in front of Kat. He then excused himself and disappeared. Luar's eyes twinkled like Christmas lights at his polite behavior.

"Is he really your brother?" Kat asked.

"Yes. He is my father's eldest son," Luar confirmed.

Kat couldn't imagine Mohsh siring such a monstrous meanie. The difference between Luar and Mar's personalities were as obvious as the difference in their looks. It was kind of like a real life space aged Yin Yang.

At the end of dinner Kat made her way with Syr to the ship's observatory. Along with her training she was also hitting the books. Kat wanted badly to learn the yautja history and language. Syr indulged her craving for knowledge. He brought her books and scrolls and went with her every day to the observatory.

Perhaps Kat's best teacher was Thei-Yan. He was young and learning himself which put him right on level with his aunt. Thwei allowed him to study with Kat, loving how much more interested in his studies he was since her had someone to teach himself.

Kat entered the observatory, a room with a rounded glass roof and a huge telescope in the middle, there were two levels. The upper one had the viewing deck for the telescope and some computers. The lower one was full of tables and shelves. The shelves were loaded with books and charts all about the stars and planets. In a way, the observatory was like a library.

"Aunt Kaht!" Thei-Yan waved from a table at the far end of the room.

"Hey Buddy! What's on the agenda for today?" Kat sat across from the happy child.

"More numbers!" Thei-Yan cheered.

"Hoo-ray," Kat sighed.

Thwei laid out the lesson pan and got started. Syr sat nearby to read and watch the exchanges between his mate and nephew. It was amusing to go from adult female to childish friend in a flash. She learned as fast as Thei-Yan and memorized things better than him. This made for a great team between the two.

At the end of the lesson Thwei praised them both, giving her son the next day off from his lessons. He hugged his aunt happily, declaring that they should play then. Kat agreed.

"Syr could probly use a break from me," Kat joked.

"Mo. Never, Kaht. Just from training with you," Syr laughed.

"Right. He's tired of getting his butt kicked by his mate," Thwei said.

"That too," Syr nodded.

Everyone laughed and said goodnight. Thwei took Thei-Yan home after promising he could play with Kat for as long as he wanted the next day. Syr carried Kat back to their quarters, reviewing the lessons with her all the way.

The next day dawned, so to speak, and Kat felt the anxiety creep up on her the moment she woke. Syr offered to take her to the kehrite for more training, but Kat declined. She told him to do what he wanted with the day. Her plans were all going to revolve around Thei-Yan. She dressed in one of the outfits Syr had brought her. A moss colored cloth tank top and soft, comfy leather shorts that reached her knees. She rarely wore here shoes anymore. Syr had no objections to that, or her very modest clothing. Most others showed off about eighty to ninety percent of their bodies, but Kat still wasn't comfortable with it. She suspected that Syr never said anything about wanting to keep herself covered because he didn't want anyone else to see what was strictly his. Kat was fine with that.

Kat put on her bracelet and the necklace Ayanta had given her along with her hair beads. She opened the door to start out, but was blocked by Mar. There was panic in his eyes and Thei-Yan in his arms...bleeding.

"What happened?" Kay yelped, rushing them in.

"I found him on his way to you. He was struck by a male named Nehrda," Mar said, setting a tearful Thei-Yan on the table.

Kat came close and inspected the damage. His lower left mandible was broken. The thin, delicate flesh between the mandibles was slightly torn and bleeding. The whole left half of his face was bruised.

"He hit me when I mentioned you, Aunt," Thei-Yan sobbed.

"He'll pay, Baby Boy, he'll pay!" Kat growled.

Kat rushed with Mar to the med ward. Mi-yeh'to was surprised by their sudden entrance. He took Thei-Yan immediately and started on the broken mandible. Once Kat was sure he'd be ok, she had Mar lead her to Nehrda. They found the male in the hallway outside of a kehrite. He was alone and apparently in a smug mood. Kat stalked up to him and slapped him hard.

Nehrda roared in anger and surprise. Kat didn't stop, though. She didn't care how much smaller than him she was. She didn't care that they weren't in the sparring or fighting ring. She didn't even care that she didn't know this male. He could be an elder and she didn't give a damn. All she knew was that she was angrier than ever.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM? I'LL FUCKING _KILL_ YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Kat boomed with such ferocity she surprised herself.

Mar'te'raz back into a wall, shaking. Nehrda roared again only to have his roar cut off by a punch. Kat let all her anger out in his beating. In her rage she barely registered any damage that was dealt to her. She punched, kicked, scratched, bit, and headbutted Nehrda until her could no longer focus enough to fight back.

All four of his mandibles were broken, some teeth were missing, and his face, arms, chest, and stomach were all covered in cuts and scratches from Kat's nails. She managed to break his entire right arm from fingertip to shoulder and crack two ribs before she was pulled off of the battered and bloodied male.

It took Syr, Mar, and Ehr'tan to hold her down. They all purred loudly in an attempt to calm her. Kat stopped fighting soon and went limp in Syr's arms.

"Be calm, Kaht. Be calm," Syr whispered, rubbing her head.

A few males came up and lifted Nehrda onto a stretcher. He was hurried off to the med ward. Kat watched him go wishing she had been able to finish the job. Ehr'tan ran off without a word.

"We must take you to the med ward, Kaht. You are hurt," Syr said.

Kat looked down at herself. Her cheek was slightly bruised and swollen. There were minor cuts on her arms and hands. Kat could taste blood on her lips.

"You too, Mar'te'raz," Syr said, lifting Kat.

Mar had two cuts on his right forearm. Kat didn't know how that had happened. She looked sadly up at him, asking with her eyes.

"I stepped in too soon. His claws got me," Mar said.

In the med ward things were slightly chaotic. There were four medics attending Nehrda. Mi-yeh'to was among them. They moved Nehrda into an adjoining room. Kat had recently been told that it was the operating room.

"I will attend her," a tall, slender female medic said, approaching them.

Syr set Kat on the table and stood aside, purring. The female medic cleaned her cuts, disinfected them with the blue medicine, and bandaged them. She cleaned Kat's lip and coated it with a substance that dried and hardened. Kat remembered the liquid band-aid her mom always used. A cold compress was put on her right cheek after a quick scan of her head. The medic ordered her to sit on a bed and relax while she took care of Mar.

Mar's arm was bandaged quickly. The medic said they could leave then went into the operating room to help. Kat walked into the hall with the two males. Syr held her tightly, still sensing the tension in her.

"I suppose I owe you thanks, Mar," Kat said, looking up at him.

"Do not thank me. I feared for your safety and acted accordingly. I felt that I still owed you for your forgiveness," Mar shrugged.

"It would not appear that you needed much help anyway, Kaht. I did not know how powerful you could truly be," Syr said, sounding impressed.

"Rage does that," Kat mumbled.

"What did he do to excite you anger?" Syr asked.

Kat told him what happen and quickly realized that Thei-Yan had not been in the mad ward.

"Where are Thei-Yan and Ehr'tan?" Kat asked.

Kat got her answer when the latter two and Thwei came barreling down the hallway. Ayanta and Kin were right behind them. Thwei snatched Kat up in her arms and squeezed her tight. Kat hugged back, glancing at Thei-Yan over Thwei's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Thwei asked when she's set Kat back on her feet.

"I'm fine. How's the little man doing?" Kat bent down and lifted Thei-Yan into her sore arms.

"I'm ok. Thank you-and you!" Thei-Yan piped, looking over Kat's head at Mar'te'raz.

"You're welcome," Mar clicked.

"Are you two friends now?" Thei-Yan asked.

"Sorta...we're like...friends that fight and bicker," Kat said.

Thei-Yan trilled his approval.

"And once again our young sister causes a great excitement," Kin laughed.

Ayanta patted Kat's shoulder gently and grinned. The group made their way to Thwei's quarters. Everyone was in an uproar over the fight. Kat laughed about it. She got the ok from Thwei and shooed everyone out to finally begin her day with her young nephew.

Today was her day to play with Thei-Yan. That was exactly what they did and all they did. All day Kat had the boy at her side. They goofed off and wrestled a little, each being very careful each others' wounds.

Kat took Thei-Yan all around the ship with her. They stopped at her quarters to see the outfits that Mar had brought. Kat tried them on and modeled them, getting Thei-Yan's approval. Kat found that she honestly valued the little one's opinion. They spent a great deal of time on the upper level of the observatory, looking at the stars and various other colorful things in space.

After all the fun, Thwei took her tired son home and ordered Kat to rest for the night. There was the trait Kat adored in Thwei. She acted very motherly to her, even though she wasn't her child. Kat knew that if there was ever anyone to turn to in a crisis, it would be Thwei.

Syr and Kat were in bed, cuddling and talking later that night. Syr repeatedly made sure to tell Kat how impressed and proud he was. Kat couldn't help but feel proud of herself the way he talked. She'd never done anything like that to anyone before, and here it was something rather significant. If she weren't laying down, her chest might have puffed up like Syr's did at times. Syr's hands were going through her hair as she laid on his chest.

"I will never fear leaving you on your own anymore," Syr purred.

Kat laughed quietly. She sat up when she heard a knock at the main door. She followed Syr through the living area and stood beside him as the door slid open. Mohsh'kora stood there, looking grave.

"Come to my quarters in the morning. We must talk."


	14. Rush Order

Chapter 14: Rush Order

Kat was nervous as she rushed through the halls to Mohsh'kora's quarters. She'd been told to come without Syr. Something told her that she was in trouble. Mohsh had come to her late, been deadly serious, and left promptly.

There were two guards in front of the door to Mohsh's room. They quickly redirected her to another room. One reserved for military like planning. It was where Mohsh mad and organized missions and Chivas. What was he doing there now?

"Kaht, come in. Sit down," Mohsh said when she entered the circular room.

There was a large circular table with ten chairs around it. Eight of the chairs were occupied. Kat sat and looked at the other occupants of the room. Kin, Tek, Luar, and Mar were there. There were two females and two males. The males both had their wristcuffs open and were pressing buttons. A three dimensional holographic display appeared in the middle of the table. It was all red and blue but Kat knew she as looking at a jungle with several ships scattered through it. Tiny blue bodies moved about.

"Our plans have been accelerated. The Bad Bloods brought more oomans ahead of schedule. We didn't expect this for another three or four days," Mohsh spoke slowly.

"There were two ships, each with ten oomans aboard. They will be dropped in only minutes, when the sun rises on the game planet. The groups will be dropped just a few clicks apart. We have estimated that there are at least twenty Bad Bloods in this region," the first, shorter male spoke up, making the projection zoom in on a camp full of blue figures.

"It is the same region as before. We can expect no less aggression than last time. These Bad Bloods are as well armed as us and will have set new traps for the oomans _and_ us. When you go, you will have to be more vigilant than ever," the second, taller male said.

A display of weapons appeared in front of them. Kat's heart pounded with every word she heard. What were they waiting for?

"I am splitting you into two different teams. Kin, you will go with Luar-ke and Bey'an'da. Mar'te'raz, you're taking Kat and Ish'iri. Your ships are being prepared now. Get ready and get to the docks," Mohsh ordered.

Kat didn't wait for anything else. She ran off to her quarters and told Syr what was going on as she threw on her armor. Syr'vra-nho helped her into the armor, checking to make sure everything was working and proper. Kat grabbed her weapons and attached them to herself. Two knives, one on her leg, one on her hip, wrist blades, plasmacaster, throwing blades, they were all put away somewhere on her. Syr checked her over one more time then they both sprinted to the docks. Ish'iri was waiting already. Syr ran over the tech one more time with Kat as the others showed up.

"Paya be with you," Syr said, hooking Kat's mask to her belt.

"I'll be back," Kat pulled him in to touch foreheads.

"Let's go!" Kin commanded.

Kin led his three man, well yautja, team into his ship as Mar led Kat and Ish'iri into their own. The launch was quick. The two ships were among the stars before Kat was seated. Mar told them that it would only be a few hours to the planet. Kat groaned in exasperation. Everything had been so rushed and now she had to wait. She decided to get to know her fellow female to kill time.

"Ish'iri, what exactly is your job on his mission?" Kat asked.

The three warriors were in the control room of the ship. Mar was steering. Kat and Ish'iri were in chairs set back from his.

"I, like Bey'an'da, am a tracker. My job is to find the oomans and avoid traps," Ish'iri answered.

Kat took a quick look at her comrades' armor. Mar's was like Kin's it was full body, leaving almost nothing uncovered. Ish'isi's was the same. Each had strings of skulls and fangs. Ish'iri's was diagonal across her chest. Mar's was worn more like a belt. Each of her companions was loaded to the teeth with blades of all kinds. That was all Kat seemed to have in common with them.

"You guys have done this before, right?" Kat asked.

"Both of us have come on these missions. Twice each. All together there have only been six rescue missions. We have only rescued about twelve oomans," Mar said.

"What do you do with them?"

"We take them to your Earth and let them go," Ish'iri answered.

Kat thought for a minute. Six missions, twelve survivors...out of roughly twenty dropped each time. The odds weren't good. If they were that bad for the humans, what was the outlook for the rescue teams?

"Have any yautjas been killed on these missions?" Kat dreaded the answer.

"Yes. The Bad Bloods take other yautjas, too. Most of them die before the teams make it there...they fight too hard and are killed. We have only rescued one yautja...and we have lost one that came with us on a mission. It was the first rescue mission, your mate was there. He still has the mask of the one who died. It bares the symbol of anther clan on the forehead. Syr'vra-nho didn't want to go on any more missions after that. The Elders pushed him to go once more, but after that they sent him on missions to Earth. He collected and destroyed ooman information and technology on us. It wasn't long before he met you," Mar told her.

"Everyone keeps saying 'Elders' but I've still only seen Mohsh'kora."

"Mohsh'Kora is High Elder, as you know. He heads the council. The other Elders don't travel the common halls all too often. Not that it matters right now. Most of the are out hunting or visiting the home planet. You will see them someday," Mar said, putting the ship on auto.

He stood up, stretched, and looked at Kat. Kat stared up at him, unable to keep the worry from her eyes.

"Do not worry. You are not alone," he said.

"I don't think that helps...but thanks," Kat smiled am little.

"Why are _you_ here?" Ish'iri asked.

"I'm supposed to be an ambassador or something like that. At least that was the original plan. My job is to make it more appealing to the humans to trust you," Kat explained.

"Lets hope that goes well," Ish'iri clicked.

"Yeah. I'll be honest...earlier I couldn't wait for this. Now I'm nervous. All my training's starting to look like playtime," Kat admitted.

"Once you are out there your instincts will take over. Listen to Mar'te'raz's orders and don't get separated from us. You will live," Ish'iri assured her.

Was that all she had to do?

"I'm not worried so much about my life as the others that we're supposed to be saving..." Kat mumbled.

"We should eat. We will need our energy. Empty stomachs would cripple our stealth," Mar said, heading out the door.

Kat and Ish'iri followed him. Mar handled the food while the females waited. The trio ate in silence. What do you talk about on your way to a dangerous rescue?

"Do you guys have kids?" Kat asked, breaking the silence.

"I have five," Ish'iri said.

"Nine, and you?" Mar said, looking at Kat expectantly.

"None," Kat blushed.

Mar and Ish'iri gawked at her with slack jaws. Kat suddenly felt rather uncomfortable.

"Are you infertile?" Ish'iri asked, some sympathy in her voice.

Kat knew that having babies was very important to the yautjas. Not all males sired children, but most females did. The competition wasn't so great among males to bed females on the Clan Ship as on the home planet, but it was in important part of life.

"I don't think so. Humans work differently. We usually wait until we have a life mate to have babies," Kat said.

"So then you will have children now," Ish'iri said as is there were no questions about it.

"I suppose I will," Kat nodded.

Kat sat in silence with her comrades once more. The tension was high even in the two yautjas. Mar was quiet and still. Ish'iri busied herself with sharpening her blades. Kat sighed and rested her head on the table. She nearly jumped out of her kin when she felt a large hand on the back of her neck, gently rubbing.

"Relax Kaht, don't upset yourself before we even begin," Ish'iri said.

The female was purring. Her hand caressed the back of Kat's neck softly, effectively calming her. Kat quirked a brow at the elder female. Was it her in motherly instincts to do this?

"You're being awful nice," Kat mumbled.

"My brother speaks well of you," Ish'iri said with a small smile.

"Your brother?" Kat sat up.

Ish'iri glanced at Mar and nodded. Mar made a soft snarling noise. He turned his head away from the females. Kat's jaw dropped when it dawned on her.

"No-Mar...you guys are siblings?" Kat laughed.

"Yes, did he not tell you? Luar-ke is only one year younger than me," Ish'iri looked at Mar questioningly.

"I had no time for idle conversation before, Ish'iri," Mar returned his gaze to them.

"Well, you certainly had time to tell your sis how wonderful I am," Kat laughed as Mar's eye visibly twitched, "But it's good to know. Do you guys get along?"

Kat was happy to have a lighter subject to think about. Especially one that involved Mar'te'raz speaking well of her to his family.

"Mar'te'raz and I have out moments. Luar-ke and I are close. We do not spend much time together, though. I hunt as often as I can," Ish'iri told her.

"Aw. Luar's my best friend. He's so sweet. Did he tell you how we met?" Kat asked, winking cheekily at Mar.

"He did. He also told me about Mar'te'raz's apology. It's truly amazing. My brother rarely swallows his pride like that," Ish'iri smirked.

"Well, when you're wrong, you're wrong," Kat shrugged.

Mar growled and left the room. Ish'iri laughed.

"He is so thick!" she shook her head.

"Yeah, but he's not all bad," Kat laughed, too.

Kat sat in the kitchen with Ish'iri and talked with her for an hour. She listened to her stories about past hunts. Ish'iri told her about her travels to all sorts of planets that she assured Kat she'd someday see. Kat asked many questions about her children and about Luar. They weren't far apart, but Kat could almost feel Luar and her brother near her.

The time flew by faster than Kat thought it would. Mar called for them to put their masks on and get ready for the landing.

As they entered the atmosphere in stealth mode Kat and Ish'iri waited near the exit. They landed roughly among the trees. Mar came to them with his mask on. He was ready to go. The trio exited the ship, automatically activating their camouflage. Mar led them into the trees silently. Any orders he gave would come from the communicators in their masks, or short instructions on their visors.

This was it. The sun was high in the sky as the group tore through the trees as silently as possible. They followed the holographic map that came from their wristcuffs. Kat's gut clenched as she watched a few small figures appear on the map. Whether human or bad blood, they'd soon see.


	15. Trust Me

Chapter 15: Trust Me

Kat, Mar, and Ish'iri traveled about a mile into the jungle to a small campsite. There was a fire pit with smoldering logs in the center of the clearing. Three small piles of bones, cloth, and leather indicated how many Bad Bloods rested there. Ish'iri went to work immediately. She scanned the ground and trees to determine which way the hunters had gone. Once they had an idea of which way to go they started off again.

Soon enough, though the thick jungle life Kat could hear screams and roars. They weren't too far. A thin trial became clear on the jungle floor as they got closer to the action. The screams were fewer and fewer as they neared their target.

Mar signaled for them to stop when they reached a cliff edge. They cut their camouflage and bent down to survey the scene. Below them was a river with more cliffs on the other side. Moss and vines decorated the walls along with blood, both red and glowing green. Two huge-no _enormous_-males were on the bank below them. The taller male had a human skull, freshly pulled, in his hand. A group of nine humans was on the other side of the little river. They were trying to climb the wall to get away from their attackers.

"With me, Ish'iri!" Mar ordered.

He and Ish'iri slid down the wall and landed behind the two males. The enemies turned to see what was going on. Everything happened so fast, Kat could barely follow it all. The Bad Bloods had no time to fully draw their weapons before they were knocked from their hands. Mar and Ish'iri blasted the males with their plasmacasters. Both bodies exploded rather violently. Kat ducked her head as parts flew past her. She peeked her head over the edge again, waiting for Mar to summon her. She couldn't watch her leader's hands, though. Another enemy was sneaking up on them. The humans across the way had stopped trying to climb and were now staring wide eyed at the new arrival.

Mar'te'raz and Ish'iri weren't paying attention to what was behind them. They were trying to coax the humans into crossing the river. Kat acted without thinking and jumped from her place on the ledge. The twenty foot drop was more like twelve as she landed her feet squarely on the enemy's shoulder. He went down under her weight. Kat could hear his bones cracking as they hit the ground.

Mar and Ish'iri turned to see what had happened. Kat picked herself up, turned around, and gasped a little. The male was still alive, but his right ride was a mess. He couldn't get up from the ground. Kat drew the knife from her leg and cut his throat, silencing his growls of pain.

"Watch your backs," she said to her stunned teammates.

"You've done a good job of that for us," Mar said.

"Well done," Ish'iri nodded.

Chatter arose across the river. All the humans were staring at Kat. A tall man with short cropped blond hair seemed to have taken charge. He stepped up to the water's edge.

"Are you human?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Get over here would you?" Kat held up a hand to show them it was true.

"What about them? Those _things_?" the man called, pointing to Kat's companions.

"They're friends. I live with 'em. Get over here and we'll fill you in. trust me, ok?" Kat held out her hand.

The man turned to the group behind him. Two women and six other men looked back at him. A few of them nodded and they all crossed the shallow river to Kat and the yautjas.

The leader took Kat's hand, shaking it briefly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kat. He's Mar'te'raz. She's Ish'iri. We're one of the rescue teams sent to get you humans off of this planet," Kat said, sitting on a boulder.

Her ankle hurt from the jump. She hoped they wouldn't have to do much running.

"My name's Dex. You mind explaining all this to us?" Dex asked.

"Mar, can you give them the short version? Your English is pretty good," Kat looked up at her leader.

Mar nodded. He explained everything to the humans in less than two minutes. They kept looking back and forth between him and Kat the whole time. Once the explanation was over and it was confirmed that they were the only humans alive in the area Mar made plans to head back for the ship. They couldn't go back following the same path as they'd come. It would be far too easy to track them. Ish'iri plotted a route to the ship that would take just a bit longer than before.

Something about how smooth it was all going was unsettling to Kat. She voiced her concerns to Mar. He assured her that things would get worse. Kat smiled, appreciating the bluntness. She wanted to feel real and grounded in this situation.

The group started off after climbing the up the cliff. Mar was at the front to lead, Kat was in the middle with the humans, and Ish'iri was bringing up the rear. Soon the female had to change places with Mar. he'd almost stepped into a nearly invisible pitfall.

"What's your name?" Kat asked a Hispanic woman.

"Marie," she answered.

"Where ya from?" Kat asked quietly, receiving a short hiss from Mar.

"L.A. I was born in Puerto Rico. My ma moved us stateside after my dad died. Where are you from?" Marie asked.

The others turned to look at her. They were all apparently curious about the human who lived and hunted with the yautjas. Kat couldn't blame them. She'd be curious, too, if it was her. Besides curiosity they probably wanted a distraction, a sense of normalcy even as simple as light conversation.

"I come from a little hick city in New york. Dunkirk...it's right on Lake Erie. I used to be a commercial pilot. Had some insomnia issues. Now I'm out here with these guys," Kat said.

"Are they like your family or something?" a black man asked.

"Not these two. We're friends, though. My family is mostly back at the Clan Ship. My big brother and best friend are on the other rescue team. Speaking of which, Mar-" Mar grunted, "Where's Tek?"

"He is on a third ship. In case of an emergency he stands by and will sweep in if we need a quick lift," Mar said.

"You can understand him?" Marie asked.

Kat didn't know what she'd meant for a minute. Mar had spoken the yautja language, not English. Kat hardly knew the difference anymore. With the translator she was used to the switch.

"I've got a translator in my head. It's a like a little chip that allows me to understand them no problem. I'm still learning to speak their language, though," Kat told her.

"Get down!" Ish'iri yelled.

Everyone hit the deck just in time. A huge tree trunk sailed overhead, threatening to decapitate anyone who got in the way. Mar ordered for the to crawl to safety. Kat was between Dex and Marie when a blond man bumped into something. Kat looked up and dread filled her. Bad Bloods were all around them. They all turned off their camouflage, reveling seven towering masses of muscle.

"KILL THEM ALL!" the largest roared, raising a spear in the air.

Ish'iri got up and pulled to humans with her. The rest of them did the same and followed the female as she started running. Chaos couldn't describe what was going on around them. Mar and Ish'iri were heading the group. Plasmacasters were firing left and right. Blades and spears flew past them. Kat was firing away hitting two enemies, probably by accident. Ish'iri took out one. Mar got three, leaving only the leader to pursue them.

"To the ship!" Mar called.

The leader roared angrily. His plasmacaster went off rapidly. The number of humans was dwindling as they ran.

Eight...six...five...four...

Kat saw the ship ahead. She was at the back of the group and was closest to the angry leader. She turned to face her enemy, emitting a roar to rival his own.

"Kat!" Dex cried.

"GO! GO! DON'T STOP!" Kat yelled over her shoulder.

She was yelling more to Mar, who had stopped. He turned and ran as she told him to, dragging Dex along with him. Kat looked back at her opponent. He was a good deal taller than Mohsh and his muscles were ridiculously huge. He wore little armor but his body was covered with skulls and fangs. He had the ugliest face Kat has ever seen on a yautja.

"Who the _pauk_ are _you_, ooman?" the male growled in a baritone, gravelly voice.

"I'm a big problem," Kat growled back.

Ok, so she wasn't the best at witty remarks during a fight...

"Not for long, U'darahje!" he snarled.

Kat removed her mask from her face. She hooked it onto her belt and drew a knife from there. The male laughed.

"Fight me..." Kat hissed.

The male plucked a sword from his back. He took no pause before he swung at Kat. She spun out of the way, attempting to cut him. She missed and ducked another slice. The blade of the sword whistled as it cut he air nest to her head.

Kat dodged blow after blow, each time bringing herself closer to the leader. He raised the sword high above his head, exposing his ribs to her. Just as Kat meant to strike a spear flew by her ear and ran her enemy through. He was pinned to a tree just behind him. The leader dropped his sword with a look of shock on his face. Kat snatched it from the ground with a devilish grin.

"N'dhi-ja," she sneered.

Kat turned to see who had thrown the spear. There wasn't anyone behind her. She decided not to think too much of it. Kat ran to the ship where Ish'iri was waiting at the entrance. The ship was already lifting off.

"Jump!" Ish'iri called, reaching a hand out to her.

Kat leapt in the air reaching for Ish'iri's outstretched hand. She caught it just in time. She dangled from the entrance, only a few inches away from safety. Something caught her eye as she hung in the air. A group of three more Bad bloods were in the trees. One of them fired.

"C'jit!" Kat swore, releasing Ish'iri's hand.

Kat fell to the ground and rolled. Ish'iri roared in anger. The female fired wild shots into the trees. She managed to hit one male before the ship picked up speed.

"Kaht!" she called.

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL BE OK!" Kat yelled up at her.

Kat wasn't very confident in her own words. A throwing star grazed her arm., drawing her attention back to the ground. She ran into the trees away from the two males. Blades of all sorts flew by her. Kat turned her camouflage on, hoping that it would help. The two males didn't have masks or anything, so maybe she'd have a chance.

"No!" Kat cried as she fell right into a trap.

She was caught up in a rope net. The metal like material shorted out her camouflage. Kat dropped the sword as the net went high in the air. She struggled against the net, but it was useless. Her feet were caught and tangled. She couldn't reach for her knives. Dark laughter ran gout below her. She managed to twist around to see the two males on the ground. They were smaller than the last male, but not by much.

"What a prize. An ooman who thinks she's a yautja!" the gray eyed one laughed.

"It will be fun to kill such a troublesome one. Which part do we sever first?" the yellow eyed one pondered aloud.

"You will sever _nothing_!" a deep, powerful voice roared.

Kat twisted again to see who had arrived. Another male was on the scene. He was about the same size as the leader. His skin was a reddish color, spotted black. His irises were as black as obsidian and just as shiny. He wore no armor, only leather. He had a loin cloth and arm guards. The only other covering on him were fish nets with fangs and small skulls attached here and there.

"You are alive after all, Talja!" the gray eyed male marveled.

"Another difference between us," Talja growled.

He kicked the end of the sword on the ground sending it into the air. He caught the blade effortlessly in his hand. The other males didn't get a chance to defend themselves. They were both beheaded in two swings of the sword. Kat gawked from above.

"Don't move. I'll get you down," Talja said.

He found the rope that suspended the net and slowly lower Kat to the ground. Talja helped her get untangled. She stood up straight, staring in shock. He didn't look like the other Bad Bloods, but he still was one, right?

"This, I believe, is yours," Talja handed the sword to Kat.

"Thank you..." Kat barely mumbled.

"We have to get to safety. Your comrades will send a pickup for you. I know where to go," Talja said.

"What..?" Kat backed up a few steps.

"Trust me, please," Talja held out a massive paw to her.

Kat looked at the hand, then his eyes. He looked just like she had only a little while ago, on the riverside. Something in his dark eyes made her trust him. She reached out and put her hand in his.

Talja pulled her along with him at a run. They climbed a tree to the top and leapt from the branches there to a rocky ledge. Talja led her to some caves and hid with her inside. Kat watched him gasp for air and wondered how long it would be until things went south again. Within an hour, she got an answer.


	16. Different

**A/N: I know you guys, those of you who still know/care that this exists, probably want my blood right now. I'm so fucking sorry you don't even know! I will be updating at least once or twice a month for now, that's all I can promise. As I have with my other stories, I will start doing shout outs here. I know it's not much this time around, but I hope this makes up at least a little bit for my time away.**

Chapter 16: Different

Kat spent the next four hours fighting for her life non stop. It seemed like every bad Blood on the planet knew where they were. Twelve of them showed up, usually they cam in twos or threes. Talja fought beside her the whole time, proving to be a very useful ally.

As they fought their way through the jungle to the safe point Talja had talked about they formed a sort of rhythm. Words no longer mattered or got used after a while. Kat watched him and he watched her. Their movements were fluid together even when they were running. When Kat tripped Talja caught her by the arm and had her back on her feet without even stopping. Kat hadn't so much as had time to see the ground before she was righted.

Talja brought them to another cliff. They climbed around the stone wall slowly. It was a bit scary being up so high with no supports. Kat found herself digging her nails into the wall to hold on. Yautja claws were much better suited for such a task. Talja helped her along when she got stuck. He was so calm and easy when instructing her Kat had no trouble following his directions. His soft demeanor reminded her of Syr.

"We are here. Send the signal to your comrades," Talja said when they reached the enormous ledge.

It was definitely large enough hold a ship, which Kat was grateful for. She tapped a few buttons on her wristcuff and sent out the tracking signal. She then sat down and looked at her now very damaged body. Her armor was dirty and scratched. There were cuts and burns all over her upper arms. Her thighs were bruised and cut as well. She removed her mask and rubbed her face with bruised and bloody hands. It was only once she relaxed that she really began to feel the pain from her body. The adrenaline of fighting and running were was wearing off.

Kat smirked when she noticed the way the green, glowing blood of her enemies mixed with her own red blood. It made a strange color. Talja looked at her, trilling curiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Kat asked.

Talja was in better shape than her. He had two long, shallow cuts across his abdomen. There were a few smaller cuts on his fingers and hands. His arms were mostly bruised.

"I will be fine," Talja said.

"Kaht, jkiu!" Tek's voice came from her communicator.

"Sending you my coordinates now," Kat responded.

Kat sighed in relief. She rubbed her head again, looking at Talja, who was surveying their surroundings.

"Talja?" Kat tapped the back of his hand to get his attention.

"Yes?" Talja looked down at her.

"What happened here? Everyone calls this place the 'game planet' or something. Why are all these guys here? Should it just be a few of them...or a seasonal thing?" Kat asked.

"It used to be. The Bad Bloods used to come here in small groups during hunting seasons. They would come, hunt, then rotate out with other groups between seasons," Talja nodded.

"So...Why are they all here now?" Kat glanced around.

"They got chased off of the home world and out of clan ships. They came here since this was a place that the others did not seem to care about defending much. There are other planets for the yautja to hunt on. This little one didn't mean much. At least until someone began to care about the fates of the oomans they took," Talja said.

"That would be Mohsh'kora," Kat smiled.

"Ah."

"But...they've been taking humans for so long...what's the difference between the humans they take now, and the ones they took back before Mohsh started sending rescue teams?"

"They used to take warriors. Strong, brave, or crazy oomans from armies or prisons."

"So, now they just take random people?"

"Mo, they still take tougher oomans...But these are not nearly suited enough for this planet," Talja shook his head.

A few minutes after the conversation had ended, Tek's ship had landed and Tek was rushing out to meet her. He skidded to a halt just a few feet from Kat when he got a good look at who she was with. He roared at Talja ferociously and extended his wrist blades.

"Whoa whoa _whoa_! Calm down! He's with me!" Kat stepped between the males.

Talja didn't move. Il-tek'naun looked at Kat like she'd grown a second head. He snarled in frustration.

"You can't be serious! Aunt..." Tek struggled to speak intelligently.

"I _am_ serious! He's going with us. No question about it!" Kat barked.

"Kaht...perhaps-" Talja started.

"No! You saved me so you're not staying here where those psychos an kill you!" Kat rounded on him.

Both males jerked. Tek caved and took them both back to the ship. They flew from the planet as fast as the engines would allow. Kat made Talja sit with her in the cargo bay as Tek tended both their wounds.

"Please, do tell me what happened, Aunt," Tek said.

Kat told the story starting from when they found the humans. Tek listened intently as he cleaned and bandaged his aunt and her new friend. Talja was silent until Tek addressed him.

"Why did you save her?" Tek asked as he put away the bandages.

"She was in danger," Talja answered simply.

"You are Bad Blood, aren't you?" Kat asked without thinking.

"Mo. I am nothing like those I was raised by. They stole me from my mother when was just a suckling. Hey locked me up years ago when I turned on them. I didn't understand why they wanted to kill such intelligent creatures. I would not hunt oomans, so I was kept as a slave. I worked for most of my young life. As I got older I trained in secret and when they brought me to that planet I finally ran away. A few years ago I helped rescue an ooman...but he died before we found a way off of the planet. After that I gave up," Talja told them.

"What changed today? Why'd you come back out of hiding?" Kat asked.

"You," Talja answered.

Tek looked at Kat, then Talja. Sympathy was in his eyes. Kat felt like crying.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you and I have something in common. We are different," Talja said.

His eyes were bright even though they were black. They sparkled beautifully. Kat smiled and stood up. She did what she knew would show both of the males that he was indeed like her, and that he was welcome wherever she was. She reached up, standing up on a step, and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Talja returned the gesture with a smile. Tek smiled, too. He copied his aunt's action, making Talja's smile grow.

"I'm sorry, friend. I must attend to the controls. I'll let you know when we near home," Tek said, leaving Kat and Talja alone.

That was one of the great things about Il-tek'naun. He was smart and strong and he found reason faster that most. He'd told Kat that arguments and animosity were a waste of his time.

"He is your nephew?" Talja asked when Tek left.

"Yeah. My big brother is his father," Kat smiled as she thought of Kin.

According to Tek, his ship and Mar's had already made it home.

"You are a part of a family?" Talja asked, wonder in his eyes.

"Yeah. I've gots me a life mate, too," Kat grinned.

"You are well accepted then," Talja rubbed his shoulder.

"I am," Kat chuckled, "Hey, you want me to give you a back massage? Looks like you tweaked a muscle."

"If you wish," Talja said, sitting on a low step to allow her access to his back.

Kat hunkered down behind him. She forgot what she was doing the instant she saw the flesh of his back. She hadn't had the chance to pay close attention to his anatomy before now. This scars littered his back and shoulders there were even some on the back of his upper arms.

"Did _they_ do this to you?" Kat's voice was trembling.

"Yes...When I resisted or misbehaved. I was whipped or cut, usually. If I made someone really angry I was beaten or starved," Talja said.

Kat ran a finger over one of the longest scars. They were all old and light, meaning that they had been made a long time ago. She knew that they still bothered Talja, even so. His eyes were sad and his shoulders slack. Kat couldn't hold back her tears now. How could someone, even a yautja, go through so much and still find it in their heart to fight for someone they didn't know? Someone of a totally different race, at that. She hugged Talja from behind and sobbed onto his shoulder. Talja stood carefully and turned to Kat. He bent back down and put his arms around her. He purred and rubbed her back as tears of his own began to fall.

Kat cried for a good half hour in his arms. She hated the injustice. Ignorance and hatred seemed to be universal. On earth things were like that, sometimes. They had been like that throughout human history. Kat hoped that the acceptance she knew would extend to Talja. She would make it so herself if she had to.

When the waterworks stopped, Kat took Talja around the ship giving him quick explanations of things he was unfamiliar with. Tek called them to the control room after forty five minutes or so. He told them that they would be home soon.

"When we exit the ship we are to go directly to the med ward. The oomans have been taken there along with our comrades. I have contacted the High Elder and he knows that we have Talja with us," Tek said.

"Good boy," Kat sighed.

"Your High Elder will allow me to go with you?" Talja asked nervously.

"Yes. He is already talking about lodgings for you," Tek answered.

"He'll stay in my guest room until he's got a place of his own...if he gets one," Kat said.

There were no arguments from either male. Tek docked the ship smoothly and they stepped out. Kat was happy to be home. She took Talja and Tek by their hands. They made their way through the halls to the med ward silently. The other inhabitants of the ship stared at the as they went.

"Kaht!" Syr cried.

He was waiting outside the mad ward's doors with Thwei. Both yautjas looked at Talja with mild surprise as they shoved him and Kat into the med ward. The room was filled with humans and yautjas, all wounded. There were eight humans all together. Three women and five men. Kin, Luar, Bey'an'dah, Mar, and Ish'iri were all resting in beds beside he humans.

Kat and Talja were looked over, cleaned, and forced into beds of their own, filling the last two in the whole ward. It was a good thing that this was not the only med ward on the whole ship. All the humans were silent. Kin was sleeping peacefully. The other yautjas looked over at Kat. Luar was directly to her right, and Talja to her left. Ish'iri was directly across from her with Kin to her left and Mar to her right.

"What did we miss?" Mar asked.

Syr and Thwei sat in chairs, Thwei at the foot of Kin's bed, Syr at the side of Kat's.

"Well, it all starts when I stopped to deal with that big leader guy," Kat began her tale.

Her story was put on pause when Mohsh walked in. He and Tek took seats near the beds. Kat made herself comfortable and started her story again. Everyone, human and yautja listened to her every word. She told them about each fight and how Talja had been an amazing partner. By the end of her story Syr had agreed to let Talja stay with them. Kin had woken up at some point and sent his thanks to Talja with a nod. The humans continued to stare at Kat, some with teary eyes. Mohsh'kora excused himself after expressing his approval of the mission.

"When do we take these guys home?" Kat jerked her thumb at the humans.

Marie, Dex, and the black man she'd spoken with were among them.

"Tomorrow. Mohsh'kora has already decided on a team to take them," Thwei answered.

"Who's going?" Kat asked.

The humans perked up, listening. Kat smiled, they wouldn't understand Thwei, but they were clinging to Kat's words.  
>"You, Syr, Ehr'tan, and most likely Talja, now," Thwei pointed to those whose names she'd spoken.<p>

"Why Ehr'tan?" Kat asked.

"He asked to go," Syr answered.

"Oh, so it's a family expedition," Kat smiled.

"I would go, but I need time to rest," Luar said, taking Kat's hand.

"No worries. By the time we get back you'll all be on your feet. Which reminds me, Kin. You owe me a day to train together," Kat grinned at her brother.

"I can't wait," Kin laughed.

"Kat?" Marie spoke up.

"Yeah?" Kat sat up and looked at the human.

"What's going on?" Marie asked.

"We're taking everyone home tomorrow," Kat answered.

"Tomorrow?" Dex scoffed.

"Yeah. You guys already spent like four days here. A few more won't kill you," Kat said.

"That's how long we were out?!" Dex sat up.

"Well, you have to count the time you were on the planet and the time you were between the rescue ships and here," Kat replied.

"How long will it take to get to Earth?" Marie asked.

"Three days, give or take a few hours," Kat held up three fingers.

"_Man_, what the hell do we do for three days?" the black man asked.

"Bond. Masturbate. Sleep. Whatever you can think of," Kat snickered.

"What about our weapons?" a red haired man asked.

"Oh yeah, some of you were armed, right? Syr, what happened to their weapons?" Kat turned to her mate.

"They were confiscated to ensure everyone's safety. The firearms will be destroyed. Any blades will be returned to them when we reach Earth," Syr said.

"Ah. You'll get your knives back on Earth. Guns go bye bye," Kat relayed to the humans.

"Wow," Marie sighed.

"Sorry, don't wanna risk anything," Kat shrugged.

Kat answered a few more questions for the humans. They were very curious about their situation and their surroundings. Kat soon grew tired of the med ward. Mi gave her, Talja, Mar, Ish'iri, and Kin permission to leave. Kat hugged Luar and kissed his cheek before leaving. Some of the humans complained about not being allowed out, but they were ignored and shushed.

"Can we get dinner now?" Kat asked Syr, who had her in his arms.

"After we get your armor off," Syr nodded.

Kat and Syr gave Talja a short tour of their quarters, which he would now be living in. They showed him were he would sleep and received many thanks. They then headed to the dining hall once Kat was in more comfortable clothes. Talja fidgeted and toyed with his skulls on the way to the table. Many eyes met them as they walked through the crowd. Kat had Syr's arm hooked with hers. She reached out and took Talja's hand in her free one. The big male smiled down at her and carried himself a little straighter.

"How ya feeling?" Kat asked Kin as she sat.

"Better. That bed was boring," Kin answered

He had bandages on his arms and lower stomach. There were small but distinct bruises on his face.

"Consider yourself lucky," Thwei said.

"Yeah...Luar and Bey'an'dah are stuck there with a bunch of high strung humans," Kat shook her head.

"You don't seem particularly attached to your kind," Talja observed.

"I noticed that, too. I thought you might want to spend some time with them," Syr said.

"What for? I saved some of 'em, I answered their questions, and in a few days, they'll be gone. Why bother getting attached?" Kat shrugged.

Syr and Kin, despite Thwei's protests, got up and retrieved food. Talja went with them. When they got back Talja sat one seat away from Kat.

"What are you doing?" Kat quirked a brow.

"I don't want to sit where your friend usually does," Talja explained.

"So sit beside me. Then you can be right across from her," Thwei pulled the chair next to her out.

Talja thanked Thwei and sat across form Kat. He opened up a little and talked with the others at the table. Ayanta, Ehr'tan, Tek, Shaya, and Th'syra all came up to welcome their uncle and aunt back as well and meet Talja. The outsider male soon became as welcome at their table as Kat was, which made her happy.

Syr found himself liking the meek male. He was polite and apparently very wise. That coupled wit him saving Kat made him a friend in Syr's book. He watched the male interact with his children and nephews. Something dark was in his eyes. A shadow seemed to have been cast over them despite his good mood. He'd ask Kat later what it was. For now, all was well with them. He didn't want to say anything about something that was supposed to be a private matter.

Kat ate through four plates before she was full. Talja beat her with five. Kin poked fun at them for eating so much and was quickly swatted by his siblings.

"Ha ha!" Kat stuck out her tongue.

"Let's go to bed, shall we?" Syr suggested.

"Yes. Off we go. C'mon Talja," Kat got up and followed Syr around the table.

"Rest easy," Thwei said as the three left.

Kat hugged Talja goodnight when they made it back to their quarters. She stripped down to a sports bra and shorts and hopped into bed. Her muscles protested her every move. She stretched under the covers, feeling every cut on he body sting. Syr climbed in bed and pulled her to him as usual.

"Kaht, what didn't you tell us about him?" he asked, untying her hair for her.

"Talja?" Kat asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. What did you leave out of your story? He seems very meek..." Syr said, settling Kat atop his stomach.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone. Didn't want to embarrass him," Kat said, sniffling.

She sat upright on Syr to avoid dripping any tears on his face. Syr took her hands in his.

"What is it, my mate?" Syr purred.

"When he was enslaved...he was beaten...and whipped...and cut..." Kat choked out, imagining the scars she'd felt earlier, "His back is covered in scars. The wounds were never properly treated. They hurt him so bad..."

Kat couldn't say any more. She sobbed and covered her face. She was embarrassed to cry in front of him. Yautjas were supposed to be strong. She was, for all intents and purposes a yautja. That had been truth the moment they were bonded for life. She was supposed to be strong, like her family. Syr, who had never seen her cry before, instantly sat up and hugged her. He purred and stroked her hair.

"Kaht, don't cry. Don't cry," Syr cooed.

"I can't help it. He's such a good person. So...S-sweet...How can anyone treat him like that?!" Kat bawled, "I-It'd be like if Kin and...Thwei locked you up and beat...you...for loving me!"

"I know, Kaht. I know...That is the past now. He is not there anymore," Syr tried to soothe her, "He is here now."

"I know...but those scars...especially the ones inside, they'll stick," Kat wiped her tears.

"Then as his friends it is up to us to help him, correct?" Syr purred softly.

"Just like Luar..." Kat said.

Syr nodded and puller her back down with him. She hiccuped few times until her breathing was regular again. She drifted off in his arms. He held her as she slept, finally understanding why she had nightmares.


	17. Travel Home

**A/N: I miss you guys...Where my readers at?! I'm losing faith in this story. Warning, lemons ahoy! Reviews please? So I know this is worth continuing?**

**Travel Home**

"You go to Earth today," Luar-ke said.

"Yeah, we start out at least. Not lookin' forward to it," Kat said, sitting beside him on his bed.

Luar had internal injuries that kept him in the med ward. His legs were bruised to the bone, so if he went anywhere he needed help. He and Bey'an'dah were now two of only three left in the room. Nehrda had been brought in once the humans were taken to the docks. He was unconscious currently, due to a powerful drug Mi-yeh'to had given him.

"How are you holding up?" Kat asked her friends.

"We have to sty here for a few days...but we will be fine," Bey'an'dah answered.

"So, when I come back you'll be up an at 'em! That's good," Kat squeezed Luar's hand.

"Six days without you will be dull," Luar tilled sadly.

"Oh stop, Luar. You'll survive without me for a little while. You did before," Kat smiled.

"Barely," Luar mumbled.

"Luar-ke," Bey'an'dah shook her head, "She is returning."

"That's right," Kat nodded.

"What about your home on Earth?" Luar looked at her with sad, green eyes.

"Earth isn't my home. Hardly ever was. This is my home now," Kat waved a hand all around her, indicating the ship.

"I will still miss you," Luar smiled.

Kat hugged her friend and said goodbye to Bey'an'dah. She headed to the docks with her new backpack filled with clothes and other things she planned to use in case of boredom. Her old backpack had been partially destroyed during training. Syr and the others were already waiting at the docks. The humans had been put in the ship, having been shown the converted cargo bay. It had been rearranged to accommodate cots for all of them. That upper deck had been repaired to avoid further indecent.

Syr grabbed Kat the second he saw her. The stress of arranging the trip was grating on his nerves. All the extra food and the changes that had to be made to his ship were crazy. He almost regretted volunteering to do this. He hugged Kat tightly to try to relieve or ignore some of the annoyance that he felt. If it hadn't been for Ehr'tan's quick wits and Talja's willingness to help, he might have snapped and eliminated the need for a trip to Earth. Humans were so whiny, so needy. It was truly a wonder that his mate was of that species. When she'd told him that she was different from them, he hadn't realized at the time just how different she was. Now he was very grateful for it.

"Let's get this over with," Syr whispered in Kat's ear.

Kat wheezed her agreement. She could barely breathe in his tight grip. Syr realized that he' been strangling her and released her with an apology. They boarded the ship with Ehr'tan and Talja in tow. Kat went to the cargo bay as the ship launched to check on the humans. They were all on their individual cots looking around fearfully. Some of them were sitting and a few were laying down. Kat took a breath before speaking to them.

"Alright guys, we're on our way," she announced to the group.

"Where have you been?" Dex asked.

"I was saying 'bye' to a friend, why?" Kat sat on a crate a little ways from them.

"We thought you might not be coming," Marie said.

"I'm here," Kat held her arms out, grinning.

After the launch Ehr'tan and Talja joined Kat and the humans in the cargo bay. Kat acted as a translator as the humans asked the yautjas questions. Talja seemed to enjoy the interactions while Ehr'tan remained polite. Kat nuzzled her son affectionately when he sat next to her on a neighboring crate. Now rose the question Kat had been waiting for.

"Is he part of your family?" Marie asked, taking a seat across from Kat.

Talja sat down on Kat's right. Kat smiled to herself. She was much more comfortable with the yautja males close to her.

"This is my son in law, technically. I just call him my son...his name is Ehr'tan," Kat beamed.

"So, what's that make him?" the black man asked.

"Talja? He's my friend, remember?" Kat laughed.

"Oh...the story...Sorry, stuff's a little fuzzy from yesterday," he sighed.

"What's your name?" Kat asked.

"Ave. Ma always wanted me in the Air Force," Ave sat beside Marie.

"What is the 'Air Force'?" Talja asked.

"A branch of the military in my country," Kat said.

Kat smiled inwardly, imagining what Talja might have thought.

"I wish I had one of those translators," Dex said from his cot.

"They're handy. You won't have any use for one, though. After this you'll probably never see these guys again.

Dex gave her an odd look and laid back on his cot. The redhead and a brunette female approached Kat and the yautjas. The man introduced himself as Scott, the woman said her name was Josell. They sat on some crates not far from Marie and Ave. The tension in the air was obvious to Kat. No matter how many questions they asked, or how comfortable Kat looked with her son and friend, the humans were still wary of them.

"I'm going to check on Father," Ehr'tan said.

"What's the matter?" Kat asked as he stood to go.

"I feel a little closed in...I'm not used to this many humans...no offense, Mother," he smiled sheepishly.

"None taken," Kat gave him a warm smile.

"Where's he going?" Scott asked.

"To see his dad," Kat smirked.

"His-wait! You mean the big guy out there is your husband?!" Marie half laughed disbelievingly.

"More or less. Husband, life mate, however you choose to say it," Kat said proudly.

"You..._married_ one?" Josell asked, glancing uncomfortably at Talja.

"Yeah," Kat nodded happily.

"They are very easily surprised," Talja commented.

"You're not coming with us, then?" Marie asked.

"Hm?" Kat blinked.

"On Earth...You're not going to stay?" Marie looked slightly upset.

"_What_? As if! My home is out here," Kat scoffed.

The next day Kat and Syr were in the bath when a blood curdling scream rang through the ship. Both hunters grabbed towels and bolted out of the bath and into the hall. Kat looked around for the disturbance but only saw Josell cowering in a corner. Marie, Dex, Ehr'tan, Talja, and another human came running into the hall to see what was wrong. Ehr'tan had brought a blade with him.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Josell screamed, pointing toward the ceiling.

Kat stepped closer to look at what she was fussing about. Dangling from some pipes above their heads was a pier no bigger than Kat's thumbnail. Kat cracked up on the spot, almost dropping her towel and flashing everyone. The yautjas looked at the spider, clearly confused. There was no way this human was truly afraid of something so...small. Her tearful cries and pointing finger told them differently, though.

"You've _got_ to be shittin' me," Marie laughed.

"Kill iiiit!" Josell cried.

"Oh _lord_," Kat reached up and grabbed the spider.

"Harmless," Talja snorted.

"I know. Ehr'tan, put him in a tank or something for me, please," Kat handed off the tiny creature.

"Oomans," Ehr'tan sniggered.

"Alright, everyone, false alarm. Dex, please see to it that this doesn't happen again," Kat sighed.

Dex smiled at her. Josell sniffed and returned to the cargo bay. Kat took Syr with her to the bath while everyone else went back to what they had been doing.

The day went slowly from then on. One by one, everyone gravitated to the cargo bay. The yautjas and Kat ended up eating dinner in there and talking with the humans. After everyone had eaten, Dex suggested a game to break the still present ice. Kat decided on mumball, as it was all they could play with limited space and materials. She added the rule that only the non dominant hand could be used to play. Syr and the other males played along for a while but were soon bored. Marie found a way to alleviate their boredom by asking them to teach her some of their language.

"Gkaun-yte..." Marie said, smiling at her good pronunciation.

"Good" Syr said, grinning.

Marie looked to Kat for a translation.

"He said you did well," Kat told her.

Syr was teaching Marie and Ave. Ehr'tan had taken to Scott and a blond man. Talja was teaching Dex and a black haired girl. Kat had settled down with Josell and a bald, French accented man. Josell and the black haired girl broke off from the lessons after a short while.

"How good at this are you?" Dex asked Kat.

"I am good enough at it," Kat said in the yautja language.

"Why bother learning it if you've got a translator in your head?" Marie asked when the lessons were over.

"I started learning about these guys before I even met Syr. I wanted to learn the language because it sounded cool. Now I'm learning it to communicate better. Not all of these guys have translators. Talja only just got his the other day," Kat pointed to her friend.

"Then how'd he understand you?" Dex asked.

"He'd met humans before," Kat answered.

"Ah, I was wondering that myself," Ehr'tan said, sitting on the floor.

He leaned against Kat's knee. Kat touched the top of his head lovingly. Syr got in on the family affection by sitting on Kat's left and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Talja looked at them with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Kat held her right arm out to him.

"Talja, hug!" she said.

Talja sat cross legged on Kat's right, hugging her.

"I don't know how, but you make that look really cute," Marie said.

"You think this is cute? You should see my little nephew, Thei-Yan. Hims a widdle yautja!" Kat smiled.

"I've got a nephew of my own," Dex said.

"Really, how old?" Kat asked.

"Seven," Dex smiled.

The conversation revolved around family for a while. The humans passed around stories about family gatherings and such for a while. As expected, they became curious about yautja families. Every human except Kat was utterly shocked at the number of children that yautjas were used to having.

"Holy shit..how do you remember so many names?" Ave asked.

"I don't know all of 'em yet. Some of them live elsewhere," Kat shrugged.

"Speakin' of elsewhere..." Scott sighed.

Kat looked over at the ginger. She was now laying comfortably with her head on Syr's lap and her legs resting in Talja's.

"Thinkin' of home, are we?" Kat asked.

"Yeah," Scott smiled, "I'm thinking of the first thing I wanna do when I get home."

"And what's that?" Dex asked.

"I'm gonna take my girl and hide away with her in our room for a week," Scott laughed, "How about you?"

"Me? I'm going to the nearest Wal Mart and buying my kids toys and my wife the biggest diamond I can find," Dex grinned.

"You better not be buying a diamond from Wal Mart!" Kat glared playfully at him.

"Zales it is," Dex chuckled.

"When I get back the first thing I want is a shower," Josell groaned.

"You could take one here," Kat pointed out, earning a huff, "How about you?"

Kat looked at Marie.

"Taco Bell. McDonald's. Burger King...and pizza," Marie said slowly.

"Oh, _man_!" Ave groaned, licking his lips.

"What is she talking about?" Syr'vra-nho looked down at Kat.

"Junk food. Really good junk food," Kat's mouth watered.

The yautjas pondered for a moment on how food could be called "junk" and "good" at the same time.

"I want food to start...with a nice cold beer to wash it down," Ave smiled.

"Beer sounds good, vodka sounds better," the black haired girl said.

"I'm getting' _laid_," the blond man laughed.

Kat laughed at all the things they wanted. Since she had come to stay with Syr she'd been eating and living healthier than ever before. All her food was fresh and she got plenty of exercise. She'd forgotten to miss such things as junk food from Earth. The only thing she really missed was her family. She'd only left a note for them saying that she'd be back. It was now almost two weeks since she'd run away to the stars with Syr.

"Kat?" Marie called her attention back to the cargo bay.

"Yo," Kat sat up.

"Is there anything you're going to get?" Marie asked.

"Like what?" Kat raised a brow.

"Anything," Marie rolled her eyes.

All eyes were on Kat now. What was so interesting about what she missed from Earth? Kat thought about it for a moment. What did she miss besides her family? She was out of chocolate. Maybe there _were_ a few things she wanted.

"Well, Mother?" Ehr'tan looked up at her with curious, golden eyes.

"I suppose..." Kat drawled, "I wanna stock up on candy and stuff."

Everyone laughed, even the yautjas. Syr couldn't help but shake his head. She always wanted such simple things.

"I'm going to bed now, guys. Tomorrow then a wake up and Earth it is," Kat stretched and yawned.

As Kat cuddled Syr that night she couldn't tear her mind from her family. Guilt burned hot in her stomach making her feel as if she'd swallowed lit charcoal. How mad would they be when she contacted them? She _did_ have to contact them. Her grandmother would be thinking she'd been eaten. Her sister had probably conducted a full scale investigation at her house in search of her. What would her mom think? For the first time in a long time, Kat was having trouble coming up with a believable lie. The _truth_ was hardly believable.

Syr's mind was on a similar track. Kat had been quiet all night and not in "the mood." He knew that she was thinking of more than Earth treats. She must have been affected by all the family talk the oomans had been doing. He'd rarely seen Kat get quiet unless she was thinking, so now he must have been a million light years away. Syr hadn't really stopped to think about the drastic change to her life he'd made. He was supposed to have just brought her to the clan ship then taken her back home. He'd never planned on falling in love and making her his life mate. In all that had happened and with the way she talked, he'd all but forgotten her life on Earth.

The last full day of travel was full of anxiety on the humans' part. They were all restless as they talked about Earth. They had Kat confirm for them where they would be landing twice. It would be a field in the countryside of Pennsylvania. Shortly after Kat had asked Syr were the drop off would be, he'd decided that they would go back to Kat's house once they were done dropping off the humans.

Kat didn't object to this plan, knowing that he'd understood her behavior and feelings from the night before. He was attentive like that. It made her happy. Talja added to her happiness by sticking by her side that day to cheer her up and comfort her when any of the humans got on her nerves. He came in very handy for a back massage or a cuddle buddy when she needed a way to get rid of the headache the energetic humans caused. Kat was slightly surprised that Syr wasn't jealous of him, but with him being busy keeping the ship in order and his respect for the taller male, it was all good.

Ehr'tan had warmed up to the humans considerably and spent most of the day learning what he could about them. The biggest lesson he got was in English. Syr floated around, checking supplies and systems. If he was still annoyed by the humans he wasn't showing it. Eventually, Kat went to the shower while Talja joined Ehr'tan. Syr, of course, joined Kat.

"Syr?" Kat called when she heard the door close.

The bath was full of steam and dark. Kat had turned the lights down low to help herself relax. She listened for her mate.

"I am here," Syr began to purr.

Syr appeared beside her in the steam. He leaned back against the wall and beckoned Kat to him. She went into his arms happily.

"Thank you, Hon," Kat kissed his broad chest.

"What for?" Syr tilted her chin up.

"For taking me back to my house. My family must think I've died," Kat said.

"I know you must miss them. You weren't supposed to stay for so long," Syr leaned down a bit.

"Now I'm staying for life," Kat smiled.

"You're sure that's what you want?" Syr asked, running a thumb over her cheek.

"Of course," Kat tugged his tusk to bring him closer, "We've been over this."

Kat kissed Syr gently, earning louder purrs. Syr hooked his arms behind her thighs and lifted her to eye level. She ran her hands over his face lovingly. Syr's purrs kicked up and became deeper in his chest. Kat leaned against him to feel the vibrations run though her chest. Her lips made their way to his neck. She kissed him and bit gently at his skin. Syr was soon growling as she licked and nipped at his flesh. She trailed love bites over his shoulders, neck, and collar bone. Syr had to put her down when his arms began to shake. He was fully erect and throbbing. Kat took hold of his member and gave it a long, slow tug. Syr growled loudly in pleasure.

Kat pressed him against the wall, giving him a commanding look to stay put. He watched as her mouth moved down his body to his cock. She licked the tip, giving it the gentlest of bites. Syr slammed his fist against the wall and threw his head back, hissing. Kat grinned for a short moment before taking him into her mouth as far as she could. She ravished him with her tongue for as long as he could stand it. His legs were shaking by the time her assault on him was paused. Kat stepped back just long enough to let him catch his breath. Syr grabbed her back up into his arms when he was able to stand without shuddering. He pressed her against the wall roughly, holding her up by her legs. He spread them, placing his aching member at her entrance. Kat scratched down his chest with her nails. She silently begged him with her eyes. Syr thrust into her in one, quick motion.

They both cried out in pleasure. Neither cared if anyone heard them. Kat held his shoulders for dear life. Syr pounded into her just the way she loved him to. He found her inner sweet spot, slamming into it over and over, eliciting sweet cries from her. Kat reached into the sensitive hair while he continued to make her cry out and moan. Syr roared loudly when she took two handfuls of his hair and tugged. They came together, sliding to the floor when the high wore off.

Syr slid out of her carefully. He washed them both and rinsed them clean. They sat on the bench on the wall for a while just to enjoy the relaxing environment and each others' embrace. Kat looked up into the dark gold eyes of her mate from her place in his lap.

"Tomorrow you will probably get to meet my sister," she told him.

"The...detective..." Syr's purrs died off, "With the gun?"

"That's the one."


	18. Sorry about this

I know no one is going to particularly like what I'm going to say here, but it's been far too long and I think those who still care deserve to know. I know people don't read journals, so a deviation will have to do.

For the last year or so things have been hell on me. All last years, every other month we had a death of either a friend or a family member. One month had three back to back one week after the other. Now I am five months pregnant and going through the fear of having the house we live in taken away from us. My brain is fried, my heart and emotions are being stretched and rubbed raw, and my nerves are like livewires.

This is why it's been such a long time since I've written and drawn. Depression and anxiety have kicked up to a point where it seems I am nearly incapable of doing what I love the most. I do apologize, but at this time I must let you all know that my fan fictions are being discontinued. All of them. I know, I KNOW! I am sorry. But this is all becoming too much for me. I feel as though I should start fresh. Perhaps something new, even something simple would help.

On that note, I am looking to find new Skype role play partners. I am hoping that maybe if I can work with other writers, collaborate, and possibly come up with new ideas, I can get back to the writing and drawing I used to do. If you would be interested in RPing on Skype send me a message. The RP's can be about just about anything. I'm still way into creepypasta, I like all sorts of movies, animes and all that. Romance, casual, comedic, all fine.

Again, please forgive me for having to just drop what I was working on, but I really think it's just sort of worn itself out. Hope to hear from you guys.  
>Loves, Master-Roku<p> 


	19. Goodbye

For anyone left who cares to read, I will be no longer be continuing the stories I have here. I'm not making a new account, or switching to another site. I won't be writing anymore, or drawing, or painting. Should my hand pick up the pen the result won't reach the submissions page. I've lost my interest in art and writing. Just trying to write or draw causes me such anger, frustration, and pain that it almost always brings me to tears. I'm sick of trying. I'm sick of hurting. I'm sick of everything going wrong.  
>Please, don't send me responses about "Please, don't go." Nothing is changing my mind. I'm only keeping my account active to keep faving the stories I like and to keep the stories I've already done from being deleted. I know how bad it drove me nuts to see a deleted account when I tried to look at stories I liked and found it gone.<br>I am sorry, to all the people who had hope for these to go on. I've tried and tried and tried a hundred times over, but I never make it past a few sentences before I just want to break down. I would like to thank all of you who stayed with me, who showed me support and kindness and understanding through all my ups and downs. It just sorta looks like this is the end of it for me. I hope anyone I may have inspired will continue on and have better luck and skills than I. I hope that you guys can find another writer you liked as much as me.  
>Thank you all.<br>Seeya 'round.


	20. Questions?

Apparently I've left the readers and followers of my comics/pics/stories with questions unanswered. I've received a number of messages asking about the stories and the characters. I've also been asked to continue the ask and answer bits I did. Well, if you have a question to send me about any of my stories or characters, go ahead. Shoot me a message or leave a review to ask about any story I've written and posted here or about any character from those stories.  
>Note: Please do not ask me personal questions. This is only for the characters and stories. I will not answer questions about me or my personal business. Also, please do not ask the characters themselves questions. I am not going to write as them as I did in Ask the cast.<br>If interested, fire away.


End file.
